On the Surface: Part 1: Sakura's Story
by LightPhyre
Summary: Sakura meets the man of her dreams, but after things begin to spark between them, she learns of the secrets that he keeps, and she doesn't know if she can bring herself to understand him, truly... SasuSaku romance fic, A/U college-ish setting, rated M for appropriate audiences. Also NaruIno and may have other pairings as well
1. Chapter 1

_**On the Surface**_

 **Chapter One:**

 ***Pilot***

I sit on the creaky bed and stare out the dirty window. Someone should really clean it, and I know that it will probably be me. Ino Yamanaka, my best friend and dorm roommate, is out for the day. She has a new boyfriend, and it's taking up most of her time. I feel a little lonely, because she's my only true friend. We used to spend all of our time together, cooking meals and almost burning down the house, talking about boys and how annoying they were, and sometimes getting drunk as hell. The works.

 _I guess she won't be talking about annoying boys anymore, huh?_

I groan and place my elbows on my legs and my head in my hands. I think of the voice in my head as my conscience or my inner self. She's a bit more dramatic than I am, but I guess that's the part of me that needs to let off steam sometimes. My conscience helps me through tough situations and whatnot, but I think of her as my gut feeling. She usually knows what the right thing to do is, and I try to listen.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and check for missed calls or texts. There aren't any. Feeling desperate for something to do, I stand and walk over to my laptop and check my emails. Nothing new. There was nothing in the mail, besides a bill for my graduation cap and gown, but I'm not going to graduate with my degree for another three months, so I've got some time to procrastinate.

It figures, though, that the only thing I receive from the outside world is a letter from someone who wants my money. I pull out my phone again and look through my contacts. Maybe there's someone I can call to get myself out of this hole of desolation.

I find Hinata, my shy friend from the first semester, and think about calling her. I know she doesn't mind my company, but I have no idea what she's been up to; we haven't spoken in about five months. I set that idea aside and move on down the contacts list. I only find one other person that I wouldn't mind calling, and it's Lee. We grew up together, spent preschool through high school together as friends, and even kept in touch throughout first two semesters at separate colleges. It's been way too long since I've called him, and I settle. He certainly won't mind hearing from me. This I'm sure of.

I hit send and press the phone to my ear. It rings five times before I get the voice mailbox. I sigh and listen through my old friend's familiar voice for the beep.

"Hello. This is Lee. Sorry, I can't get to my phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can." The beep sounds and I begin my message.

"Hi, Lee. It's Sakura. I know, right. You're so surprised to hear from me? Well, I was recently thinking about the past, and I decided that we need to see each other again. I miss your company, and we should really keep in touch. Call me back when you get this. Okay, thanks. Bye."

I hang up and slouch into one of the small chairs next to the round table in the dorm's makeshift kitchen. Boy, do I hate leaving messages. My mother used to tell me that I sound like a man on the phone, and when I didn't, it sounded like I was in pain. Sometimes, she said I sounded like both.

I stand up and walk over to the refrigerator, opening the door and searching for some food. I find an almost empty carton of milk, a half a stick of butter, a few slices of American cheese, and a half-full container of sour cream. I run a hand through my long hair and scrunch my nose in distaste. I walk over to the lone couch that seats three in front of the small box-television and grab the remote out of the crease in the couch where two pillows meet the arm. I then turn on the television.

It's all static at first, as usual. I think the entire building just has horrible reception. But soon enough, the static clears and I'm looking at the news channel, going over the weather for the next few days. I scan it quickly and see a lot of sunshine and a little bit of rain later on. I'm not interested by the weather at the moment, though, so I change the channel. More static, and then I'm on another news station. The news lady is wearing a red cocktail dress and her shady blonde hair is in an artfully messy up-do. It looks like she used chopsticks to put it up. I groan again. My straight pink hair wouldn't stand a chance.

I admire her beauty for a split second more before changing the channel. When the static clears, I'm looking at something familiar. It's the oh-so-dazzling face of Sasuke Uchiha, well-known billionaire and successful self-employed businessman. He's doing some sort of interview, and it's live.

Ino and I used to drool over him every day when we ate our usual ramen-in-a-cup dinners. I would boil the water, and she would search the television for his glorious face. He was always on, so we never had trouble finding him on the news or a talk show. He is the "face of the future", as everyone called him on T.V.—twenty-five years old and probably the richest man on the planet. He's as successful as a person can get.

Just seeing him makes me miss my best friend, though. Ino used to say that she was going to find him and make him fall in love with her. I never doubted her when she said that. She was stunning. She was a perfect match for the gorgeous billionaire. Her hair was naturally blonde, straight, and glossy as hell. She had hair that female models would die for, and she didn't even have to try. One flick of her head and her shiny hair lit up an entire room. Also, she knew her stuff when it came to makeup. I thought she was pretty without makeup, but when she put it on, her eyelashes grew an inch, her eyes sparkled like the sun, her cheeks flushed, and her full lips attracted every man that could see them. There wasn't an ounce of doubt in my mind that Sasuke Uchiha would fall in love with her if he ever laid his beautiful dark eyes her.

I glance back at the television screen. The handsome man is currently in Paris, in some meeting with an allied company. I sigh. What it would be like to live a life like that… To have everyone give you what you want and kiss the floor at your feet. Inside, the idea is nice, but I can assume that he's a stuck-up bastard.

 _You can say that again. All that money probably went to his head long ago._

No matter, I enjoy watching him from the confines of my apartment. He's certainly a sight for sore eyes, and I don't have to feel like I'm doing something wrong by just looking at him on T.V. Here, by myself, I can imagine that he's a caring, compassionate guy that actually gives a damn about the people around him. And it's a nice feeling.

 _Don't fool yourself, Sakura. He's just like the rest of them._

That's not really the point, so I ignore my inner self and take a deep breath, enjoying the sound of the television and the static as I close my eyes. I lean down and place my head on a pillow. It's about as comfortable as a cardboard box, but I find myself drifting to sleep anyway, dreaming of used-to-be fun times with my best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up and look around. The first thing I notice is that the television is off. I sit up straight, yawn, stretch, and rub my eyes until I feel awake. The sun is out, so I don't know how long I've been napping. I stand and yawn again, making my way to the bedroom. Ino is fast asleep under the covers, breathing lightly. I assume that she came home late and turned off the television for me. I turn back around.

And gasp. _Holy shit!_

There's a man bending down in front of the refrigerator, scanning the contents, facing away from me. From the look of it, I think I can see a slice of American cheese in his mouth. He turns when he hears me gasp, looking like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Hi," he mumbles through the slice of cheese. The first things I notice are his gorgeous blonde hair and the amazing bright blue of his wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I make sure to make my voice loud enough so that Ino will hear, and hopefully wake up.

"Me?" he asks, pointing a finger at his wild, spikey blonde hair. _No, stupid. I mean the other person rummaging through my refrigerator._ "I'm Naruto. Who are you?"

"Naruto… Uzumaki?" I ask, feeling like the stupid one. "You mean Ino's boyfriend? That Naruto?"

"That's me," he says jokingly, standing up and closing the refrigerator door as he faces me. He swallows the slice of cheese and gulps it down without chewing it. I mentally reel with disgust. "Sorry. I didn't know you were awake. I didn't mean to scare you… Ino told me she had a roommate," he adds apologetically.

"Sakura Haruno," I say, trying to be polite. I hold out my hand and he takes it.

"Hi, Sakura," he smiles.

His hand isn't large, but his grip is powerful. I get a good look at the decent-sized muscles that go up his arms and agreeably cover his whole body. _It's no wonder Ino thinks she's fallen in love. Her boyfriend looks like a male model._

Our handshake ends and I can feel an awkward moment of silence coming, so I make up something to say so I don't feel uncomfortable.

"Ino spends a lot of her time with you." I know it's a stupid thing to say, but it's all I can think of.

"Yeah, I'm crazy about her," Naruto mutters shyly, his face flushing pink.

 _Well, that's good news. I don't want anyone hurting my best friend. Not on my watch._

"I think she feels the same way," I add. I'm starting to feel like I should have gone with the awkward silence at this point.

Naruto smiles at me, but I think he feels the same discomfort that I do right now.

 _Stop butting into other people's business. How would you feel if Ino started talking to your boyfriend about your relationship with him?_

I roll my eyes at my conscience. _I've never had a boyfriend_ , I mentally bark at her, _so how would I know?_

"Hey," Naruto says suddenly, looking over my shoulder. I can guess what he's looking at by the way his face lights up and a wide, bashful grin appears on his face. He shoulders past me rudely to get to her, but I can't blame him "Morning, beautiful," I hear him say, and Ino giggles sleepily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

I turn around and force myself not to hold my breath. Ino is in a baggy gray sweatshirt that barely covers the bottom of her butt. I can see her pink Victoria's Secret panties underneath. Her sleeves cover up her fingertips by a few inches. I mentally scowl. She's never worn such things to bed before. She must be trying to impress him.

 _Or worse._

"How did you sleep?" Naruto asks politely, and I feel like I'm watching something that I shouldn't be. Ino mumbles her answer as she stretches up on her toes to kiss him on the lips.

 _Oh, God. Get out of here while you still can._

I take my own advice and make my way back to the couch. I grab the remote and turn on the television. It isn't long before I see Ino dragging her blonde boyfriend of almost two weeks into the bedroom. I turn up the volume on the T.V. and try to fall asleep.

 _Yeah, right. You won't be able to fall asleep when you know what they're doing in_ _there_ , my inner voice shouts at me, purposefully trying to keep me awake. I cover my ears and roll onto my front, stuffing my face into the cardboard pillow and stifling a groan. I listen to the television as best I can with my face in the pillow and drift into some level of unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up again feeling groggy. It was never a good idea for me to sleep right after a long nap, but I didn't really have another choice at the time. I sit up and rub my eyes again. I stand and walk over to the kitchen area. Remembering that there isn't any food in it, I sigh and turn back around. The door to Ino and my shared bedroom is still closed, but I don't hear anything. I hope that they're asleep or playing a game of cards. It's my bedroom, too.

 _Like Ino was thinking about whose room it is when she took Naruto in there. Yeah, right. You're too innocent, sometimes._

I roll my eyes and look down at myself. I'm in light blue jeans with a large rip on each of the knees, and the tan t-shirt that I slept in. I look acceptable. It's not like I plan to go to a party or anything. I just want to go to the deli down the road to get some food to fill the fridge. I don't like not having food in the apartment, and ramen cups are getting old.

"Sakura, where are you going?"

I turn around as I'm reaching for the keys. Ino is poking her head out of the bedroom door and glancing at me. I can't read her expression.

"I was going to go down to the deli to get some food," I reply, motioning to the refrigerator.

"Oh, well, Naruto and I wanted to go get something to eat. Since you're going to the deli anyway, do you mind waiting for us so we can come with you?"

I shrug and toss my keys onto the counter, giving her my answer. I hope she can read my impatient expression.

"Thanks so much," she says with a perfectly straight, white-teethed smile. Her lips are red and shiny even without gloss or lipstick. I wonder what else could make them so red before realizing my thought process and quickly thinking about food again. "We'll be right out." Then she closes the door again.

I stand in front of the exit for about ten minutes before the bedroom door opens again. Ino and Naruto step out, hands clasped together, and Ino smiles at me. She looks so happy.

"Thanks for waiting. We're ready to go now," she says, hugging one of Naruto's arms. I force a smile and turn back to the door, keys in hand.

 _What a pest. Ten freaking minutes and she said they'd be right out… Ugh!_

We make our way to the deli, and I think I'm the only one who feels awkward. I'm the third wheel, and I can feel it pushing down on me like a lead weight. I'm walking ahead of them, by about five feet. I can hear them giggling and laughing behind me, and I know they aren't laughing at me, but I can feel my face heating up. My self-consciousness is kicking in, big time.

 _You know Ino just asked you to come to be polite. And because you were already on your way out. They just want to be alone, you know._

I know. Of course I do, but I still have to get food for the refrigerator. I have to go to the deli, and they're going there, too. It's inevitable. Maybe I can leave them there when I'm finished shopping so I don't have to deal with them on the walk back to the apartment.

 _Third wheel_ , my conscience taunts me as we arrive at the end of the block and enter the deli on the corner.

It's always been a nice place, despite its small size. The tall shelves are close together, leaving room for a single-file line between each one. The meat section is all the way in the back, and the counters are in the front, so Ino and Naruto walk past me, still holding hands. They head to the ordering counter and I make my way to the back of the deli. I order pork, chicken, and slices of provolone cheese and turkey, and take my bag from the man. It's about ten pounds, and I suddenly wish that the walk back wasn't so long.

I get back to the front of the deli and there's a scene at one of the counters. I notice Naruto's unruly blonde spikes above the short line and push my way forward. When I break through the small crowd, Ino is hurriedly reaching into her small Coach purse, desperation written all over her face.

"What's the matter?" I ask, placing my hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me and smiles politely.

"Sorry," Naruto says sheepishly, but he's not talking to me.

"What is it?" I ask Ino again, a bit more forceful this time. I want an answer. I can hear the annoyance from the line behind us. Not to mention the young woman behind the counter.

"I don't have any money on me," Ino whines, "And they don't take a credit card unless you spend over twenty dollars. Our bill only came out to seven."

I raise an eyebrow at Naruto. I'm a bit appalled. Isn't the man supposed to pay for the woman's lunch?

"Naruto only has credit cards, too," Ino says stiffly, obviously desiring to stick up for him against my glare, "And one hundred dollar bills. And they said they don't have change for that."

My eyes widen. What kind of a guy only carries around credit cards and hundred dollar bills in his wallet?

"Here," I say, embarrassed, and I quickly slide a ten onto the counter. I can almost feel the waves of relief from the line behind me and the woman behind the counter.

"Oh, thank you so much, Sakura," Ino says gratefully, and I notice a bead of sweat on her forehead. I lift a curious eyebrow. Ino never sweats when she's nervous. I wonder if Naruto being here made her this anxious. Jeez. I wonder how much she really cares about him. That's got to be a scary feeling after knowing him for only a week or two.

 _How would you know?_ My inner self snaps heatedly. She's been bugging me to get into a relationship for a while. I'm not planning on listening to her about that, though. Relationships just aren't my thing. That's become quite obvious after living through college and only having perverts and old men hit on me. I'm just not cut out for it, I guess. Hot guys tend to ignore my existence.

We finish up in the deli, and I pay for the food. On the walk back, it's a little better than the previous walk, but I still feel like the unwanted third wheel. I walk next to Ino this time, instead of in front of the happy couple, and I'm even forced to participate in their conversation. I think it's only to be nice, considering that I paid for their lunches.

"So, you've got a lot of money?" Ino asks, and my jaw drops. Wow, she's straightforward.

Naruto lifts an eyebrow and shrugs. "I guess so," he replies.

"Well, you carry around large bills like that, so I just assumed that you were wealthy."

He shrugs again. "You could say that."

Ino obviously wasn't getting the message that Naruto was uncomfortable talking about his money. I wonder why.

"You should always carry around smaller bills," Ino continues, and I roll my eyes when I know she isn't looking. Then a sharp ringing noise cuts through a split second of quiet.

"Oh—I'm sorry," Naruto says suddenly, fishing his phone from his pocket. He opens it and puts it to his ear. "Hello?"

He listens for what seems like almost a minute. I can hear a voice on the other line, but it's too quiet for me to make out any words or tones. I glance at Ino, and her expression shows that she's in the same boat as me. Clueless.

"Do you need me to call someone?" Naruto asks, and then another period of silence follows. Ino and I swap glances once more. "I can have him send it to Paris right away if you—" Naruto is cut off, and the voice on the other line gets a little louder. I look over at Ino again, but she just shrugs. We're still clueless.

Naruto nods once, but doesn't say anything. Another moment of silence. It's getting awkward. His expression doesn't even change as he listens.

"No, don't be sorry," Naruto says, suddenly sympathetic. "Really, it's fine. I don't mind at all… No problem… If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call. You know I don't mind helping you out… Yeah… Sure… Of course… Okay. I'll call you later and give you an update…. Bye."

"Who was that?" Ino bursts out as soon as Naruto closes his phone and puts it back in his pocket. Doesn't she know not to be so intrusive?

"Just a friend," Naruto says nonchalantly.

"Is everything okay?" she asks him worriedly, "It sounded like there was some kind of trouble."

"Oh, he's fine," Naruto says with a light smile. It's not convincing. "He left for Paris last night for something involving work, and he forgot something here that he needed. He asked me to have it delivered before Saturday." He let out a heartwarming laugh. "He overreacts sometimes. He thinks the sky is falling every time it rains, if you know what I mean."

Ino laughs at the joke, but I don't see how it's funny. My mouth stays shut, but I can feel something probing in the back of my mind. Something is bugging me, but I can't quite place my finger on it. But then it hits me.

" _Paris?!_ " both I and my conscience shout at the same time. Naruto and Ino both look at me like I have ten heads, so I continue. "What's your friend's name?" I ask him steadily.

Naruto eyes me for a second before answering hesitantly. "…Sasuke… Uchiha." My jaw hits the sidewalk.

 _Holy shit._

" _What_?!" Ino shouts at the top of her lungs. "You mean to tell me that Sasuke Uchiha calls _you_ when he needs something? The richest guy on the planet asks _you_ for help when he needs it?"

"Y...Yeah," Naruto stammers. He's obviously hesitant about giving up such information. "We grew up together. We've been friends for a long time…" He trails off, probably scared by Ino's and my expressions. Ino is in awe of her boyfriend and I'm just plain shocked.

"No wonder you have so much money!" Ino says, as if a revelation just hit her. She's anything but subtle, and I flush. I'm embarrassed by her sometimes.

"He doesn't pay me," Naruto says quickly, "If that's what you mean. I worked hard to get where I am. Sure, he helped me a little, but he never gave me any money. Now, we're also business partners, in a way."

"How come you don't get as much publicity?" Ino asks, crushing herself to his side with affection. I try not to stare. "You're _much_ cuter. Why have I never seen you on television?" She smirks and nuzzles into his bicep. I manage to look away this time.

 _Yeah, right, Ino. Little does Naruto know how many hours you and I spent in front of the television, drooling over the sexy billionaire and coming up with a bunch of crazy things that we'd do to him if we were ever given the chance. You're not talking whips and chains now, are you, honey?_

"I never really liked the spotlight," Naruto responds shyly, and I guess that he approved of Ino's change of subject. I could tell that the famous multibillionaire wasn't a common conversation topic for the blonde man.

 _Oh, admit it. You're curious about Sasuke Uchiha, too!_

Of course I was curious, but I didn't want to butt into Naruto's business. And besides, it wasn't like Sasuke Uchiha was a topic I wanted to discuss with him. What did it matter to me? I just saw him on television, probably like everyone else in the world has, and daydreamed about him with Ino. It wasn't like no one had ever done that before. He was gorgeous, so girls probably fantasized about him all the time. It was kind of cool that my friend was going out with his friend, but what were the connections, really? I was getting excited over something that never happened.

 _But if Ino and Naruto stay together, and Naruto is long-term friends with Sasuke Uchiha, then you're bound to meet him sometime, right?_

And the idea of meeting the wealthy "face of the future" made my insides knot in a nervous bunch. What would I say to a guy like him? He wouldn't be interested in someone as boring as me.

My thoughts were running away with me, and I noticed that I had fallen behind the happy couple. I picked up my pace to catch up to them again, but I remained a few steps behind. They were having a moment, looking into each other's eyes with love and care. But what did I know about such things? I look away as Naruto leans down to kiss my blonde, glossy-haired best friend on the mouth. I hear her giggle and look up to find her holding him tightly, both her arms wrapped around his fine-looking frame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We get back to the apartment and, after they have their late lunch, Ino and Naruto say their goodbyes at the door. I put away the food I bought from the deli so I'm not in their way. The food should last Ino and I about a week or so. I really need to get a part-time job. I'm running out of money. Again.

"Love you," I hear Naruto whisper, and then Ino closes the door.

As soon as it shuts, she whips around to face me, a look of serene pleasure on her face. She presses her back against the door and slides to the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs and smiling like she just had the best day of her entire life.

"Isn't he so _amazing_?" she asks me, and I look over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, Ino. Isn't it a little early for him to be saying that he loves you? I'd be careful." I finish putting everything away and close the refrigerator door, turning to her and giving her my full attention. Her expression has changed dramatically, and she now looks at me with displeasure on her face.

"Sakura, don't be such a sour patch girl!" she shouts at me, and my one eyebrow rises higher at her attempted insult. "I think it's wonderful that he loves me so early in our relationship. I mean, who wants a guy who's undecided for the first year, and then decides that he's not interested? Now _that's_ a way to break a girl's heart!" She pauses, her serene expression returning. "I think I love him, too, Sakura," she says dreamily, rocking herself back and forth happily.

"Oh, Ino, don't sit on the floor," I say, turning and heading for the bedroom. The first thought that crosses my mind as I turn isn't a pleasant one. I look back to her. "You didn't sleep with him on my bed, did you?" I ask. And I hate to do it, but I've got to know before I lay down on the creaky mattress.

She looks at me as if I just destroyed her perfect day. "Sakura Haruno! You really know how to ruin my good mood. And, no, I didn't sleep with him on your bed! We didn't even go _near_ your bed, billboard-brow! Who the hell do you think I am?"

 _She's not denying that she slept with him._

My conscience always has to add something that I don't want to hear. But what the hell do I care? Why put effort into caring about something that I don't give a damn about? Ino is my best friend, and I'm making her upset. And what for? _Because you're jealous_ , my inner voice snaps. _You've spent the last year and a half with this amazingly beautiful girl, and all the boys that she brings home, and all the attention she gets when you would go out to a bar or a party. Just face it, you're jealous of her because she gets more dick than you_.

Oh, shut up. I don't care about that.

I'm so angry at myself as I walk back to the bedroom and curl up under my sheets. I just pissed off my best friend after she had a wonderful day with a man she says that she's in love with. I feel like crap. I shouldn't have said those things to her. I'm such a horrible friend.

And with that thought, I drift off; back to sleep for the third time that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up and bolt upright. What time is it? Do I have class?

I uncomfortably find my phone in my pocket and pull it out, feeling where it indented into my skin while I was asleep. I sigh with relief when I see that it's Friday. I don't have any classes on Friday. I feel like going back to bed, but I force myself to get up and wander into the kitchen area.

I find Ino asleep on the couch. The television is on, but the volume is off. Jeez. She must have been so mad at me that she didn't even want to sleep in the same room. Already knowing that I'm not going to find anything, I open the refrigerator door and search for breakfast. I close it when I'm satisfied that my intuition and memory had been correct. I only bought food for lunch and dinner at the deli.

A beeping sound makes me jump, and I turn toward Ino, expecting her to be awake and quickly coming up with an apology. But she's still lightly breathing, fast asleep. I notice that the beep came from her phone, on the coffee table between the couch and the television. I walk over and pick it up.

It's Naruto. What a surprise. I open the text.

'Hey, baby. How did you sleep?' it reads. I set it back down on the table and walk away. I shouldn't be looking at her messages. But my naturally curious behavior got the better of me, as it usually does.

 _Curious? You're just nosy._

I mentally roll my eyes at my mind's response to my inappropriate snooping in Ino's business. Whatever reason it was, I promise myself that I won't do it again.

I realize that it's a Friday, and I have absolutely nothing to do for the entire day. In fact, I have nothing planned for the entire weekend. Lee hasn't called me back yet, either. I hope he wasn't ignoring me because we haven't spoken in so long. But nevertheless, I'm bored, and I know that I'll be bored for the entire weekend, too, if I don't find something to do.

But Ino is always who I went to with my constant boredom. And now she's mad at me. I decide that I'll apologize to her once she wakes up.

"Sakura?"

I look up from my studying. Ino is in the doorway to our shared bedroom. Her face is unreadable, but I notice that she's clutching her cell phone in her left hand. I assume that she's been texting with Naruto.

"Ino," I begin, uncrossing my legs and placing them on the hardwood floor off the side of my bed. This is it, my dramatic apology. I've been preparing for this. But she holds up a hand to silence me before I have the chance to say a word.

"I'd like to go out tonight," she says, and I tilt my head to one side. "We should drink. A lot."

"Ino, what's wrong?" I ask, and she holds up her phone. My mouth opens in shock. "He didn't…" I say threateningly. "What did he say to you, Ino?"

"We were just texting back and forth…" I can see tears welling in her eyes. I feel like punching Naruto, and I don't even know what he did. "I told him how I felt, and he said that he… he said he needs some space." The tears start to flow down her face and I raise my eyebrows.

"Ino. I told you already, it's only been two weeks." I pause, trying not to remind her of yesterday. "What did you tell him, Ino? You can't tell a guy that you're desperately in love with him after only two weeks."

"I rushed things, I know!" she sobs, and I stand. I walk over to her and embrace her. She hugs me back and her tears soak through my shirt and hit the skin on my shoulder. "I've just never felt like this about a guy before, Sakura! I've never cared about someone like this before, and I don't know what to do. I'm so afraid of losing him, and I think he's gone forever!"

 _Boy, does she have it bad_.

I feel for her, but I can't help but agree with my own point of view on the situation. She barely knows Naruto, and he barely knows her. Even if she did feel so strongly towards him, she should have never told him. She should have waited until he gave her some idea that he felt the same way.

 _But he did say that he loved her yesterday, and he texted her this morning, asking how she slept. Doesn't that mean something?_

"Ino, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you should just give him some space for now, and he'll come around. He obviously cares about you. Even I can see that."

"That's not the problem!" she cries, shoving away from me. I stumble back and look at her in surprise. "I told him to leave me alone!" After she says that, she bursts into a fit of sobs and cries again. "I was so afraid that he'd hurt me, and I shoved him away! I was rushing things, and we both noticed it, and I got scared... I didn't know what I was doing."

"Just call him and tell him that you're sorry," I offer, but she scowls at me.

"I just told the man I love how I feel," she cries, "and he said he needs some space. So, then I told him that he can pretty much go to hell. How the fuck am I supposed to tell him that I'm sorry after all that?!"

I wanted to ask her why she told him to go to hell, in so many words, but I didn't want her to cry anymore. Instead, I took a different approach.

"I don't think that getting drunk is going to solve your problem."

"I don't want to solve my problem! I just want to forget about all this! I want to forget about Naruto! I just want to get over him!"

She runs out of the bedroom and I follow her. She flops down on the couch, face-down, and continues to cry. I walk to her side and place a hand on her back. She doesn't seem to notice, but I keep it there anyway.

I've never seen her like this before. I've seen her bring home all sorts of boys to spend the night with, but she always told them off and got over them in a split second. No one had ever had an effect like this on my best friend. I always thought that she was immune to being in love, but I can see that I was wrong. I wonder if Naruto is really the guy for her.

"Okay," I say, my voice soothing but determined, "Come on, Ino. Let's go get drunk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the _fuck_ is that?!" Ino calls out, and then bursts out laughing. I look over at where her less than subtle finger is pointing and find that she's looking at a man that just walked into the bar. His hair is shaved on both sides of his head, and he has a row of two-foot long green spikes down the middle of his head. I can't help it. I burst out laughing, too.

My inner self is quiet. She never has anything to say once I start pouring down the booze. My tumbler is filled to the rim with scotch and ice once more, and I tip the bartender. Again. I don't remember how much I gave him so far, but I can tell that he's taking advantage of my drunken state. He just loves to keep shoving alcohol in my face.

"I don't know why I even went out with that dickhead," Ino says to me, turning around on her stool and downing another Sambuca. According to her, it's a lady's shot. I usually try to avoid the heavy stuff, though. "He's such an ass. Who does he think he is, anyway?! I told him how it was. I liked him and I wanted him to like me back. If that's too much for him, then he can go f—"

"Ino!" I cry, placing my hands over her mouth across the space between us. She almost falls backward, and we both start laughing like a couple of maniacs.

"Really, Sakura," she says, "Did I ever tell you that you're so lucky? I'm jealous of you. Did I ever tell you that? I wish I could be you sometimes." Now this is something I've never heard before, and I'm all ears. "You don't have the drama of dumb boys gathering around you all the time. You don't have to worry about what you look like or what you say to your date when he tries to make a move and you're not interested. You just don't have to deal with men and all their bullshit. You're so lucky, Sakura. I wish I was you right now. Naruto would have never asked me out in the first place."

I know that I've just been insulted, but I can't be mad at her. Not after what happened and how dopey I feel right now. But I hear what could be my conscience, and she's yelling at me to do something about the obvious insult. I ignore her and gulp down my scotch. The bartender walks by to fill my tumbler and I slide him a tip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel like hell.

Ino and I are back at the apartment and she's busy throwing up in the toilet. My headache is peaking at its worst intensity and I really wish she would give me a few minutes with the toilet, too. I just know that I'm going to throw up. I can feel it in my gut.

 _What a stupid idea. You know you can't hold alcohol very well. Why did you do that, you moron?_

My inner self is back. I sigh.

Ino needed me, and a hangover is the least I could withstand for her. She's my partner in crime, and I'll fight my way through crowds of Narutos and boys like him for her. She deserves better than Naruto if he's going to walk away from her. He doesn't know what he's giving up.

The doorbell rings and I cover my ears, the noise piercing my eardrums like icicles and rusty nails. I'm standing by the window, and I catch a glimpse of a crowd outside, down below near the entrance. They're all huddling around a vehicle that's illegally parked in front of the main door. I'm not a car person, but it looks like something very new and very expensive.

The doorbell rings again and I shout. "I'm coming!" It makes my headache worse, but at least my anger has been dulled. I rub my temples and walk to the door. Before I open it, a fist pounds on the other side, loudly and insistently. Fury filling each and every fiber of my being, I grab the doorknob and swing open the door.

" _What the hell do you want?!_ " I scream, and my conscience screams back as my headache makes the blood pound in my head. It's so painful. But when I see who's standing in front of me, I want to throw up for a whole other list of reasons.

 _Holy… freaking… fuck._

"Um… Excuse me? …Miss Yamanaka?" he asks. And it's none other than Sasuke Fucking Uchiha, live and in the flesh. I do a double-take. He's in dark blue jeans and a gray t-shirt—something I've never seen him in on television before. And, hot damn, does he look good. His eyes are even darker in person, and his hair is unruly, but it still looks sexy. I realize that I'm staring and I shake my head a little to stop myself.

He takes a step back and looks at the number on the door. He nods once to himself. "Are you Miss Yamanaka?" he asks again, placing the full force of his deep, onyx eyes on me.

 _Holy fucking shit._

I manage to shake my head.

"Oh… Well, is she available?" he asks. "I'd like to speak with her."

 _Talk, you moron!_ My inner voice screams at me.

"She's, umm, throwing up right now." I mentally slap myself as the words slur out of my mouth. The stunningly attractive multibillionaire looks at me like I'm insane, and I would have agreed with him if I had the ability to continue speaking.

"Excuse me?" he asks, obviously not believing what he just heard. And he's so much hotter in person. I would have never believed that he could get hotter than he is on T.V., until now.

"We got drunk," I spit out, and I'm not sure why I'm telling him about one of the poorest decisions of my life. I know it only makes me look even more like a babbling idiot.

"Oh…" he says, and I can tell that he really thinks I'm crazy now. He must. "Can I come in?"

What? Sasuke Uchiha, in my shitty apartment with only three rooms, food that will only last for about five days, extremely dirty windows, and a horrid stench of puke lying stagnant in the air? What do I say to that?

"S-Sure," I stammer. What else could I say? It wasn't like I had the nerve to tell him no. How could I leave the famously gorgeous billionaire out in the hallway of a dorm building for people who couldn't afford an apartment? He looks like a movie star in a dump. And, oh, how realistic that crappy metaphor is. He is a light in the shadows of this bleak building.

"Thank you," he says, taking a step forward. But he stops and his expression is unreadable. What's the matter?

 _You're in his way, you idiot! Take a hike!_

I quickly take a few steps backwards, feeling like I shouldn't put my back to him, just in case I might miss something. An expression on his face, or even a chance to hear him speak again. And to me, of all people. I feel like I'm dreaming.

"Had a rough day?" he asks, looking at me again, and I hope he isn't asking because I look like I just got hit by a garbage truck. I wasn't expecting company, much less him, to come to the door. But I feel like I'm going to come apart at the seams every time he places those deep, dark eyes on me.

"Where is Miss Yamanaka?" he asks, after a period of silence. I can help but notice how polite he's being.

 _It must be your insanity. He's probably afraid that you'll attack him if he isn't nice._

"In the bathroom," I say, and I flush bright pink when my voice takes on a high note from my conscience's comment. I had a different form of attacking in mind.

Sasuke Uchiha cocks his head to one side in confusion and I quickly point to the door on his left. It's closed, and I don't hear Ino's barfing anymore. Maybe she's feeling better. I'm glad. Maybe now I can get my chance at the toilet. I still feel nauseous and it's not going to go away until I throw up all the alcohol in my system. I'm sure of it. Frankly, I'm surprised I've managed to hold out this long.

"Let me do it," I say quickly, before he can even reach for the doorknob. I just know that my glossy-haired friend will freak out and have a hysteric meltdown if Mr. Hot-and-Sexy-Billionaire-Uchiha walks in on her unexpectedly.

I knock on the door gently with my fist, careful not to make it too loud for my own benefit. "Ino," I say quietly. "Are you okay? Can I come in?" When I don't hear a response, my breathing picks up. I know he's behind me, watching, waiting—patiently, I hope. "Ino, I'm coming in now, okay?"

When I don't hear a response again, I turn the knob and open the door. I can feel the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, so I know that he's right behind me.

 _It figures that he's here to see Ino and not you_ , my conscience spits out, and I mentally frown. Well, of course. It isn't like I would ever expect anything different than what's happened all my life. Even if it is Sasuke Billionaire Uchiha. That doesn't change anything.

"Sakura…" Ino says, and she's clutching her stomach on the floor, curled up into a ball. "Ow, it hurts. Can you get me some Tylenol—?" Her words stop short and her mouth opens as she looks over my shoulder. Clearly, I know what she's gaping at. And I must say that it is very unladylike, especially for Ino. She ogles no man, as she likes to tell me sometimes. I relish the moment. Ino, man's best friend, is staring with her mouth open. What a Kodak moment, and I don't even have my phone on me.

Her face gets paler—if that's even possible—and she forces herself to sit up straight. I watch her flatten her hair in an attempt to make herself look presentable. Personally, I think she could have fallen into the toilet and she's still look great. But that's just my biased, best friend point of view. She'd probably kill me if I told her that.

"Oh… wow… Jeez, this is embarrassing," she finally says with a girly giggle. "Can I help you with something, Mr. Uchiha?"

 _Mr. Uchiha?! What the hell! It's as if she's already getting to know him on a different level. Why didn't you call him that? Oh, that's right. You were too busy being an idiot and giving him the impression that you need a trip to the nuthouse._

I tell my conscience to be quiet for once in my life.

Sasuke Uchiha walks right by me to Ino, brushing my shoulder as he passes. My breath hitches in my throat at the contact and I make a gagging noise. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to notice. I flush pink anyway. He might have just decided to start ignoring me, like all the other hot guys in my life.

"Miss Yamanaka. May I have a word with you?" He doesn't wait for her answer. "I'm here as a favor for a friend…"

"Naruto," Ino breaths silently, and Sasuke Uchiha nods once.

"I don't know what he wants me to say to you, and to be honest, he should really do it himself. But, I owe him, so I'm here. He's also a bit incapacitated at the moment. Actually, he's in much the same situation that you are. He spent all of today getting a little too drunk. You should really call him." He rolls his perfect obscure eyes in an "I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this" kind of way, but then his tone is serious again. "He misses you."

 _Wow. Sentimental much?_

I'd pictured him speaking much differently in person. And although it's obvious that he dislikes being here, like an errand boy, it's clear that Naruto means something to him. I can almost hear how much he dislikes his friend being in whatever states he's currently in. And, looking at Ino, I can do more than just imagine how he's been feeling. But something is off. Sasuke Uchiha sounds… almost desperate. Is that all because Naruto is upset?

Ino doesn't reply, and I watch Sasuke Uchiha stand and turn back around. HHHHe's about to walk past me to leave, and a sheen of sweat appears on my forehead. I can feel something churning violently in my stomach, and my esophagus begins to swell and warp. I can taste what's coming in the back of my throat.

 _Oh, no. Not here. Not now. Oh, please, don't let this happen now. Please. Oh, no. Shit!_

I know it's coming and I bend down to the right, vomit spurting out of my mouth like a waterfall. I try to be careful, but I think it hit the side of the sink. I convulse, dropping to my knees as I vomit, again and again, all over the tiled floor of the apartment's bathroom floor.

"What the fuck?!" His voice sounds like angels, even as he uses profanities.

I hear Ino squeal in fright, probably of being hit. But as I feel another round coming on, something is around my waist, and it hauls me to my feet. I am dragged on my knees over to the toilet, where I don't have to make a mess on the floor.

But as I feel a firm hand on the back of my neck, holding my pink hair out of my face, I instantly know what's going on.

 _Holy shit. Sasuke Uchiha has his arm wrapped around me as I'm uncontrollably throwing up in front of him. Could this be any more humiliating?_

I tense each time I puke, my fingernails digging into his arm around my waist as I flinch in agony. I can't help but admire his strength as I retch, as surprising as that is to me. I can feel the powerful muscles in his arm around me, and it's as if he's made of solid rock. I don't move him as I continue to quiver and throw up into the toilet. I can feel my stomach empty itself of alcohol, and everything else that was in there, but a round of dry heaves leave me gasping for breath every time it subsides for a moment or two.

I'm panting, and I don't know how long it's going to last, but all I want is for it to go away. After a few moments of nothing, I can feel Sasuke Uchiha loosening his hold on me. But as he begins to let me go, another spasm of dry heaves racks my body and I jerk forward, unable to breath. I feel him quickly grasp me again before my chin slams into the toilet seat painfully, but I think that it's over now.

He holds onto me for another minute or so before a tissue is shoved at my face. I tilt my head up to find Ino, the entire tissue box in her hands, and a sympathetic look on her face.

"You okay?" she asks me, and I nod, snatching the tissue and wiping my mouth and chin. I let out a few loud coughs, doubling over again and quickly grabbing for another tissue. But the only thing my mind registers is that Sasuke Uchiha is still holding me in an iron-like grasp. I don't want to move, but I have the feeling that I wouldn't be able to, even if I tried.

But I'm so afraid to move again. I feel like another round of vomiting could happen at any moment if I move too quickly. My head is spinning and my headache comes back, stronger than before from my constant spasms and dry heaving. I feel like passing out, it's so painful.

I hear a low, moaning noise, and it takes me a few seconds to realize that it's me. I can feel my own consciousness slipping, but I can still make sense of the things around me.

"Here, help her into the bedroom," I hear Ino say, and I feel Sasuke Uchiha's other arm wrap around me and hold me upright as I'm half-dragged into the other room.

I can't believe how easily Ino talks to the gorgeous billionaire. Her voice doesn't waver. She doesn't flinch or stammer. Her words are perfect, not slurred. It's as if she's talking to me, or anyone else for that matter. She's so calm and cool, even right after barfing and probably dealing with the next stage of her hangover. I feel like such a loser right now.

 _Watch Sasuke Uchiha fall in love with her_ , my conscience says sadly. _You never stood a chance_.

And I know she's right. I know that I've probably made a horribly negative impression in his memory forever.

 _Oh, no. What if he mentions you on television? You're going to be known as the loser who barfed in front of Sasuke Uchiha, beautiful, gorgeous, hot and sexy face of the future. You're going to be marked for life as a drunken, babbling little girl that belongs in a mental institution._

"Put her down slowly. I don't want her throwing up all over her bed."

My brain registers that I'm being gently placed down on my familiar creaky mattress in the bedroom. I groan after I feel strong arms letting me go. I feel like I'm on clouds, but my headache is just getting warmed up. My eyesight begins to double and twirl and I whimper.

 _Please, don't throw up again. Oh, God, please no._

"So, about Naruto…" I hear Ino say, but her voice trails off into nothing as I slip under the veil of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I wake up slowly. My eyes open first, and about ten minutes later, I dare to glance around the room. It's swaying back and forth, but I can handle it. I gently place my palms behind me and push my back off of the creaky mattress. Everything's okay, except for the splitting headache, but I know that some Motrin will put that down relatively fast.

I'm sitting up now, and I swing my legs over the side of the bed, putting pressure on the soles of my feet, testing the waters. When I'm satisfied, I slide forward and gradually stand. And when I know that I'll be fine, I head for the kitchen area to get some meds.

"Sakura!" Ino's shout makes me want to punch her as I leave the confines of our dorm's single bedroom. Doesn't she know that I have a headache? "You okay?"

I nod once before grabbing a plastic cup and filling it with tap water from the sink.

"I heard you were out for a while," another voice says, and I turn to find Naruto, sitting on the couch. He has a goofy grin on his face, but I can tell by his tone that he cares.

I look back and forth between the two of them, but before I can say something, Ino cuts me off.

"We're back together," she says simply. "Friday morning… it was just a misunderstanding." And I can tell that she doesn't want to talk to me about her personal life, especially in front of Naruto.

 _Friday morning?_ My inner voice speculates.

"How long was I out?" I ask her.

"It's Sunday afternoon, Sakura. You passed out Friday night. You slept through all of Saturday."

 _Jeez_. "I'm sorry," I say. It's all I can think of.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, and your Motrin's on the counter. I put it out for you." Ino smiles and I look down to find two small tablets. I smile back at her gratefully and take them, downing them both in one gulp. I put down my cup of tap water and walk over to them. I've been out for too long, so leaving them alone now really isn't an option for me. I sit down on the couch so that Ino is between me and Naruto.

"What happened after I passed out?" I ask Ino, after a moment of silent T.V. watching. I already know that my inner voice was about to pester me for an answer to that question, so I decide to ask it before she gets the chance.

"You mean with Sasuke?" Ino asks.

 _She's already on a first name basis with the guy!_

I nod.

"I don't know. He told me to call Naruto and then left. And after that… well, we realized that our texts were just misunderstood. I thought he meant one thing and he thought I meant something else. How silly, right?" She laughs and I force a smile.

 _I can see that you two are back together, Ino! I want to know if I threw up all over Sasuke Freaking Uchiha, or something like that! Not what you learned about your two-week relationship with his friend!_

I glance over at Naruto, and he smirks and shrugs at me. When he doesn't add anything, I press him to speak. I still have a few questions that need answering.

"Naruto, why did you tell him to come here? I thought he was in Paris for work."

He stops smiling, but I don't think he's offended. Ino watches the television, so I assume that she's already been through this with him.

"I was really drunk," Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I don't really remember what I said to Sasuke. I remember leaving my house after I got Ino's last text, and he said that I sounded horrible when I called him. But he took his private jet right away." He pauses to let out an embarrassed laugh. "I guess I must have sounded pretty bad, because it didn't take him very long to get here."

 _They must be really good friends… But Sasuke did say that he owed Naruto a favor…_

Ino suddenly turns to Naruto and wraps her arms around his neck, a pitiful expression on her face. She looks very motherly, holding him like that, and for some reason, I can't help but feel like Naruto left something out, and Ino knows what it is.

"He had to get back," Naruto continues, "So he headed to the airport right after he made this detour."

I kept quiet for a few moments until it became evident that conversation was over regarding this topic. What was so wrong with asking questions? Did something else happen that Naruto didn't want me to know? And if so, then what in the world was it? Why would multibillionaire Sasuke Uchiha come to Ino's and my apartment just to ask her to call Naruto? It just doesn't make sense to me. But I can tell that more inquiry wouldn't be permitted, so I decide to just sit there and watch television with them, trying my best not to feel like the third wheel again.

"Didn't you say that you were looking for a job?" Ino says suddenly, making me jump. I turn my head to look at her.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask her. I don't like it when she starts something like this. I never know where she's going to take it.

"Well, I was just thinking. Naruto, sweetheart, since you're friends with Sasuke Uchiha…"

"What?" Naruto barks out. "You can't be serious…" There's another period of silence, and it's getting more awkward each time it happens. Thankfully, Naruto saves the day by sighing. "I don't know, Ino. You want me to ask him if he has a position that's open?"

"For Sakura. She's been looking for a job for a while now, and seeing as Mr. Uchiha owns companies all over the world, he's bound to hire her, right?"

 _Ino, pushy as always. But for once, I'm glad she's so forceful. I could certainly use the extra money, and I have been thinking about getting a job for a while now anyway._

"I… I guess so. I don't know." Naruto looks confused and baffled. He's practically speechless. "I never really ask him for favors. And after what happened before… I don't think he'll want to hear from me for a while."

I see an evil smile creep its way to Ino's perfect lips, and I shiver. _What's she up to?_ I don't like the look of the situation already.

"Why don't you give Sakura his number, and she can call him herself?"

My lips part and I let out a heavy breath in shock.

 _What are you trying to do, get me sent to a mental institution?!_ _After what happened, I'm probably the last person he wants to talk to, much less hire for a job!_

"I don't think so," I say quickly, but my tone gives me away. Even Naruto looks over at me sympathetically.

"Why not?" he asks, and they're both looking at me, so I'm forced to answer.

"Ino, after what happened—"

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed."

 _Yes, of course I'm embarrassed, you idiot!_

"No, I just… I don't think he likes me very much…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto interrupts. "He told me you were very entertaining…"

 _He said that? Oh, my GOD._

"Naruto…" Ino says warningly. Obviously, the spikey-haired blonde doesn't know exactly what happened here before I passed out.

"I don't think he'd mind me giving you his number," Naruto continues. "But you have to make sure you don't go waving it around like a red flag. If he started getting random people calling his cell, he'd kill me." He pauses. "Or, I can just give you his secretary's number and she can schedule an interview for you."

I nod.

 _I can't believe he said I was ENTERTAINING._

"Well, I've got to go." Naruto kisses Ino on the forehead and stands.

 _Entertaining… What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"What? So soon?" she asks apologetically.

 _Holy crap. I threw up all over the place, right in front of him…_

"Yeah. I've got to work tomorrow."

 _I can't call his secretary and ask for a job after that…_

"Sakura, I'll text Ino his secretary's number tomorrow, okay?"

I nod.

 _Of course I won't get the job. He'll just see my name, and then he'll throw out my application. So, what's the point?_

"Cool," Ino says, standing as Naruto closes the door behind him.

 _Cool, WHAT? What's so COOL about this, Ino? This is YOUR fault. Why did you have to tell him that I was looking for a job? Didn't you see what happened on Friday? You were standing right there as I barfed my brains out in front of him!_

"Yeah," I say.

"Trust me, Sakura. This is a good idea. I have something to tell you."

 _What could I possibly want to hear from you right now?_

"What?"

"He didn't leave right after you passed out. He actually stayed."

 _Huh?_

"He wanted to stay to make sure that you were okay. But you were out for so long, and he had to be somewhere… You should have seen him. I think he thought your puking expertise was quite attractive."

 _Don't be an asshole, Ino-pig._

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious! Sasuke Uchiha wanted to stay here to make sure that you were okay!"

 _I thought I felt like crap before, but you really know how to make me feel even worse…_

"I'm going to bed."

"Call that number!"

"I will."

And then I'm gone. I don't want to talk to anyone anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura? …Sakura, wake up already!"

My eyes shoot open and Ino is right in my face. She's standing above me with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips.

"What?" I ask sleepily.

"It's Monday, Sakura. Come on, get up. We have class."

 _Ugh. Five more minutes, Mom…_

"Seriously, Sakura. You were out for about a day and you're still tired? Sometimes I wonder…"

I mutter under my breath and sit up. My stomach instantly growls, loud enough for both of us to hear it, and we giggle.

"How long has it been since you've eaten something?" Ino asks. "You're so irresponsible."

"I had those pretzel sticks at the bar," I murmur.

"Complimentary pretzels with your alcohol don't count as food, Sakura. And besides, you threw up everything you ate anyway. So, technically, your stomach has been empty since Friday. _Eat_ _something_!"

I realize with glee that my headache is almost completely gone. I barely felt her screech at me to have breakfast.

"Sure, sure. What do we have?" I ask, and I do it on purpose. We both know that we don't have breakfast food in the apartment. Ino sneers in a very unladylike manner.

"We're going to go get you an egg sandwich at the deli. We can split it if you want. I'm starving, too, you know."

"Alright. Fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After class is over for the day, and we're standing in the parking lot outside the main campus's directory building, Ino looks over at me and smiles maniacally.

"Guess what I just got from Naruto?" she sings, and I roll my eyes. If she hadn't been bugging me for half the day about it, I'd still know what she was talking about. "Here," she says, "I've texted you the number. Call the secretary! _Now_!"

 _This is a horrible idea… Why is she being so pushy about this?_

"There, I've sent it to you. Now make that call, Sakura!"

"Okay, okay."

I reach into my pocket when my cell vibrates from Ino's text message. I pull it out and dial the number. But before I hit send, I look at her.

"Don't tell me you want to be alone with the secretary…" she says jokingly. I don't answer and she rolls her eyes, turning around and walking in the opposite direction. "Whatever, Sakura. I'll be in the car. Don't take too long," she says in a sing-song voice.

I hit send and let the horror begin. A woman picks up on the second ring.

"Hello. Mr. Uchiha's office. How can I help you?" She sounds young. And pretty. I don't like this one bit, and now I like it even less. Why am I calling his personal office number just to ask for a job interview? It seems a little loudmouthed to me right now.

"Yes, my name is Sakura Haruno. I was told that I could call this number to schedule an interview for a job." My comment comes out like a question and I remember what my mother used to tell me about speaking on the phone. I hope the secretary doesn't think I'm a man. Or in pain. My self-conscious level rises dramatically.

"Oh?" the young woman on the other line says, disbelieving. "I'm sorry, who gave you this number?" She sounds polite, but my face flushes scarlet. I'm so humiliated. I knew this was a bad idea.

"Umm," I stammer. "S-Sorry." I don't want to give her Naruto's name. I feel even worse because I already gave her my full name. What did I do that for?

"Excuse me? Who gave you this number?" She sounds quite annoyed. I flush again.

 _Just hang up on her!_ My inner self screams at me. _She only knows your name. There are a million Sakura Harunos in the world. Hang up!_

"Miss?" the woman says when I don't answer her. I try my best to ignore my inner self as I take a deep breath.

"I don't remember who gave it to me. I'm sorry for calling. Sorry for wasting your time. I promise I won't give this number out to anyone else or—"

"Excuse me?" she interrupts, but I get the feeling that she isn't talking to me from the way her voice dies off, like she's holding the phone away from her mouth.

"W-What?" I stutter anyway, taken by surprise from her interruption.

"A young lady by the name of Sakura Haruno," the woman continues, and her voice is distant, so I know that she's talking to someone else. "She said she was calling for an interview… No, sir… I don't know who gave it to her… Excuse me, sir? …Yes, sir." Her voice comes back, loud and clear. "Miss? Are you still there?"

"Y-Yes."

"Mr. Uchiha will speak with you now." And I don't have time to respond, or think, before the phone on the other line is handed over. My worst nightmare comes true.

"Miss Haruno." It's not a question. He knows that it's me. And his voice is deep, dark. I can't tell if he's upset, angry, or just formal. I hope it's the latter.

 _Oh, gosh._

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?" He's terse.

 _Oh, shit. He's referring to Friday._

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"You're calling for a job interview." Again, it's not a question. He knows why I called. I feel my ears heating up with embarrassment. I'm talking to Sasuke Uchiha on the phone! This is crazy!

"Yes."

"Naruto gave you this number."

 _If you know everything already, then why are you repeating it like this?!_

"Yes."

He mutters something, and I can tell that he's pulled the phone away from his mouth. I hope I didn't just get Naruto into trouble.

"It's not his fault!" I shout into the phone, making sure he can hear me.

"What?" He's back.

"I said it's not Naruto's fault. He was just being polite. Ino and I managed to convince him. He was reluctant to give it to me, but he was just being nice. And I'd never give it to anyone else. And neither would Ino. You have my word. You shouldn't be mad at him. Please, it's not his fault."

"I wasn't blaming Naruto for anything."

"… Oh." I feel like a blabbering idiot again, and a period of silence follows.

"Miss Haruno?"

"I'm still here."

More silence follows.

"I'll have my secretary schedule an interview for you. Is there a specific department you would like to work in?"

Now this is something I haven't thought about, and I take a moment to think. I can hear his light breathing on the other end and I flush once more. He's getting impatient.

"No, I didn't really think about that," I say, unable to come up with a department that I'd enjoy working in. I don't even know what sorts of companies he owns, for crying out loud! How in the world am I supposed to know?!

"Oh." He's impatient again, but I think I hear a trace of amusement. I can't help but flush.

 _At this rate, you might as well go ahead and paint your face pink_. My inner self laughs at me. I ignore her to the best of my ability.

"I don't really know what kind of business you're in…" I say, embarrassed.

"Then why would you call and ask for a job?"

 _Because Ino made me do it!_

"I don't know. I just really need a job, and I was told that you might be able to hire me." I sound like such an idiot right now.

"Naruto told you that?"

"Yes."

I freeze when he doesn't say something in return. _Just great. He hung up on you_.

"Miss Haruno, I believe that—"

"Hello—?"

 _Stop talking like an idiot and keep your mouth shut! Let him speak!_

"I'm sorry. Go ahead."

There's another moment of silence and I seriously contemplate hanging up on him. All I'm doing is making a fool out of myself. And that's a real accomplishment, seeing as I kind of did that already on Friday. How much less could he possibly think of me if I hang up on him?

"When are you free?" he asks, and his tone is impatient again. I want to tell him to forget about it, but something in his question tells me that it's a bad idea. If I back out now, I would really make a nuisance out of myself. I'm already wasting his time.

"I-I don't know."

 _Stop blabbering and think, Sakura! When the hell are you free? After class? During lunch? Mornings? After dinnertime? Answer him!_

"Are you free right now?" he asks casually.

 _WHAAAAT?!_

I take a risky glance over at Ino's car across the parking lot. She's staring at me and her eyes widen expectantly when my gaze lands on her face, through the slightly tinted windows. She smiles a perfect Ino-smile and gives me two thumbs-up. I quickly shake my head and give her a desperate look. She narrows her eyebrows and I look away from her.

"I think so."

 _Holy crap…_

"Good. I'll let you speak with my secretary now. She'll tell you what to do from here. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you."

 _Did that horribly embarrassing experience just land me a job interview? Wow…_

"It's my pleasure, Miss Haruno."

 _Oh, gosh. He sounded so hot just then… So dark and sexy…. Oh my. I think I'm going to hyperventilate .What the hell is wrong with me?_

And then the phone is handed back over to the young woman that originally answered my call.

"Hello?" she asks, and I snap myself out of my trance-like fantasy.

"Yes?"

"The interview will be scheduled for tonight at seven-thirty. Is that okay with you, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you."

 _Seven-thirty… Don't forget. Whatever you do, Sakura, do NOT forget._

"Just give me a moment and I'll tell you the address."

A few seconds go by, and I hear a noise that sounds like the ruffling of papers and the opening and closing of desk drawers. I get the feeling that the woman is going through a lot of trouble to fit me in tonight for this interview. I wonder if she has to cancel anything… I feel bad, but excited. Did Sasuke Uchiha ask her to make room for me on the schedule? And if so, then wouldn't it be HIS schedule? Is HE going to be the one conducting the conference?

 _Oh, no… What have I just gotten myself into?_

"Do you have somewhere to write this down, Miss?" the woman asks me. I quickly pull my purse off of my shoulder and rummage through the contents. I find a dull pencil and a piece of crumpled scrap paper with old notes on it.

"Yes. Go ahead." I say, flipping the paper over and picking at the top of the pencil to make sure it writes.

"It's 731 Corporate Drive, off the Interstate, Exit 35. There's a Corporate Court right before it, so make sure you take the Drive. It's about three miles out from the Court."

I scribble as fast as I can, writing down the address first and then memorizing not to make the turn onto the wrong street.

"Did you get all that?" the woman asks, and I can't help but notice how polite she's speaking now. It's much different than the fake tone I heard when she first picked up the phone. I wonder where the sudden change came from.

"Yes. Thank you. Can I ask you who I'll be speaking with?" I hold my breath.

"Why, Mr. Uchiha, of course." I mentally whimper. She sounds like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Isn't that the reason why you called this number? If you wanted a specific job, you should have called the head of that department. Not this office. This is Mr. Uchiha's personal contact line for business."

I make a mental note to scream at Naruto the next time I see him as I head across the lot to the car. What in the world was that dumb blonde thinking? What in the world went through Ino's head when she made me do this? I don't want to do it anymore!

 _Oh, suck it up, Sakura! It's done and over with. Just do your thing and get that job!_

But, why does it have to be Sasuke Uchiha? Why can't I talk to someone else? ANYONE else. This is killing me, and I wonder what my chances are about the multibillionaire forgetting all about my call. It's slim to none, I know. But I silently hope that he calls and cancels. I really don't want to do this.

"How'd it go?" Ino asks as I quietly slip into the passenger's seat and she starts the car. "Did you get the job or what?"

"I have an interview," I manage to squeak out.

"That's great, Sakura!" She tilts her head to the side when I frown at her. "What happened? I would have thought that you'd be happy to finally get a chance at a job like this. You've been looking for quite a while with no luck. This is a _good_ thing, Sakura! Stop frowning!"

"Naruto gave me his personal secretary's number," I say solemnly.

"So what?" She doesn't get it.

"So, I have to talk to him to get a job. I think he cleared his schedule to fit me in."

"He? You mean you spoke to Sasuke Uchiha on the phone?" She's giddy with delight. "I thought you said you talked to his secretary. How did you manage that?" I frown at her giant grin. She's such a gossiper sometimes.

"I don't know. One second, I was talking to some lady, and then I was talking to _him_." I still can't say his first name.

"And he cleared his schedule for you? Sakura, I think he likes you… I mean, he _likes you_ , likes you. Why else would he do that? No offense, but I'm sure a guy like him has plenty of workers, and doesn't really think about conducting singular interviews and hiring individuals. I mean, he's probably got thousands of people under him. He must really like you to do this for you."

 _Yeah, that's what I want. To have a guy that likes me as my boss… Oh, jeez._

"I don't know. I'm nervous. And after what happened on Friday…"

"Sakura, get it through your thick skull already! I'm telling you the truth. This guy has got a thing for you. He stayed an extra hour at our apartment to see if you were okay. And he wasn't there for _me_ , Sakura. That was pretty damn obvious. He kept checking in on you up until the moment he walked out the door. And now _this_. You've got to be blind to not see what's going on! He _likes_ you! Multibillionaire, businessman, hot-and-gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha fucking _likes_ you!"

I frown as she pulls out of the parking lot. It's almost empty now because of our delay. But I can't help but feel a little better from hearing Ino's words. I even allow myself a slimmer of hope that maybe she's right. But I don't allow my hopes to get too high. I don't want them to fall down too hard. I just know that would be painful.

 _Why not?_ My inner self says proudly. _I'm semi-beautiful, semi-intelligent, and I can't hold alcohol very well. What's not to like?_

"Just do this job-meeting thing and you'll see what I mean," Ino says as we pull into the parking lot for our apartment building. "Trust me. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. You've got something here, and I'll be damned if I let you waste it. You're going for this, Sakura. No complaints. You hear me?"

I nod once and step out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

It's six fifty-five and I'm checking the GPS on my phone. It has no idea where the hell I'm supposed to go, and I'm in the same situation. I'm upstream without a paddle.

 _For heaven's sake, I'm upstream and I don't even have a BOAT!_

How am I supposed to get where I'm going if I don't even know where it is?! I look at the crumpled paper and try to think. I've got thirty-five minutes before I'm late. I can figure this out, I tell myself. But I'm not very convincing.

 _Interstate… Hmm, I know where that is. And Exit 35… I should head east, I think. And then all I have to do is look for the right road, and then the number, 731. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

I pull out of the parking lot and head for the Interstate, eastbound. It takes about half an hour, but I find an Exit 35. Thankfully, it only takes about a minute for me to find the road named Corporate Court. I remember the secretary's words and continue down the road. She said it was three miles down, but I find myself worrying as ten minutes go by, and still no sign of it.

 _Just keep going. It's got to be here somewhere._

What if it's all just one big prank? Sasuke Uchiha doesn't want to see me again. He just wants to mess with me and get me lost on some road that doesn't even exist. _Oh, why me?_

But then I look ahead and there's a road labeled Corporate Drive. I hit the brakes a little harder than necessary, and turn onto the road. It's now seven twenty, and I'm starting to sweat. _I'm going to be late. I just know it. Oh, fuck. Why didn't I leave earlier?_

The first number on the road is 1, and I let out a muffled scream. I go against everything I learned in driving school and put the pedal to the metal, doing fifty-five miles an hour down a curvy, thirty-five mile an hour road. It's quite busy for a small back-road. I pass a car almost every five seconds on the opposite side. There's no one behind me because of my outrageous speed, but I can see someone up ahead, driving like a grandmother. I slowly break and let out another scream, turning my head to make sure that my windows are tightly closed.

I pick up my phone from the cup holder in the center console. It's seven twenty-eight, and the number of the building to my right is only three hundred and four. I decide to calm myself by doing some heavy breathing, but after another minute goes by, I can't help but let out a wild stream of profanities to the driver in front of me.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_

I take another worried glance at my cell. It's seven fifty-two and I'm running through a three-story parking lot to get to an elevator. I reach it and wait impatiently for the door to open. It takes way too long, in my personal opinion, and by the time I'm on the first floor of the humungous parking area, it's seven fifty-five.

I practically trip through the doorway, and I'm surprised to find that I'm walking on a pale red, roll-out carpet. I follow it forward to a large, half-moon shaped desk. A middle-aged woman with light brown hair looks up at me. I'm about to smile at her, but her face is sour, so I stare blankly at her.

"Hello," I say, "I'm here for a job interview."

"Name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

She looks at me coldly for a few seconds before grabbing a piece of paper from behind the desk. She scans it with her eyes and then looks up at me again. She looks pleased with herself.

"You were scheduled for a meeting with Mr. Uchiha a half hour ago," she says, and her glare is scrutinizing. I try to hold her gaze, but I'm so uncomfortable. "I'm afraid I can't let you in. Mr. Uchiha is currently in a meeting. You're free to wait until he's finished, but I don't know how long that will be. And I can't make any promises afterwards. His schedule is full for the rest of the night, and I don't know if he'll be able to squeeze you in."

"Oh," I say. That doesn't sound very promising.

 _Stay! You'll never get another chance like this! If you stay, he'll see how determined you are. But if you leave now, it's all over. You know that. Don't make the fool's choice._

"If you're going to stay, the waiting room is to my left, behind that door there," the woman says, probably eager to have me out of her sight. It's obvious that I interrupted her when I walked in. The whole place has a very quiet feel to it. No one is in the room but her and me, and it's such a large room, with a high ceiling. I wonder where all the people are.

"Okay," I say, determined to take my inner self's advice this time, "Thank you."

"I'll let him know that you're here when he gets out of his meeting," she adds, looking down as if she's uninterested. I silently wonder how in the world she got hired in the first place.

I nod and head for the door to the snotty woman's left. When I step into the room, I close the door behind me. There are a few people inside the medium-sized waiting room. The chairs are set up like in a doctor's office, and I smell a faint trace of a doctor-smell. There are two men in black suits and suede pants, and a tall, blonde woman in red pumps and a formal cocktail dress. Her legs are crossed and she's staring at the far wall to her right, apparently avoiding eye contact with the two men across the room.

But all three of them look over at me as I step inside and take my seat.

It's boring and quiet for the next half hour. The time goes by slowly because I can't help checking my cell for the time over and over again. But after the wait, the snotty dark-haired woman pokes her head through the doorway. She doesn't bather looking at me as she motions for the two business-looking men to step forward.

"Mr. Uchiha will see you now," she says. I try to lock eyes with her for some sign of reassurance, but she avoids looking at me altogether as she leaves the room. The two men in their suits follow after her in a rush. I can't help but check the time once more.

 _So, I guess that means that his meeting is over_ , my inner voice says sadly, giving me an imaginary pat on the back. _So, that jerk-lady must have told him that you're here. He's probably mad at you for being late. That's why he doesn't want to see you now_.

I sigh. Maybe he just has a lot of work to do. It was very considerate of him to make room in his day for me, but I wasn't courteous enough to even be here on time. How horrible I must have made him feel about doing something nice for me. I don't deserve this interview anyway. I never did. I just got it by some fluke.

The door opens again and the woman pokes her head inside once more. She glances at me and I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Miss Haruno?" she asks, and I look over at her steadily. "Will you please come with me?" And then she's gone. I quickly jump up from my seat and hurry after her. I have time to look back and notice the blonde woman in the red heels staring at me with a pissed-off expression on her face, probably from being called last.

I step out into the high-ceilinged room and the snotty woman is smiling at me. I involuntarily look over my shoulder to see if there's someone behind me, but I know I'm being rude. For some reason, though, I really don't care. She was snotty before, so I'm allowed to make a rude gesture or two.

Weirdly, she just continues smiling at me as she waits near an elevator. I approach her slowly and she presses a button that opens the elevator door.

"Lucky you," she says, and even though she's smiling, I can tell that she isn't being nicer from her tone. "Mr. Uchiha decided to make room for your scheduled meeting with him. Please step into the elevator. You'll be going to the seventh floor and it'll be the last door at the end of the hall. Alright?"

I nod curtly and step into the elevator, hitting the button that reads 'seven'. The door closes, and I resist the urge to stick my tongue out at the evil woman.

When the elevator door opens again, the two men shuffle into the elevator as I leave. I hear them mumbling as the door closes behind me.

"… don't know why he bothered agreeing to meet us in the first place if he planned on sending us away right after we got here…"

And then the door is closed and I'm in an empty hallway.

 _Did Sasuke Uchiha just clear his schedule for me AGAIN? Don't mess this up. Oh, please don't mess this up._

I make my way to the last door at the end of the hall. I hold my breath and gently knock on the door. There's no answer. I knock again, but I get no reply. When I go to knock a third time, the door is swiftly pulled open in front of my face. I'm left standing in front of Sasuke Uchiha, one fist raised. I quickly put it back down to my side.

"I'm sorry," he says before I have the chance to open my mouth. "I said it was open, but the walls in my office are soundproof from the inside. My apologies, Miss Haruno."

I stand speechless.

 _Pull yourself together! He's talking to you! Didn't you just say that you weren't going to mess this up? Come on! Get in the game, Haruno!_

"I'm so sorry that I'm late," I say, my voice honest and sincere. "I thought I would make it in time, but I had no idea that it was that far from my apartment."

He holds up a hand to silence me, and I instantly shut my mouth. "It's actually better this way. I had something planned, and it took a little longer than I expected. You would have been waiting about a half hour even if you came on time." He steps aside and ushers me into the room. "Have a seat, Miss Haruno."

And I do. I walk forward and pull out one of the few chairs in front of the wide, single desk in the back of the wide room. There are couches and chairs along the walls. I can't help but notice a pair of loveseats in the far right corner. There are a couple doors on the far left wall. I wonder where they lead.

"Now," he says, and he sounds like he's all business as he sits across from me, behind the wide glass desk. "Have you thought about what department you'd like to work in?"

I freeze. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Here," he says, probably sensing my anxiety. He opens a drawer and pulls out a thick packet. He places it on the desk and slides it forward at me. I look at him for a moment. When he nods, I take it and look at the cover page. It reads, 'Department Heads'. I look back up at him. "Look through this for a couple minutes. I'll be right back."

He stands and heads for one of the doors on the far left wall. I can't help but watch him as he exits the room, leaving me alone in his office. I still feel curiosity as to where those two door lead.

 _No snooping around!_ I frown as my inner self catches my thought before it even registers. It's not like I'd go through his desk or anything. I'd be too frightened. I'm scared out of my mind from just sitting in his office, for pity's sake.

I take a look at the first page in the packet that I've been given. It has the name of a department heading, which is a medical industry, the name of the person who is the department head, and what the department entails. That consists of summaries, catalogs, work details, personnel, and a variety of other things. I'm impressed, to say the least, but I don't understand why Sasuke Uchiha gave me this entire summary of his businesses. Why not just give me a list of the departments that have positions that are open?

I decide that medical equipment and such isn't my forte, so I flip a few pages to the next department heading. There are publishing industries, farming industries, weapons industries, and a multitude of other scientific things. I don't know what I'm expected to choose, but after a few more minutes of uncertainty, Sasuke Uchiha returns, coming in through the door that he left out of.

"Have you found anything?" he asks, and I look up at him, meeting his gaze. His dark eyes make me flush and I quickly look back down at the packet of choices. I smell a faint trace of a familiar burning smell, and I recognize it immediately. _Did he just leave to smoke a cigarette?_

"I can't decide," I say, feeling a foreign sensation in the pit of my stomach from his deep gaze. I still can't believe that he left to have a smoke.

"Well, what do you like to do?" Sasuke Uchiha moves to sit at his desk. He folds his hands under his chin and looks across at me. His eyes are penetrating, but curious.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you do for fun?" he asks, and then smirks, "Other than binge drinking."

I frown. "I do not binge drink, Mr. Uchiha." My voice is a lot more for forceful than I thought it'd be. "And I read and write when I'm bored. I like to do lots of things for fun, but college takes up most of my time recently."

"I'm afraid I don't have many businesses in the arts," he says, sighing. "In fact, I don't think I have any positions open that involve such things." He pulls out another paper from under his wide, glass-top desk. He looks at it for a moment before spinning it around and sliding toward me. "Here are a number of open positions. You may choose whichever one you like."

I stare directly at him, ignoring the paper. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, thoroughly confused. He cocks his head to one side in confusion.

"Don't you want a job?" he asks.

"No… Well, _yes_ , of course I do. But why are you going through all this trouble? I thought this was supposed to be an interview. But now you're giving me a list of positions and telling me to pick whatever job I want, and you'll give it to me. What about my qualifications? Don't you want to see some identification or something? I mean, this is hardly what I was expecting…"

Sasuke Uchiha's gaze never wavers. His eyes always stay on me, watching my every move, analyzing each and every one of my expressions. It's unnerving, but after speaking so outright, I have no choice but to hold his gaze.

"Do you want to choose one of these or not?" he asks, pointing to the paper in front of me. I realize that I'm holding my breath, and I slowly let it out. I finally build up the courage to break our eye contact and look down at what he's presented me with. There is a wide variety of job openings, from assistants to managers to recorders. I find a position for a secretary and think back to the dark-haired witch at the front desk. I can't help but giggle as I remember how annoyed she was at being forced to be polite to me.

"Something funny?" Sasuke Uchiha asks, and I shut my mouth. He narrows his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I say, but it was too fast.

"Tell me."

I sigh. What would be the point of lying to him now? He's offering me a free job.

"You're secretary was having a bad day," I say, and he tilts his head, placing his head in one hand. "She wasn't very pleasant. In fact, she was quite rude. I could tell immediately that she wasn't the woman I spoke to on the phone earlier today."

Sasuke Uchiha chuckles lightly. "No, she isn't my personal secretary. She's just in charge of manning the front desk. In all honesty, I don't know what I pay her for. A monkey could do her job."

"I don't know, Mr. Uchiha. I don't think I would have been able to find the elevator if she hadn't been standing right in front of it," I joke, rolling my eyes. He smirks at me.

"Would you like her job?" he suddenly asks. My jaw drops.

"You aren't serious," I say, "Are you?"

"Of course I am. If she was unpleasant to you, then I have every right to fire her. When I hired her, I made it very clear what my expectations were. If she can't even be polite to a beautiful young woman that walks through the front doors of _my_ building, then she should have never been hired in the first place."

 _Beautiful young woman? Oh my._

When I don't say anything in reply, he smiles at me. "I guess you have your new job, Miss Haruno."

"Wait. I can't take that woman's job." I frown.

He pulls out a blank piece of paper and a pen, and quickly scribbles something on it. He then folds the paper and hands it to me. I take it reluctantly but swiftly, so as not to keep him waiting.

"What's this?" I ask, but I already have an idea.

"Give this to her on your way out. She'll understand, and if she doesn't, then tell her that she can contact me personally, if she so desires, and I will explain further the reasons why she no longer has a job here."

"That's so unfair," I say coldly, and he frowns at me.

"You're unhappy with my decision? I thought you disliked her."

"That's no reason for you to fire her and give me her job. That's just cruel. You can't do that."

"It's my company. I can do what I want." He sounds offended. He shrugs.

"I don't want to man a desk all day," I say, "So then there's really no reason for you to fire her." I quickly shove the folded paper back at him. He takes it from me, but it's obvious that he doesn't want to. "I get the feeling that you're used to getting what you want all the time," I say heatedly. I can't believe he'd be so cold as to fire that woman out of the blue.

He places his finger on the list of open positions, but his eyes don't leave mine. "Then are you going to pick one of these or not? Contrary to what it seems you believe, Miss Haruno, I don't have all day to sit here and discuss this with you."

 _Uh, oh. He sounds angry._

I quickly make a show of glancing over the list in front of me. A thought crosses my mind, but I don't want to voice it.

 _Just ask him_. My inner self snaps at me. _Just do it before he kicks you out or something_. I mentally give in to my conscience and open my mouth.

"Can I work here?"

He narrows his eyes at me, glowering.

 _Oh, now you've done it._

"I just offered you a job here, and you said you didn't want it." He's abrupt and moody. I lower my eyes and he grunts his disapproval. "How about this?" he asks, and he reaches over to the phone, pressing a button. A voice comes through.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?" It's the woman at the front desk. I quickly look up and shake my head at him. He isn't really planning on doing that, is he?

"Rose, I'm afraid that I have to let you go."

There's a moment of silence between them before the woman replies. "Excuse me, sir?" Her voice cracks and it's clear that she knows what he said. She just doesn't want it to be true. I frown.

"You heard me. You're fired."

"What? Sir, you're joking, surely. Mr. Uchiha?" Her voice is pleading now, and I have to look at my hands in my lap. I feel like this is my fault.

"I'm sorry, Rose. You are no longer employed by me, which means that you are no longer permitted entry in this building without written consent or permission. I'd advise you to gather your things and leave immediately. Thank you." He hits the same button and the line goes dead. He then looks over at me. "It looks like I have another open position… If you'd like it…"

"I can't believe you just did that."

He shrugs. "To be honest with you, Miss Haruno, she had it coming. I've had multiple complaints from people I've worked with about her unwelcoming behavior. And I never fired her before now because there was no one to replace her. Trust me when I say that I've wanted to give her that message for quite some time now." He pauses. "But now I have no one at my front desk. Would you care to take that position for me?"

He's turning this around on me. I can tell what he's trying to do. But frankly, I don't care. I want to work here. I want to work for this man. I still can't believe that he's the multibillionaire that Ino and I used to gush over when we saw him on television. I never expected that I'd ever be speaking with him, face-to-face, in his personal office, being offered a job in one of probably many buildings that he owns. And it's so close to my apartment. It's about a fifty-minute long drive. That's not so bad, considering the perks.

"Okay."

He smiles and pulls out another paper. "If you could just fill this out for me, you can start next week. We should meet before then so I can give you the details of this job. Let's say, lunch, tomorrow?"

"Are you available?"

"You'll have to free up my schedule, Miss Haruno." I flush. _Can I do that?_

"I thought your personal secretary took care of your schedule." I pick up a pen and quickly fill out the paper. It's simple stuff: my name, address, home phone, cell phone, employment, previous experience, college, gender, age, and all that stuff. I feel strange as I write in my cell number. I feel as if I want to give it to him for a different reason than filling out a mock-application for him.

"I have many secretary personnel. And each one knows my schedule for certain days. You may have to interact with the others every week or so. And learn to use the computer systems. I'll also have to give you a few passwords for databases and such. But you'll have to memorize them. You aren't allowed to write them down for security reasons." My eyes widen. Is this something that I can do? He smirks at my reaction. "Relax, Miss Haruno. I'll get you caught up with what has to be done before you begin. Don't worry about it."

"Because a monkey can do my job?"

He frowns. "It was just a figure of speech."

I don't want this to become another awkward moment of silence. "I know," I say quickly, trying to appease him. But all I can think of is how a woman just got fired because of me. I'm happy that I got a job, yes. But that was horrible. I hope I never have to see her again. I hope she's gone by the time I leave.

"Here," Sasuke Uchiha says, and I look up at him. He's holding out a small rectangular card. But I glance at it. It's blank. I tilt my head. "I'll give you my cell. You'll need it for your new job anyway. You may have to contact me personally at some point. But for now, we'll just use it to plan our meeting to get you acquainted with your employment details."

He pulls out a pen and scribbles a number down onto the blank card. He hands it to me and stands from his chair. I pocket the card, but not before realizing how messy his handwriting is. I mentally snort as I stand with him.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Uchiha," I say, when it doesn't appear that he'll be the first to speak.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Haruno." I flush at his words, as well as the deep gaze of his eyes locked with mine. I feel another foreign feeling in the pit of my stomach. He walks over to my seat and pushes it in for me. "Would you like me to see you out?" he asks.

"Oh, no, thank you. I'll be all right," I say, but not before he takes a swift step forward, in my direction. I freeze. What is he doing? His chest is barely two inches from my nose. I find myself holding my breath, and this time, I don't want to let it go.

"I forgot something," he says softly.

I dare not look up at him. I don't think I could handle looking into his eyes while standing so close to him. My inner voice is quiet, hiding away in the back of my mind. I wonder why that is.

"Please don't call my secretary if something comes up, because it may be forwarded to your cell, depending on how quickly we change the numbers for the front desk. And we wouldn't want any miscommunications." He shrugs and exhales. I flinch when I feel his warm breath on my skin. "And I wouldn't want you to be late…"

 _Oh... He's messing with me._

My inner self comes back at this realization. Sasuke Uchiha takes a quick step backward, away from me.

"I'll call you and give you a time tomorrow," he says. "Do you have class?"

I shake my head. "Only on Mondays and Wednesdays," I say shyly. Did he know that I had class today? I can feel another blush cover my cheeks. He smiles at me and I give him a fleeting one in return. I quickly turn around and head for the door. At this point, I'm eager to leave. I just want to rid myself of this horrible level of self-consciousness and anxiety. I've never felt this way towards a man before. It's unnerving.

"Good day, Miss Haruno," I hear him say as I open the door to leave. I turn around and nod at him, and then I am out the door, running to the elevator, desperate to get back to my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"Well? How'd it go?"

Ino is on her phone, but she puts her hand over the receiver to ask me the most annoying question I could imagine as I walk through the door. I sag to the floor, my back against the wall, and let out a relieved sigh.

"That bad, huh?" Ino asks with a light smile. "Did you get a job or what?"

There's a pause and she quickly takes her hand off the receiver. "Naruto, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later tonight or tomorrow if I don't get the chance, okay? …Love you, too. Bye." And then she sets down her cell on the kitchen counter and kneels next to me.

"It was okay," I say, answering her question. "And I got a job."

"Great!" Ino clasps her hand together and bounces up and down on her thighs. "Was Sasuke nice to you?"

 _Stop calling him by his first name!_

I still can't believe that she has the courage to do that. I can barely call him Mr. Uchiha. Jeez. She's so stubborn, especially with boys. Sometimes I think she believes that she owns them all. But at the mention of him, all I can think of is when he stood right in front of me. I can remember exactly how he smelled, and it had been perfect.

"Earth to Sakura!" Ino shouts, and I realize that I've gone into a daze. I quickly shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"He was very… cooperative."

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" she asks obstinately, and I know she won't rest until I give her something interesting to dwell on for the night.

"He made me his secretary." Ino's jaw drops and I know this will keep her quiet. "He even fired the secretary he already had right in front of me. And then he offered me her job."

"Holy shit, Sakura! He's really into you, isn't he?" She pauses and frowns. "Although, I don't like that you're his secretary if you're going to end up going out with him. Relationships end pretty quickly when your boyfriend is your boss. He must be a control freak or something."

"Ino!" I shout, and then cover my mouth. Unlike the walls in Sasuke Uchiha's office, the walls in the apartment building are probably made of Styrofoam. I wonder how many people heard me shout. "It's nothing like that!" I say, much quieter, but still forceful and annoyed at her persistence.

"Oh, don't be so naïve," she says with a laugh. "It's human nature to like what you don't have. And I know you, Sakura. I was the person you got drunk with and said that you'd like to make out with him on the couch, remember?" She snickers and then points to the small sofa in front of our static T.V. " _That_ couch. And you were _very_ descriptive about what you planned to do to him." I blush at the memory of that night. _And I wasn't drunk. I was buzzed… I think_.

I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket and I pull it out. I don't recognize the number, so I send it to voicemail and replace it in my pocket.

"Was that him?" Ino asks excitedly, and I shake my head. I don't have to ask who she means.

"He gave me his number. It would say his name if he called…"

Ino smiles at me and I frown. "What?" I ask her.

"Don't give me that look. He gave you his number?"

"I'm going to be his secretary. I need it… Well, that's what he said."

"Yeah, you need it alright…"

"What do you mean?"

Ino snickers and gracefully walks over to the couch. I frown again, but find myself blushing. Why would I need his number? I don't get it.

"Anything else?" she asks, sitting down with her cell.

I can't help but smirk. "We're going to have lunch tomorrow."

I can't stop the images of the past from flooding my mind. Of the time I told Ino about my fantasy with Sasuke Uchiha on the couch. I can't believe she still remembers that. Even I was beginning to forget about all that. It was just a pastime activity. A gorgeous man we couldn't have that we could swoon over without repercussions.

But now, all that seems so strange. Ino is dating Naruto, the multibillionaire's best friend, and I'm about to work for the man himself. I feel like it's all a dream. And I'm going to have lunch with him tomorrow. It's so unreal. I spoke with him. I was in his office. He gave me a job, and was extremely persistent about it, as well. For pity's sake, he held me as I vomited all over the place. I just can't believe this is happening. Much less to me, of all people.

"Good for you." Ino smiles again and then ushers me to sit next to her. "Let's see if we can find Mr. Uchiha on television, shall we?"

I shake my head in amusement, but I sit down next to her and wait as we flip through the static-filled channels. It's like old times, but now... he just doesn't look the same on a screen. I realize that I can't wait until tomorrow, where I can see him in person again.

I've been sitting in the bedroom with Ino for almost the entire day. I made us a turkey and cheese sandwich and cut it in half, but that had been all for our morning meal. I was hungry, and I figured that I should be. The last thing I wanted was to be full before going out to lunch with my new boss. But I was worried about eating too much anyway. I didn't want him to think I was a pig or a slob or anything like that either.

I recalled Ino words from yesterday, and I thought about it a bit. She's definitely right about me going out to lunch with my boss. Isn't that improper? And although I can't imagine why he'd ever want to go out with a girl like me, it's true that a relationship wouldn't be very probable if I was working for him. Thankfully, I didn't expect him to call me his girlfriend. Not for as long as I live.

 _It's just lunch to talk about your job. It's not a date, you moron._

Finally, at almost noon, when I thought he'd forgotten about me, my phone vibrates and I pick it up off the mattress to my right. Ino jumps and giggles, tilting her head.

"It's him," I whisper. She giggles again, but covers her mouth with both her hands.

He's sent a text. It reads, 'Miss Haruno, are you available at two o'clock?' I move to send him a reply.

"No, no, no!" Ino nearly screams, and I jump. I look up at her in shock, so she elaborates. "Don't text him back right away. Make it seem like you aren't expecting him to say anything."

"Why?" I ask, tilting my head. Doesn't he want me to answer him?

"Playing hard-to-get? Come on, Sakura. Don't you know how to deal with men? Especially, multibillionaire men like Sasuke Uchiha. You're lucky I'm here to give you some tips. Calm down and then reply in about ten or fifteen minutes. You don't want to scare him away because you're super desperate or anything. Look at you. We've been sitting here for hours waiting for this call. That's not usually something you want to cue him in on. Make him at least _think_ that you have a life."

 _That's silly. I have a life. And I'm not desperate… Am I?_

"But he might be doing something in fifteen minutes. What if he can't check his phone when I send it and we miss lunch?"

"Sakura, when will you learn? If he's texting you in the first place, he'll get your text the second you send it to him. He'll know. Trust me."

My phone vibrates again, and I jump. It's from him again.

'Miss Haruno, are you ignoring me?' I nearly choke on air. Ino grabs my phone out of my hands and reads it. She bursts out laughing and I glare at her.

"Last time I listen to your advice," I mumble angrily, snatching back my cell and typing up a reply.

"No!" she yells, snatching my phone from my hands and laughing hysterically. It's infectious this time, and I laugh with her. But I'm still angry. "Make him wait!" she giggles. _She's having_ way _too much fun with this._

"Ino, give that back!" I shout, but I can't help it; I'm still laughing. She squeezes her eyes shut and rolls over onto the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Oh, my gosh!" she cries out, tears leaking out of her eyes now, "This is the greatest! He thinks your ignoring him!"

"INO! Give me back my phone! I have to reply or he'll cancel on me! He's my boss! I can't just not answer him. He can fire me now."

She hands me my cell, but just keeps on laughing on the floor. I roll my eyes at her and quickly send him a reply.

'Sorry, my phone was hijacked by my roommate. Two is fine for me.'

I hit send and lean forward, stuffing my face into my cardboard pillow.

"Sakura! You're texting with _Sasuke Uchiha_! Oh. _My_. GOD!"

 _I know_. Inner Sakura is dancing with maracas right now. I'm in heaven.

I get a reply sooner than later, and it sends Ino into another set of giggles.

'Miss Haruno, I will pick you up at your apartment at two. We will be going somewhere formal. Dress appropriately.'

 _What the fuck?_

I turn my phone around to show Ino. Instantly, she's serious. She looks it over and raises an eyebrow at me. "He wants to pick you up?" she asks, a sly smile creeping to her full, pink lips. "Sakura, that's a GOOD thing."

"That's not what I meant," I say sternly, and then point to the last part. "Dress appropriately—what in the world is that supposed to mean?"

"It just means for you to wear something that's formal," she replies, shrugging. "What did you think he meant? That he didn't want you dressing like a prostitute?" This sets her off again and she's rolling on the floor with more enthusiasm than the last time. I roll my eyes at her. Sasuke Uchiha and prostitutes in the same sentence makes me wheezy.

 _Ugh. I wonder if he sleeps around._

"Ino, I don't have anything formal. I'm a college student with loans, tuition, and less than a hundred and fifty dollars in my bank account. I don't even own a pair of nice shoes. I only have sneakers and they're over a year old."

"Well, you'd better tell him, then," she says, and then starts laughing again.

"What's so funny?" I ask heatedly. She's getting on my nerves now.

"You're really going to tell the world's richest man that you don't own anything but a pair of sneakers? You're brave, Sakura Haruno. I'll give you that much."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, just tell him. It's not worse than having him show up and you're dressed like you're going to a barn."

"Don't you have anything I can borrow?" I ask sheepishly.

"I'd offer it to you if I had it, but all I've got is my purple cocktail dress, and it's at the dry cleaners right now. I've got silver heels, but I don't know if it'll go with anything we have. They're kind of fancy." She purses her lips. "Oh, just tell him, Sakura. What's the worst that could happen? He drags you to a McDonalds? I mean, really. Get a grip."

"Fine," I say, and pick up my phone. I send him a reply.

'Mr. Uchiha,' –because he's been putting my name at the beginning of _his_ texts—, 'I don't have anything to wear that's formal. I'm sorry. Could we go somewhere else?'

I feel like a moron right after I hit send. I frown and look over at Ino. "That was stupid of me," I say to her, "You're right. Why would I send that to him? He probably doesn't understand the meaning of not having formal attire."

"Well, he wasn't in a suit when he came here… He was pretty informal, if you ask me. I'm sure he'll understand."

 _How would YOU know?!_

"I hope so."

My phone vibrates again and I open it. Ino is at my side in a flash, leaning over my shoulder to read the message with me.

'Miss Haruno, that is fine. Be ready at two. I don't have a lot of time to spare.'

"Ooh, he sounds a little pissy, doesn't he?" She's reading the conversation from over my shoulder.

" _Ino_!"

"I'm joking," she chuckles, holding up her hands in defense. "That's very understanding of him. You have to thank him when he gets here."

 _What are you, my MOTHER?_

"I know. I will."

She raises her eyebrow at me and I look at her warily.

"What?" I ask.

"It's time to get you ready for your date," she says wickedly.

 _Ooooooh, shit…_

After an hour and half of preparation, I'm just about ready to go. It's almost two o'clock and all if have to do is brush my teeth. Ino has made it very clear that I'm not allowed to touch my hair or my eyes during this lunch outing. I just know that I'm going to have to pay attention the entire time to accomplish that task, though. My worst fear is getting an itch in my eye that I can't get at because of my makeup.

 _Or worse: an eyelash. Ugh_. I shudder at the thought, and the old memories it brings to mind.

I head to the bathroom to finish up my preparations, but as soon as I stick my toothbrush in my mouth, I hear a knock come from outside our dorm's door.

 _Uh, oh. He's early. Or am I late? What time is it? Oh, no. He said he doesn't have time to spare. What do I do?_

"Calm down," I hear Ino whisper to me from outside the bathroom door. "I'll stall him for you. Just finish up. Make sure your breath is minty fresh, just in case he kisses you."

I choke on my toothpaste. _Kisses me? What in the world does she think this is? It's not really a date. It's my boss explaining how to do my new job. She's so melodramatic_.

I hear the door open and I brush faster. I look at myself in the mirror as I finish up, trying to hear their conversation, but I can't make out a single word. Even worse is that fact that now I can see everything that's wrong with my face. I squint into the mirror. My pores are huge. Sure, my eyes look great, and my hair isn't frizzy, as usual, but that doesn't help the skin on my face. Ino even made me moisturize it. God knows why she did that to me, but I don't think it helped all that much.

Other than that, I'm in my nicest skinny jeans, my only pair of shoes—my sneakers—and a solid-colored, dark green V-neck-t-shirt. Ino made sure it was the lowest-cut shirt I owned, and even though she said it wasn't extremely flashy, I still felt uncomfortable in it. I'm never used to showing so much cleavage. And I've got some serious weight on my chest.

I rinse out my mouth and quickly use mouthwash for my breath. I know Ino's comment about the kissing doesn't mean anything, but I do it anyway.

"… just getting ready…" I hear Ino's soft, unyielding voice from out in the dorm. I spit and wipe my face with a towel. I apply some lips gloss as fast as I can, put my toothbrush away, check myself in the mirror one last time, ignoring Inner Sakura listing everything that's wrong with my face, and exit the bathroom.

Sasuke Uchiha stands from the couch when he sees me, his expression unreadable. Ino remains seated.

 _Oh, my. He's even more gorgeous than the last time… Don't swoon. Don't swoon. Don't swoon._

He's in almost the same clothes as me. He's in jeans and a t-shirt, but his shoes are black and shiny— obviously not year-old sneakers. His hair is beautiful and ebony and naturally spiked in the back. The only man in the world who could pull off long bangs, and make it look sexy at the same time. His face is perfect. I try to avoid his eyes, but I find myself staring into them anyway. I can't help it, even though his gaze stops me in my tracks, every time.

I hope I didn't make him wait too long. I force myself not to glance at the time on my cell.

 _Don't flatter yourself, honey. He wouldn't have taken the time to sit on the couch if he wasn't waiting for you. Just take the low blow like a lady and get on with this thing._

I take my own advice and hold out my hand, making sure I'm acting in a professional manner.

"Mr. Uchiha," I say, my voice formal. I try my best to act like Ino, expert and proud. I don't know how well I'm doing, but he takes my hand and shakes it. His expression remains unreadable as I force myself to keep eye contact, but I think I see a twinge of… disappointment? _Uh, oh. Why?_

"Miss Haruno," he replies tersely. His lips are in a tight line. I have to force myself not to stare at his mouth after that thought.

 _Oh, great. Is he mad at me already? Crap. What did I do now? He just got here. All I said was his name!_

Why would he look disappointed? I try to think of anything I could have done wrong. I start going over the list of things that were wrong with my face when I looked in the mirror before. Maybe he expected my makeup to be heavier. Ino told me the same thing, but I didn't listen. I told her a little bit was fine, because it wasn't formal.

 _He doesn't want to go out in public with a girl that doesn't look the part. He was probably disappointed from the moment you said you didn't have formal clothes. Maybe he thought you were wealthy, but this is certainly showing him that you don't even know how to wear makeup. I bet he can smell your inexperience from a mile away._

I lower my eyes to the floor and I can feel my face turning red. All that makeup won't help me now, and Sasuke Uchiha is staring right at me. I can feel Ino's eyes on me, too. They're both waiting for me to do something, but I just can't look into his eyes right now. I feel like I'm about to cry. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Sakura?" Ino asked, walking forward. I watch her feet as she steps between me and my soon-to-be new boss, and I mentally thank her over and over again. "Hey, I think you missed a spot," she said, pointing to my face, and I quickly inhale. Is that what was wrong with me? "Come on. Back to the bathroom." Then she turns to Sasuke Uchiha. "Sorry. I'll have her ready to go in just a minute." She smiles at him and then leads me back to the bathroom.

As soon as we're inside, she closes the door and I look in the mirror. Ino makes a grunting noise and I turn to her.

"There's no spot," she says, a frown on her face. "Look at me. Now, what the hell is your problem? What in god's name was that out there? He was waiting for you, and _that's_ how you act towards him?"

I freeze. "He just…" I begin, "He looked so disappointed to see me, and I don't know what I did wrong."

"Seriously? That man just came all the way out here to pick you up and go out for lunch with you. He tossed his plan of going somewhere fancy because you asked him to, and he gave you a job as the secretary at the front desk in the building where he works! I can't prove to you that he likes you, but if _that_ doesn't tell you that he's interested then there's something wrong with you! You seriously need to work on your self-confidence, billboard-brow!"

"I know!" I say. We're both keeping our voices low so Sasuke Uchiha can't hear us. "I just saw that look on his face and I choked, okay? He looked like he was unhappy with something, and I just felt like it was me. And you weren't even looking at his face, so don't try and tell me that it was nothing."

"All right, fine. But what in the world could be wrong with you? I did your makeup myself and you look _gorgeous_. And I'm not just saying that because you're my best friend. I would tell you if you looked like a clown, Sakura."

"But why would he look at me like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he had a rough day or something. Maybe he was stuck in traffic on his way here, or he forgot one of his credit cards at home. Maybe he had to stop at the bank to get some singles and fives, like the rest of us."

I couldn't help but giggle at her lame joke.

"Just go out there, and be yourself. Act like you normally do. I bet Sasuke gets treated like royalty everywhere he goes, and people are always shy around him. If he's not used to it by now, then he'll never be. So act like you would with me and show him how great you are."

"What if he doesn't—"

"Then he'll drop you off in a couple hours and we'll drink all night until you're drunk as a skunk. And we'll skip classes tomorrow and deal with awful hangovers together."

"That's doesn't sound like fun," I say, remembering the horrible time I had a few days ago.

"Yeah, well. You did it for me, so I'll do it for you." She paused and narrowed her eyes. "Why are we talking about your breakup plans? You didn't even go on your date yet."

"It's not a date. It's a _business meeting_."

Ino smiles at me and I smirk back at her. I don't know what I'd do without my crazy best friend. I'd be lost. I'd actually be dead on the side of the road somewhere, now that I think about it. And the funny thing is, she needs me just as much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Ino opens the bathroom door and steps outside first. I try to act as if I didn't just have a mental breakdown and follow after her. I look past the kitchen area to the couch, and there he is, sitting with one leg up on the coffee table and one arm along the top of the couch. His other arm is pointed out as he flips through the channels with the remote. He looks right at home, even if our dorm is small and obviously made for people who don't have money to throw around. I can't help but notice that my crappy dorm room looks much better with Sasuke Uchiha relaxing on my couch.

When Ino and I are in view, he looks up at me. His eyes are drawn directly to mine, and I can't help but be happy that he didn't look at Ino.

"Everything okay?" he asks, when I realize that I haven't said anything yet.

"Yeah," I reply, forcing a smile. "Sorry about that."

 _Nothing is wrong, nothing is wrong, nothing is wrong._

My Inner Sakura chants as I give Sasuke Uchiha a reassuring nod. The last thing I want him to think about is whether or not something is wrong. Because as soon as he gets that feeling, this day is going to turn into hell. And my plan is to make sure that doesn't happen. I mentally thank Ino for her support as Sasuke turns down the volume on the television and stands from the couch.

"Can we go, then?" he asks, heading for the door. Ino turns and gives me an excited smile before sitting down on the couch and picking up a magazine. She pretends to read and I don't have the courage to tell her that the magazine is upside-down. She looks up as I turn to leave and Sasuke Uchiha pulls open the door and holds it for me.

 _Oh my god! This is it! I'm going out with Sasuke Uchiha for lunch! It's not a date, it's not a date, it's not a date._

I start to chant a different tune as I cross under the doorway and Sasuke follows after me. I listen to the door close and my heart skips a beat when it clicks. Ino isn't here anymore, so I have to focus. I'm not going to screw this up. We're just going out for lunch and discussing the terms for my new job as a front desk secretary. This _seriously_ isn't a date, and if it just so happens that he likes me, then we can go on a date later.

 _Don't hold your breath, honey._

I ignore my inner self and try to think about what Ino said as we approach the staircase. The dorms don't have an elevator, which stinks, but it was the cheapest room, so it doesn't really matter.

Ino said that it should be obvious that Sasuke Uchiha is interested in me, and she's the queen of knowledge when it comes to boys, so I trust her. But I can't help but be nervous. I have butterflies in my stomach and I can feel my face heating up when I think about it. And there's always a chance that she could be wrong. I don't want to take any chances with this. I have to start thinking about myself, and this new job. I can't afford to screw things up with Sasuke Uchiha now.

We begin to walk down the first flight of stairs. Sasuke is awfully quiet, but it gives me some time to think about this, so I don't mind as much as I usually would.

I need this job and I really need the money. I know my parents will be psyched when they hear that I'm making money to help pay for my college. I already have so many loans, and this will seriously help me pay them off. But no matter what, I can't get into any trouble with this gorgeous man. I should keep our relationship strictly business-like. At least until I know he's not going to fire me or anything. If he sees that I'm a good worker, and I can do this job better than the last lady— _which I know I can because she was a bitch_ —then everything will be fine.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sasuke suddenly asks me.

My head snaps up to look at him just as I step down on the bottom floor. I quickly nod at him and force another smile before leading the way to the front door. He hesitates for a moment and then continues walking. I open the front door and I feel him hold it open over my head as I exit. I flush pink and step outside, looking out over the large parking lot.

"Are you sure?" he asks again. The door closes behind us and he walks ahead of me, leading me to wherever his car is. I look at him again.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mr. Uchiha," I say. Maybe he just needed me to say it out loud.

"Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?" he suddenly asks, and this takes me off guard.

"N-No," I stammer.

 _Focus, Sakura! He thinks he did something wrong. Isn't this exactly what you wanted to avoid, besides embarrassing yourself? Say something already!_

"Why would you think that?" I quickly ask. I notice that I'm forcing a lot of smiles today.

"Back in the room, when you saw me, you wouldn't look me in the eye. When you were in my office yesterday, your expressions were much different. I felt as if I made you uncomfortable somehow. And your blonde friend…" He trailed off and I blinked a few times, staring at him for a moment.

"What? My blonde friend? What were you going to say?"

 _Don't tell me he's interested in Ino. Please, dear god, anything but that._

"She made you dress this way, didn't she? And the eyeliner?" He waved his hand towards my face and I jumped. He chuckled and I felt my face heat up again.

 _He doesn't like it? Maybe that's why he looked so disappointed when he saw you._

"I wasn't expecting it, is all," he said offhandedly, and then turned and walked into the parking lot. "Come on. I have a meeting with a neighboring company's board at three thirty, and I really can't postpone it. The date's been set for a few months now and I can't be late or they might cut my company out of their programs."

 _So he wasn't expecting me to dress this way? And he didn't expect the makeup, either? I hope that's not what he was disappointed about. He hasn't said he liked it, either way. And now I'm self-conscious about this shirt. I don't care if Ino says it isn't flashy. I still feel like I shouldn't be wearing it. I never wear stuff like this. I don't even know when I bought this shirt. What if he thinks I dressed like this because I want his attention? Oh god…_

I look around for a big, black limo or a really muscular man waiting outside of a shiny new red Mustang GT, but Sasuke leads me to a black Explorer and I lift an eyebrow at it. He pulls out a keychain from his pocket and hits the unlock button before opening the passenger side door for me.

"Thank you," I quietly say before stepping inside. I look around for a large stereo system or a flat screen TV, but it looks like just a regular car to me. In fact it looks old and used. I reach for my seat belt and pull it across my chest before snapping it in place. Sasuke shuts my door and walks around to the driver's side. He opens the door and steps inside.

"I didn't want to have a crowd following us," Sasuke explained, putting the keys in and starting the car.

Suddenly, when he closes his door, I can feel the closeness, as if the car was squeezing around us, pushing us closer together, and I have to remember to breath. I can also feel how alone we are. There's no one else in the parking lot, and I feel extremely vulnerable all of a sudden. I was always taught to avoid situations like these, and I suddenly realize that I know nothing about this man. What if this was his plan all along and he's going to drive me to some back alley and leave me there? Or worse, what if he never planned on hiring me at all and he just wanted to get me alone with him somewhere. I reach for my pocket and make sure that my cell phone is there, and I exhale quietly when I feel it.

I have money in my other pocket, and I feel awkward not having a purse. Don't ladies usually carry purses when they go out for lunch with someone? Does Sasuke Uchiha think I'm weird because I don't have one on me? Maybe he just thinks that I'm stupid. But I don't need anything, really. I'm not driving or going to a bar, so I don't need my license, and all I really need is my phone and some money for the food.

 _And what if he planned on taking you to a bar and grill for lunch? You don't need fancy clothes for that, but you won't be able to drink a glass of wine if he offers it to you. He's going to think you're stupid_ and _rude._

And now I'm nervous all over again.

"Where are we going?" I ask, and it sounded like my voice vibrated, but I hope he didn't notice.

"I don't know yet. I was going to ask if you had somewhere you'd like to go. I haven't driven around here in a long time, so I forgot what restaurants there are."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say, lowering my head. Sasuke looks over at me and stares for a moment. I avoid eye contact.

"For what?" he asks, and his tone sounds a bit annoyed. I flush again and look out the window so he won't see. "Is something wrong?" he asks, and he's pressing for an answer. I feel like such an idiot. "Do you want to stay here?" he suddenly says, "If you don't want to go out for lunch, we can just stay in your dorm. All we really have to do is talk about what your responsibilities will be as the secretary for my building."

 _No! I don't want that! The last thing I need to see is Ino's expression when we walk through that door after a couple of minutes because I couldn't make it past the parking lot! She'll be so mad at me! And I'll be mad at myself! What the hell are you doing, Sakura?!_

"I'm just nervous," I blurt out, and I'm still not looking at him, but I can feel him backing off a little. He doesn't respond right away and I hope my face doesn't look like a tomato.

"Miss Haruno," he finally says, and it sounds like he's about to reprimand me, so I turn to him, hoping he'll just start driving. "I hope you don't think that I asked you to lunch because—"

"Please," I say, quickly cutting him off. I can feel myself about to spill my guts, but before I can stop myself, my thoughts overload my brain and I just start talking. "Please, stop. It's just that I haven't had a job in a while, and the last time I was behind a desk was at customer service in ShopRite, and that was almost six years ago. And I know you couldn't _possibly_ understand something like this, but I have _so_ many student loans right now and my parents literally used up _all_ their money to pay for my first two semesters, and I really can't afford to not have this job right now. And if I end up making you angry or I can't do something right, I don't know what I'll do. And I saw how casually you fired that one girl and just gave me her job, and I keep thinking that if that's the kind of boss I'm going to have, then I can't mess anything up, but you don't understand how much pressure that is. I only have four classes, but they take up a lot of my time, and I don't know what should come first, because if I have to study to get an A or go to work to pay off those _fucking_ loans—"

"Hey, calm down, will you?" Sasuke suddenly says, and I can't help but keep staring at my hands. Am I shaking? I can't tell.

 _Why would you go into a rant like that right now? Why the hell would you say those things to Sasuke Uchiha? He's got his own problems and his own life, and you just spurt out whatever you're thinking like that? If you wanted to get fired, you could have just asked him, you know._

I can't stop looking at my hands.

"Listen, despite what you may think of me, I understand if you're tight on money right now. But isn't that why you asked for this job in the first place? And I already told you that Rose had it coming. I must have gotten six or seven written complaints about her in the past month, and even more before then. I just couldn't find anyone I wanted to take her job, and that's why I got rid of her when you came in. I wouldn't have hired you if I planned on getting rid of you right after. That would be a waste of my time, and as I'm sure you know by now, I certainly don't have a lot of that. As for your college work, we can make some changes to your schedule when you need time off. I have no problem with that. I have two or three people who can take your job on short notice for a day or two. And believe me when I say that I don't mean to put pressure on you. And to be honest, I can offer you part time as well and that wouldn't be a problem. I don't know if you wanted full time or not, but either way can work out."

"Why me, anyway?" I ask. "Why go through all this trouble for me? There are plenty of people who need jobs, and plenty more who would work for someone like you."

"Someone like me?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I freeze, realizing my own words. "What do you mean?"

 _Oh, now you've done it._

"Well, you know…" I say, trying to sound as casual as possible, "You're the richest man on the planet, and you're all over the news every time you turn on the TV and you're… well…" I pause.

 _Beautiful. Hot. Sexy. Gorgeous. Perfect. I bet girls would work for you just to get a chance to meet you and talk to you. And it's not like you've never heard of sleeping your way to the top before, and I bet you have to deal with that all the time, too._

I hear him chuckle after a long moment of silence and I finally build up enough courage to look up from my hands, neatly folded on my lap, and meet his dark eyes with my green ones.

" _What?_ " I feel like asking, but I don't.

"Miss Haruno, would you like to go for lunch now?"

"I would, Mr. Uchiha," I reply, and he smirks at me before putting the Explorer into drive and heading for the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I don't really know how it happened, but we made it to a Subway on the corner of a street near the main college's campus buildings. Sasuke parks on the sidewalk and sighs. I look over at him. I'm not entirely comfortable with this yet, but I'm not a nervous wreck anymore. He did most of the talking on the short ride, and he told me a few things about the people that I'll be associating with, which are mainly the other secretarial staff in the building. They're all women, and I'm hoping that there won't be too much drama.

"Is this place all right?" Sasuke asks, pointing to the Subway and I nod.

 _Yeah, I can afford this._

"This is fine. I've eaten here once before and it was pretty normal for a Subway."

Sasuke pauses for a moment or two and then opens his door, stepping out after pocketing his keys.

 _What that supposed to mean? He's never eaten at a Subway before?_

I open my door and step outside, and when I close it, I hear Sasuke lock it and walk around the vehicle to the sidewalk. He takes the lead, and I grateful that I don't have to walk next to him. I'm not that comfortable just yet, and I think he can tell.

He holds the door open and I step inside, instantly getting a waft of the scent of warm bread in my face. It smells delicious. When he closes the door behind us, I hear the bell ring, telling the workers that a customer has arrived. Sasuke turns to look at the bell for a moment and I can't help but watch him like he's putting on a show. I wonder if he's ever eaten anywhere besides fancy diners or wherever else rich people get their food.

There isn't a line, so Sasuke steps up to the counter and looks around as a woman comes up from back behind the stoves behind the counter and waits for him to order. I continue to watch Sasuke as he notices the menu on the wall above him, behind the counter, and looks it over.

Suddenly, the woman behind the counter's jaw drops, as if she's just been slapped on the bottom, but her eyes are on Sasuke, and my eyes widen involuntarily.

"Excuse me?" the woman asks, and Sasuke looks down from the menu to meet her eyes. I watch as she gasps a little. "You're Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you?" she breathes. Sasuke nods once and the woman looks like she's about to burst with glee. I watch as Sasuke leans in on the counter and whispers something to her. She turns beat red and nods quickly and forcefully at him, stepping back and watching him as he looks back up at the menu.

"Miss Haruno," he calls, and I jump because he didn't turn to look at me. "Have you already decided what you'd like?"

"Uhm, yes." I quickly walk up to stand at the counter and I'm taken aback when the woman glares at me like I've done something wrong. "I'll have a medium sub, whole wheat bread, with turkey, provolone, lettuce and light mayo, and a small coke please. Thank you."

The woman behind the counter doesn't move at first and I frown at her. What the hell could her problem be?

 _She's probably just jealous because you're with Sasuke Uchiha and she's not._

I frown at Inner Sakura's response. After all, the lady has nothing to be jealous of. I've already decided that this was only a business meeting.

"I'll have the same," Sasuke suddenly says, and I realize that he's directly behind me now. I jump and so does the lady behind the counter when she hears him speak again.

"Is that for here or to go?" she asks, and her voice cracks a little. I watch her cheeks turn pink.

"Here," Sasuke says, and I nod at the lady, but she's ignoring me.

"It's seven forty-three each—"

"Same tab, please," Sasuke says, and the lady nods with a fake smile.

Someone _needs to buy herself a personality—Wait, what? Same tab? No, he shouldn't be paying for me. This is a business meeting!_

"Of course. I'm sorry. Same tab. That's fourteen eighty-six total, please."

Sasuke pulls out a twenty and hands it to the woman and I stare at the bill for a moment. He notices and looks at me.

"Naruto didn't have anything below a hundred dollar bill on him when I went out with him and Ino the other day," I quickly explain with a light laugh. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Naruto doesn't think much about the future. Unless it's management and business, of course."

The woman places a tray on top of the glass part of the counter and I watch for a moment as she begins making our subs. She places our empty cups next to the tray and I take mine. Sasuke does the same and casually looks inside, as if he didn't expect it to be empty. I can't help but feel as if he's copying what I do, for whatever reason. It doesn't seem like he fully understands how things work in a fast food place. But that's crazy. Even people with money stop at places like this every now and again, don't they?

 _Maybe he has someone order his food for him._

I don't know.

The woman finishes our subs and places them on the tray. I grab it and walk around to the eating area. There is a man with two children at one of the back tables, an old couple on the right, and three chatty middle-aged women sitting at a table along the left wall. I pick a booth against the right wall in the front and place the tray down on the table. Sasuke looks at me and patiently waits for me to either sit down or do something else.

 _Yeah, he has no idea what the hell he's doing. This is priceless._

I don't have my inner voice's spunk at the moment, and I kind of feel bad for him. So, not wanting to make him feel out of place, I just turn and head for the fountain drink machine. They have one of the single-fountain pourers with the touch screen. They didn't have that the last time I was here.

I pick my simple coke and grab a lid and a straw as it fills my cup. When I remove it, Sasuke does the same, choosing a vanilla coke and placing a lid on it and poking the straw through the hole— _At least he's good with technology_. He follows me back to the booth and sits across from me. We take our subs and push the plastic tray off to the side.

"So," he begins, and I look up at him after my first bite. I'm a little shocked when he pulls a pen and a business card out of his pocket. He clicks the pen and begins writing something on the back of the card. "We'll start with the safe combinations, computer passwords and the number locks."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

At first, I feared that we would talk about business for twenty minutes or so and then sit in awkward silence, but Sasuke just kept talking, even when I think he realized that I might have tuned him out a few times. He really knew his company and how to run his business, and he explained what seemed like almost everything to me, even things I wouldn't have to know, being only the secretary at the front desk.

After he wrote down all the numbers and letters for each password and combination for everything I might need access to, he'd handed me his business card. He informed me that he was breaking his own protocols by writing them down, but he said he trusts me not to let anything get out. And the idea that he trusts me makes me excited. I plan to shred this business card into a million tiny pieces after I've memorized each of the numbers and letters on it.

I finished my sub sandwich quite a while ago, and I only have a little bit of soda left from my second refill. Sasuke managed to finish his sub as well, but he barely had any of his drink. I don't even know when he put his one-sided conversation on pause to take a single bite of his sandwich, but apparently he did it multiple times.

"Is this making any sense to you?" he suddenly asks, and I'm taken aback, not expecting a question that I had to give an answer to. "Do you understand your responsibilities?" he asks again when I don't reply right away.

I just nod and I think I see a twinge of annoyance on his face. I want to slink under the table and hide from his intimidating gaze.

"Why don't you tell me what you're going to do when you begin on Thursday?" he says, and my mouth shoots open, ready to please him.

"I'm going to log onto the two systems on the computers at the front desk and change the settings and input my information, because it requires that new employees do that." He nods, mostly to himself. "Then I should review and print out your schedule for the day, which I should do every morning and deliver it to your office or print it out and leave it on the desk for you t pick up. Then, most of my job is helping the people who come into the building, and anyone who calls the front desk. I also have to manage your schedule for the future, as well as make accommodations for revisions to your schedule on the present day, which apparently happens all the time."

Sasuke smirks. "The other members of the secretarial staff will help you. It's really not as difficult as you make it sound."

 _Because a monkey could do my job._

I beat down Inner Sakura and force a smile at my new boss, officially. I don't know why those words still make me uncomfortable. I wonder if he truly thought less of me since I worked under him now.

"Most of the time, you should be arriving before I do, so you can just leave my schedule with you and I'll pick it up when I come in."

"Okay," I say, nodding twice.

"You should be there around six thirty to make sure the systems are running on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Please don't be later than quarter to seven. The work day starts at seven, so you should be prepared by then. I'll have to check to others' timeframes to let you know of your breaks, and the work day ends at four, so you should be leaving around four-thirty. I don't want the computers shut down or you preparing to leave until after four, all right?"

I nod.

"And Friday is the same, just the hours are from eight to five instead. You should arrive around seven thirty and leave at about five thirty. Since you decided on part time you'll just be working Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, at those times."

I nod again.

Sasuke picks up his drink and stands from the booth. "Are you ready to leave?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, and I grab the tray and place the garbage on it. He looks at me, baffled as I quickly wipe the table with a stray napkin out of courtesy, and then walk over to the garbage can and toss everything but the tray inside. I place the tray on the shelf on top of the garbage and turn to back Sasuke, who seems to have composed his expression.

"Obviously, you won't be working on Mondays and Wednesdays because of your college classes, but if you elect to work extra hours, you can work weekends. I'll let you know, either via text or email or whatever if I need you to come in either way, as well. Sometimes I need the building to be open on Sundays for meetings and such, and although I don't need the regular staff on those days, I do occasionally require that the secretary personnel be present at such times."

I nod. It seems like all I've been doing for the past half an hour.

"Saturday's times run from nine to one. Sundays are whatever I decide for that week."

 _This is pretty cool, actually. I have a job that fits my schedule. The only problem is I may have to cut back on sleep if I get a lot of work from my classes. Hmmm…_

"That's fine," I say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive back is quiet, and I hope it's because we're more friendly with each other rather than because we can't think of anything to talk about. I find myself wondering about my new boss. I want to know what we have anything in common, if anything, but I can't just ask him that. And if I ask him personal questions, he might be offended. Or if I ask him what he likes to do outside of work, then he might think that I'm interested in him.

Today has made me realize that that's true, actually. I can't lie to myself and say that I'm not interested in him at this point, but I know I have to keep our relationship strictly business. He's my boss, and he expects me to behave towards him as such. So I will. It's nice that I can admit it to myself, though.

"Thank you very much for lunch," I say as we pull into my dorm's parking lot. More cars are here than when we left.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Haruno," he says, and I turn away, hoping that he doesn't see me blush. He pulls right up to the front door and puts the Explorer in park. "And I'll see you on Thursday," he adds with a smile.

I smile at him as I open my door. "Yes, see you on Thursday, Mr. Uchiha." I close the door and walk up the steps. I can't help but notice that he hasn't driven away yet. And he doesn't until I'm inside the building and door closes behind me.

I make my way up the stairs to the third floor and bang on the door to the room. I finally realize that I should have brought my keys with me, but luckily, Ino is in and she opens the door, welcoming me home with a bright smile. I smile at her, happy that I don't have to wait outside in the hallway until she came back with the key.

"Sooooo," she begins, and I roll my eyes, "How'd it go?"

I decide to play it safe. "Well, I think the job sounds harder than it actually is. That's what he said, at least. And it sounds like the other secretary people are friendly and will help me if I need anything. I start on Thursday, and he was very accommodating with my schedule. I don't have to work on days that I have class, and I'm part time anyway."

"Cool beans, Billboard-brow. You did it."

I roll my eyes again before I walk over and sit down on the couch. Something catches my eye as I sit and I quickly stand back up and glance out the window. Down below in the parking lot is Sasuke's shiny black Explorer, parked in one of the spaces closer to the road than the building, away from the other cars.

 _What's he still doing here?_

I squint my eyes to try and see if he's inside, and I think he's talking on his phone, but I can't be sure. His windows are slightly tinted, but I can see he's leaning on the middle console, and it looks like he has his phone against his ear.

"Stalker much?" Ino asks, and I jump when I realize that she's watching me. She's also spotted Sasuke Uchiha's car out in the parking lot after tracing the direction of my gaze.

I glower at her and sit back down on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping on the television. The news channel is featuring an interview with Sasuke Uchiha after he came back from Paris and I hear Ino giggle. I look up at her and narrow my eyes when she covers her mouth with both her hands to stop from laughing.

"Shut up, Ino-pig," I murmur, changing the channel and finding some random cartoon. I leave it on as white noise and cross my arms over my chest. Well, I cross them as much as I can, considering the distance I have to reach.

"Wow, you really like him," she laughs. I don't respond. "Oh, come on! This is what I'm here for! Let's talk about boys!"

"You mean Naruto?" I huff.

"And Sasuke, silly!"

I frown again. "Listen, Ino. I get that you're all excited about this, but the fact is that we're not dating. And I'd love to talk boys with you, but you have to understand that first. You're going out with Naruto. You have been for over two weeks now. You kiss and hug and you go on dates, and I would bet that you've slept with him by now. But Sasuke Uchiha is my _boss_. He took me out today to get me acquainted with my new job, and he's very serious about me not screwing it up. We don't kiss and hug, and I certainly haven't slept with him, so there's really no point in talking about it, is there?"

"Why are you so up-tight, Billboard-brow? I know you like him. And I know you know it, too. Give me a little credit. I have known you for quite some time now."

I ignore her until she storms off with a huff and an attitude. When I hear her slam the door to our bedroom, I stand again and steal a quick glance out into the parking lot. Sasuke is out of his car, leaning against the hood, smoking a cigarette.

 _I knew it!_ Inner Sakura snaps at me, remembering when I was in his office and I smelled it before. I wasn't sure, but now I am.

It makes me kind of sad when I think about it. He can't be over twenty-eight or so, and he's addicted to nicotine. Why would he ever start? Everyone knows that it's bad for you.

 _Speaking of age, you don't even know how old he is._

Ino is tucked away in our bedroom, so I feel safe staring out at him. I know the windows on the biulding are slightly tinted, so even if he looked up here, he wouldn't be able to see me watching him.

Then I frown.

Didn't he say he had a board meeting or something at three thirty?

I walk over to the kitchen area and check the time on the microwave. It's almost three, and the drive to his company's main building is almost an hour away.

 _He isn't going to be able to make it in time. So, why is he just standing there, smoking and leaning against his shiny SUV like he owns the place?_ _I hope he wasn't on the phone before cancelling something else because of me._ I frown. I'm causing a lot of problems for him, aren't I?

I'm a bit surprised that no one noticed him by now, though. There wasn't even a small crowd huddling behind a bush or anything. And I'd be able to see it from up here if something was happening.

My eyes are redirected to Sasuke Uchiha when he walks back to the driver's side door and opens it. He leans inside and grabs something, and then walks back around to lean on the hood again. I notice that it's the small coke he ordered at the Subway. He looks at the cup for a moment after taking a sip, and then places it on the hood of the car while continuing to smoke.

 _Jeez, he's not very healthy, is he?_

But I suddenly remember the feeling of his arms wrapped around me Friday night, when I embarrassed myself by puking all over the bathroom floor. He had been solid like an unmovable statue, and he'd held me as if I weighed only a few pounds. That wasn't something an unhealthy person would be able to do. But he just stands there, smoking and drinking soda. Just thinking about the combination makes my stomach churn.

Thinking of puking on the bathroom floor makes me realize that Ino must have cleaned it up while I'd been unconscious.

I start to feel bad for ignoring her and think of ways to make it up to her. Sighing, I decided to just go apologize. I walk over to the bedroom door and I'm about to knock when I hear Ino's voice. She's on the phone.

"When is it? …Yeah, I can make it, and you have to tell me all about it when I get there, okay?"

 _She must be talking to Naruto, with that high-pitched voice._

"I wouldn't miss it for the world… See you in a little bit… Love you, too… Bye."

I take a step back from the door and I hear her rummaging through some things, probably clothes or jewelry. I feel like I'm being replaced. I know it's not something I should worry about, because Ino would never do something like that to me, but I can't help but feel that way anyway, true or not.

She's going out with Naruto tonight, and she's going to leave me here alone again. I'll probably heat up some of the meat from the deli, watch some TV, study and then go to bed. I have class tomorrow anyway. I can't stay up all night. Ino has classes tomorrow, too, but I bet she doesn't care if she only gets a few hours of sleep tonight. She has classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, same as me, and on Thursdays, too.

I walk over to the couch and take another glance out the window at Sasuke-Gorgeous-Uchiha. He's finishing his cigarette and he puts it out on the ground, stepping lightly on it before picking up his Styrofoam cup.

 _Litter bug. There's a garbage can right over there, and an ash tray over by the sidewalk. Is he really that lazy?_

He takes a sip from the straw and gets in the car. I watch as he starts it again and pulls out onto the road. My eyes wander around when he's out of sight, and I jump when I hear the bedroom door open. I quickly sit back down on the couch, but Ino sees me and smirks. I guess she's over our little dispute already. I'm glad.

"I'm going out," she says.

"Have fun. And remember we have class tomorrow."

"I know, _Mom_ ," she sneers, and she giggles as she heads for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm on my way back from classes and there are two things that I can't get out of my mind as I drive back to the dorm building. The first is that I have to start my new job as Sasuke Uchiha's secretary tomorrow morning, and I'm so stressed about messing up on my first day. What if I do something horribly wrong and a bunch of people have to go through a lot of trouble just to fix my mistake? Or what if I forget something really important, and Sasuke Uchiha has to take the blame for it because it wasn't on his schedule or I forgot to tell him about some changes.

 _Yes, a monkey could do my job. I know, I know._

But that wasn't the point. I was so scared, and I knew it was for two reasons: I needed the money from this job, and the last thing I wanted was for Sasuke Uchiha to be mad at me.

The second thing I couldn't stop thinking about was the dream I had last night. Of course, Mr. Sexy-Billionaire-Uchiha had to haunt me even in my dreams. It was simple, though. I was walking down a road in the middle of the night, and he was at the end of it. I wasn't afraid or nervous, so I just kept walking towards him. When I got closer to him, he said something to me, but I couldn't hear him. And then I started running towards him, like I needed to hear what he said, but no matter how close I got, his voice was still distant. Even when I was standing right in front of him, I couldn't hear his voice. And now that I'm awake, I really want to know what he was trying to say to me. I don't care that it wasn't real. I still want to know what my mind could come up with.

 _Maybe you couldn't come up with anything and that's why you didn't hear him._

I mentally roll my eyes at Inner Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up the next morning in a hot sweat. I had the same dream again, and I still don't know what he was saying to me, but this time I get the feeling that I couldn't hear him because I didn't want to. Maybe he was going to tell me that I was fired or something.

The thought of getting fired makes me jump and I pull out my phone. It's five twenty!

 _Oh, shit! Stupid alarm!_

I jump out of bed, careful not to wake Ino, who's sleeping soundly in the bed across from me. I grab some fresh clothes and hurry to the bathroom. I don't have time to eat anything, so I take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I throw on my clothes and wipe the mirror so I can see myself. I frown. All the secretary people that worked in the building were in formal suits and medium-length skirts. I feel like an idiot in my jeans and t-shirt. I race back to the bedroom and find a lavender, long sleeve shirt with a low neckline. I feel more proper now, but I frown when I notice my crappy sneakers.

 _I'll just sit at the desk and no one will be able to see anything but my shirt, and that's formal enough for a secretary._

I nod once, knowing that this is as good as I'm going to get. I silently apologize to Ino as I snatch one of her silver necklaces off her nightstand and clip it on behind my neck. The clip gets caught in my hair, so, in a rush, I pull until my hair rips out of my scalp. I suppress a yelp and grab my handbag. I check to make sure Sasuke's business card with all the passwords is in my bag before I race out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrive at exactly six forty-five, and I have to bend over to catch my breath before I sit down behind the front desk. Someone must be in charge of unlocking the doors, because they're open now and I was able to get inside.

I pull out Sasuke's business card and set it down in front of me as I turn on the two computers in front of me. I glance at the large round clock on the far wall, above the front door, and pray that I'll have enough time to do everything before six. I know Sasuke will be coming through the front doors at any time, and I don't want to look like I'm unprepared on my first day.

The computer screens pop up and ask for passwords. I look at the card, and Sasuke's small, messy handwriting, and type in the passwords. They're just a random mix of numbers and letters, and I'm glad that I can make out what they are. Both computers log in, and it looks as if someone has already plugged in some of my info. Both screens light up with a lot of questions and blank spaces, and I can't do anything until I've filled them out.

I deeply inhale, trying to calm myself, and glance at the large clock. I realize that I can hear it's ticking, and it echoes throughout the room. I have about ten minutes before seven, so I type like my life depends on it, filling out questions about myself—my college education, and even my high school education, among other things.

"Hello," a voice says, and I look up, stunned for a moment. It's a woman with long red hair and dark rimmed glasses. "Mr. Uchiha told me that you would be starting here today. My name's Karin, and I'm Mr. Uchiha's personal secretary. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sakura Haruno."

 _Crap! Please, please, please go away. I really need to finish filling this out. Oh, double crap! I still have to print out Mr. Uchiha's schedule! He could be here any minute now! Shit, shit, shit!_

"It's nice to meet you, too," I say, shaking her hand when she holds hers out.

"Please feel free to ask me if you need help with anything. And I'm sure the other secretary staff will be happy to help you as well. We've all been informed by Mr. Uchiha that you'll be starting today, so I'm sure everyone will be very friendly and assist you in whatever way they can."

"Okay. Thank you very much, Karin."

"It's no problem. Not at all. Have a good first day." She waves and head for the elevator. I glance at the clock. I've got two minutes, and I have to finish the questions on the second computer. I type as fast as I can and finish just as the clock hits 6 AM. I sigh with relief and lean back in my soft, burgundy fabric, spin-able chair.

 _Earth to Sakura! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Aren't you forgetting something, like Sasuke Uchiha's schedule!_

I jump at the thought and look on both computer screens. I don't know which one has his schedule on it and I begin to panic. I look around, but there's no one in the large, high-ceilinged room but me. I can't even find a printer, so where the hell am I supposed to print his schedule to? And that's only if I find out which computer holds the document.

It is a document, right? It's not on somebody's flash drive or on another computer upstairs, is it? Oh my god! What the hell am I supposed to do?! I have no idea what I'm doing!

Suddenly the door opens and my eyes shoot up, expecting to see Sasuke Freaking Uchiha. But instead, there's a man in a black suit walking towards me. He gets to the front desk and narrows his eyes at me.

"Who are you?" he asks. "Where's Rose?"

"Umm," I stammer, "My name is Sakura Haruno. Can I help you?"

The man eyes me suspiciously, and then leans forward, looking down and around the front desk, and probably noticing that I'm in jeans instead of the normal slacks or skirt. I flush pink and he looks back up at me.

"Mizuiro Takashiro. I have an appointment at seven," he finally says and I blink. I wouldn't know that because I haven't found the damned schedule yet!

I quickly remember the waiting room that I had gone in the last time I was here and try to play it safe, as usual. "Mr. Uchiha hasn't arrived yet. If you wouldn't mind waiting in the room over there, I'll let you know as soon as he gets here."

The man seems satisfied and heads for the waiting room. When the door closes behind him, I exhale and panic again, searching both the computers for a schedule. Typing in "schedule" does nothing helpful, as it seems as if hundreds of documents have the word in their title. I search by the date created, but that doesn't help either. I search by the date modified and one comes up as modified yesterday at 5:30 PM. I open it and the title has the date in it, so I quickly hit print and look around, hoping to hear a printer somewhere. I jump when a loud machine makes a noise by my legs and I push my chair out and look underneath the desk. The printer is under the desk! I want to jump for joy. It prints out the schedule, which is three pages long, with descriptions for everything that's planned for the day. I exit out of the document and bend down, but as I take the papers out of the tray, I drop them and they scatter on the floor.

 _Oh, come on! Pull yourself together already, Sakura!_

I get off my chair and get on my hands and knees, reaching under the desk for the papers. I gather them and make to stand back up, but I bang my head on the desk and whimper, rubbing the top of my head and wincing.

"Are you all right?" a voice calls, and I look up, expecting Sasuke Uchiha again, but it's another man in a black and white suit.

"Y-Yes, thank you. I'm fine," I say quickly, sitting in my chair again and rolling it forward.

"I've never seen you working here before. Are you new?" the man asks. He looks friendly enough.

"Yeah," I breathe, rubbing my head again and straightening out the three pages of the schedule. I place them down in front of me and look back up at the man. "Sorry about that. How can I help you?"

"I'm Hiro Tsudaki. I have an appointment with Mr. Uchiha at seven. Sorry, I'm a little late."

"Wait, what?" I say, "No, some other man just came in here and said he had an appointment at seven with Mr. Uchiha. Are you sure yours wasn't at a later time?"

The man blinks once and then narrows his eyes at me, all friendliness gone in the blink of an eye. "Listen, new girl. I've been preparing for this meeting for _weeks_. I set up this appointment with a woman named Rose two and half weeks ago, and she assured me that this spot would be held for my appointment with Sasuke Uchiha, and I would be let in without delay! Now, I'd like to speak with either Rose or your supervisor and tell them about your poor manners to your customers and future business partners!"

"Well, I'd be her supervisor, Mr. Tsudaki," a familiar voice called, and I could almost hear the relief wash over me. I would know his voice from a mile away, "And if you'd like to have a word with me, then that's fine, but please don't yell at my employees or I'll have to ask you to leave."

I look over the man's shoulder and, sure enough, Sasuke Uchiha has just walked through the double doors and is strolling over to the front desk with his hands in his pockets.

 _My hero, come to my rescue!_ Inner Sakura pretends to faint like a damsel.

He's wearing a semi-formal suit with tan pants. His shoes are a sleek polished black and his undershirt is white. The first button on his collar is undone and I have to blink and look away before my eyes are drawn there.

He bypasses the man called Tsudaki and leans over the front desk, looking at the computer screen on my right.

"Pull up today's schedule, Miss Haruno," he says to me, without looking at me. I quickly pull up his schedule again and look at him. He still isn't looking at me and I can't help but feel as if he's disappointed with me. "What's the first appointment on the list?" he asks me. I look at the top.

"Seven AM, Hiro Tsudaki, meeting for new product management and discussion of production and sales of—"

"That's enough," Sasuke Uchiha says to me.

 _Oh, shit._

Sasuke turns to the man and slightly bows his head. "I apologize for the miscommunication. This woman is new and is just getting used to how things are done around here. I'll take you upstairs myself and we can get started right away."

"Now that's better," the man says, glaring at me as Sasuke reaches behind the desk and picks up the three pages I just printed out. He doesn't look at me at all, and soon he's in the elevator with Hiro Tsudaki, and the door closes behind them.

Then I'm left alone in the large room again, wondering how I'm supposed to get through this day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

I sit in my chair, doing the same thing over and over again as people come in through the front double doors and tell me that they have appointments. The first man who came in wasn't even on the schedule for today, and he made me check the schedules for a week prior and a week after today and search for his name, but it was nowhere. So, after he went on a rant and insulted me multiple times for my lack of knowledge, the man finally left. Now, though, I feel as if I should have asked him if he wanted to make a new appointment.

 _I wonder how many written complaints Sasuke Uchiha is going to get for you…_

Inner Sakura has been making me feel like crap all day, as well, and she's worse than the real people who seem to delight in offending me. I've come to the conclusion that all people in the business world think that secretaries are supposed to know how to do everything and anything, and they should be kind and courteous no matter what happens.

The phone rings and I pick it up on the second ring, as Sasuke Uchiha told me to in the Subway. I'm surprised at how much I retained from what he told me. I'm more of a visual learner anyway.

"Hello. Mr. Uchiha's office. Thank you for calling. My name is Sakura Haruno. How can I help you today?"

I don't know how many times I've recited those lines in the past five hours. It feels like the phone never stops ringing. And I never figured out what this building was called, so that makes me feel like an even bigger idiot.

"Hello," a feminine voice says cheerfully on the other end of the line. I wish I could share in her cheerfulness. "My name is Anzuko and I would like to schedule an appointment with Sasuke as soon as possible."

 _Sasuke? Did this lady just call him by his first name? Does she know him on a personal level? Oh, no. Don't tell me he has a girlfriend? What if this lady is…?_

I shake my head, ignoring my inner voice and focusing on the computer screen to my left. All day, no one has called him by his first name, though, and that makes me a little edgy. I don't want to talk to someone close to him, and especially not in that way.

"Please hold for a moment," I say, glancing over the schedule on the computer screen. Sasuke Uchiha has about ten minutes free between two meetings later on in the day. "Umm," I say into the phone, "How long do you think you'll need to see him for, because I might be able to squeeze you in for ten minutes at five twenty."

"Oh, yes, that will be fine. He's such a busy man, isn't he?"

I nervously laugh. "Yes, he is," I say. "Could I have your last name, please?"

"Of course. It's Hanazono."

"All right, Anzuko Hanazono," I repeat back to her as I type in her name in the empty slot in the schedule and hit save at the top of the screen. "And could you please tell me the purpose of your meeting with Mr. Uchiha?"

"Oh, honey, just tell him it's Anzuko and he'll understand."

I shake my head and frown. "No, I'm sorry. I need to know why you want to meet with him on such short notice and for only ten minutes."

"I need to talk to him about something. It's very important."

"I'm sorry, this _is_ a _business_ meeting, correct?"

"What's the difference?" the woman asks snottily, and I can hear her getting angry.

"Mr. Uchiha doesn't accept personal meetings while he's working unless he tells me himself. I can't schedule a time for you unless you have a proper reason for contacting him on company hours."

" _Miss Haruno_." Suddenly I hear _his_ voice and I look around. Sasuke isn't in the large room. I cock an eyebrow. " _Miss Haruno, the com. It's to your left_ ," his voice says patiently, but I can almost hear him rolling his eyes at me.

I jump and look around. And to my surprise there is a speaker, a red button and a black switch on the edge of the desk on my left.

" _Hold the red button when you speak_ ," his voice says, and I hope I'm not annoying him. " _I noticed you just added a woman by the name of Hanazono to my schedule._ "

"Excuse me? Are you still there?!" the woman on the line shouts and I have to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Yes, could you please hold for a moment? I'll be with you in a minute."

I lean to my left and press and hold the red button. "Yes, Mr. Uchiha, she just called. She's on the line with me right now. I asked her to hold." I release the red button.

" _I thought I told you not to accept anything but business-related meetings. Why is she on my schedule? What does she want to talk about that has anything to do with my company?_ "

 _Uh, oh. He sounds angry._

"I-I was just trying to figure that out, Mr. Uchiha."

" _She calls here at least once a week, Miss Haruno. Please understand that I have no interest in her and should she call in the future, you are instructed to hang up on the woman immediately._ "

"Yes, sir," I quickly say.

 _Boy, this lady makes him irritable, doesn't she?_

" _Then do it now. You're plugging up the phone line_."

I quickly hang up the phone and gulp. I hope that woman isn't angry with me, but then again, why should I care? I'm only following my boss's instructions. It's not like I have a personal vendetta against the woman. I don't even know her. But is still feels wrong to just hang up on her after I told her I was putting her on hold. I wonder how long she might be on the other end of the line, waiting.

I don't have much time to think about it when Sasuke Uchiha's voice comes in through the com again. I kind of like the feeling that I can talk to him just by pressing a button, but I shove the thought down and strangle it. This is my job. It's not for being social, and especially not with my boss.

" _Miss Haruno, your lunch break will be from twelve to twelve-thirty from now on_."

I look at the clock. It's quarter past twelve. I hit the red button.

"What do I do with the front desk?" I ask. There's a pause and I make sure I'm not still holding down the red button.

" _What do you mean?_ " his voice finally asks.

"Isn't there a sign or something that says when I'll be back? I mean, this phone rings all day and people keep coming in here. I can't just leave." There's another pause.

" _The break room is on the second floor, third door on the right, I believe. Someone should be there if you have any further questions. Enjoy your lunch, Miss Haruno_."

And then he's gone. Well, I know that if I pressed the button again he would hear me, but his voice had a sense of finality to it. And that told me that he didn't want to hear from me again. I feel small and useless right about now. I don't just want to leave the desk.

Plus, he mentioned lunch, which I don't have, and I didn't even eat breakfast this morning. And as that sinks in, my stomach starts to hurt. I only expected it to growl and make funny noises, but I wasn't expecting it to hurt. I groan and stand just as another person walks through the front doors and strolls up to the front desk.

"Hello. Hisoka Junkori for a twelve fifteen appointment with Mr. Uchiha," he says, and I quickly look at the schedule. His name is on the list for the right time and the clock reads twelve-fourteen so I nod at him.

"Okay, you're all set. Go on up. It's the fourth floor, last room at the end of the hall." Then I realize that I'm supposed to be going to the second floor. "Oh, wait. I'll go with you, if you don't mind. I have to take the elevator, too." I run to catch up with the man, who smiles politely at me. But just as the door opens, the phone at the front desk rings and I pause. "Sorry," I say to the man. "You go ahead. I have to get that."

I run over to the front desk and pick up the phone.

"Hello. Mr. Uchiha's office. Thank you for calling. My name is Sakura Haruno. How can I help you today?"

"I know who you are, you little _bitch_! How dare you hang up on me!"

 _Uh, oh. The evil lady is back._

I purse my lips and curtly reply. "Mr. Uchiha does not accept personal calls or meetings Monday through Thursday, seven to four, Fridays, eight to five, and Saturdays, nine to one! _Thank you_!" I say loudly before slamming the phone down and hanging up on her.

"Wow…" a voice calls and I turn. It's a blonde woman in professional attire, with her short blonde hair in four puffy buns on the back of her head.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot my manners. I'm Temari, _another_ secretary," she rolls her eyes, "because this place has got plenty of desks that need to be managed. I'll be taking over for you when you go on break."

"Oh!" I quickly say. "I'm Sakura Haruno. It's very nice to meet you."

Now I understand why Sasuke Uchiha was annoyed when I asked about leaving the desk. I didn't know that someone was going to take my place.

"I know who you are," Temari says with a smile. "Mr. Uchiha informed all of us about your arrival this morning."

 _So I've heard…_

"Oh, well, thank you for doing this," I say, and she laughs.

"Don't be silly, Sakura. This is part of my job. I did it for Rose, too. As long as I'm getting paid, I'll cover for anybody." She laughs.

"Oh…"

 _Way to sound like an idiot, Sakura._

"You should be taking your lunch breaks in room twenty-five. It's on the second floor, third room on the right. I think Karin's there right now, so you'll be fine."

"Okay, thank you," I say, and head for the elevator.

"And don't let old Hanazono scare you!" Temari calls and I turn. "She's got a thing for Mr. Uchiha and somehow she got this number. Ever since then, she hasn't stopped calling and asking to see him. Crazy bitch, that one. Something happened between the two of them and she doesn't want to leave him alone."

 _Wait, what? Something happened between them? Like what? A relationship?_

I laugh and nod before stepping into the elevator. It goes up to the second floor and I step out, looking around. It's just one long hallway with multiple doors on either end and one at the end. I wonder if every floor looks the same as the top one, where Sasuke is. This one does, at least.

I notice red-haired Karin as she walks out of one of the room and I smile inwardly. Thankfully, there's a face that I know.

"Hey," I call, waving to her and walking down the hall.

"Oh, hi, Sakura. I thought you weren't coming. It's almost twelve twenty."

"I didn't know when my break started until Mr. Uchiha told me a few minutes ago," I say, and Karin laughs.

"Yeah, well, try not to be a bother for the big man. He's gets all moody when he has to work these long days," she says, and I nod. "So…," she continues as we enter the third room on the left. I notice that it looks almost like a kitchen, but it's bigger than my entire dorm, including the bedroom and the bathroom. There's a large table in the middle and along the walls are counters, a microwave, oven, sink and a refrigerator.

"So?" I say when Karin doesn't continue past that word.

"Oh, come on. Don't you know?" she asks, pulling her lunch out of the refrigerator and shoving something in the microwave.

"Know what?" I ask warily. She seems like the gossiping type, and I already decided that I wanted to avoid drama in Sasuke Uchiha's building.

"Sa-su-ke."

She says his name in a sing-songy voice and I lift an eyebrow. "Don't you just love working for that man? He's so hot, isn't he? I tell you, that's the only reason I work here."

I choke up. That was the last thing I expected her to say to me.

 _Competition?_

I tell Inner Sakura to put a sock in it.

"Oh, come on, Sakura. You can tell me. We're both young women with normal female hormones. You'd _do_ him, wouldn't you?"

I instantly cough, choking on my own saliva and oxygen. "W-What?" I breathe.

"What's the matter?" she suddenly asks, as if not understanding that her question took me off-guard. I mentally roll my eyes.

 _And so much for no drama. That's not gonna happen with little miss redhead over here spouting this kind of talk._

"Well, I never really thought about it," I lie.

"Really?" Karin's eyes widen and she looks at me like a lost kitten. "How did you get this job? Didn't you talk to him?"

"Yeah," I say, "I had an interview with him and that's how I got the job."

"I heard he fired Rose for you. That sounds to me like he wanted you."

"I guess so…" I murmur, feeling like Karin was talking about something totally different. When she laughs and then covers her mouth with both hands, I'm convinced.

 _And this woman is Sasuke's personal secretary? What the hell? So I guess that means she was the woman on the phone the first time I called?_

"What about you?" I suddenly ask, and I hate where my mind just took this conversation.

"What _about_ me?"

 _Do you want to fuck Sasuke, you little whore? Is that why you love your job so much? Do you spy on him in your leisure time? Do you like being close to him? Do you finger yourself to a picture of him at night when you're all alone?_

I don't know why I'm having these thoughts. Am I jealous? Why should I be jealous, anyway? Because Karin is his personal secretary? I'm part of his secretary, too, and I've been working my ass off all freaking day. What would I want more work for? She probably has to do a bunch of paperwork all day, and deal with even more people.

 _But she probably spends a lot of time talking to Sasuke, even if it is about work…_

And that's probably what's making feel jealous. And I hate it. I hate feeling jealous because then I have to admit that I care what Sasuke thinks of me and I'm attracted to him, and everything that I need to suppress to keep this job running smoothly will suddenly explode.

"Do you like him?" I ask harmlessly. "Do you like Mr. Uchiha?"

"Mr. Uchiha?" she snickers. "You're so innocent, aren't you? There're no cameras or anything in this room, you know. You can call him Sasuke. The rest of us do, anyway." She smiles.

 _Sasuke._

Sure, the thought of calling him by his first name to his face is very appealing, because then we'd be close… but we're not. And pretending to be by calling him by his first name to other people just sounds cheap to me.

"Well?" I press, not sure why I'm so eager for this information. "Do you like him or not?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm practically in love with the man! Sure, he's my boss and everything, but… well, who isn't in love with him, right? He's got money and power and he's smoking hot! Any girl would kill just to touch him," she says with a laugh again. "But you and I don't have to do anything. We can touch him whenever we want. All we have to do is go upstairs and he's ours for the taking." She laughs again and I realize that her laugh is getting on my nerves.

"Would you ask him out?" I ask, my curiosity still getting the better of me.

"Are you kidding? You can't just ASK OUT Sasuke Uchiha. Boy, do you have a lot to learn, Sakura. But that's okay. I'll teach you everything I know."

 _Please, don't._

She pulls her lunch out of the microwave and looks at me, tilting her head.

"What? No food for you? Not hungry?"

"Not really," I say, realizing that my stomach pain is coming back. I should have eaten breakfast, even if it was only something small.

I'm absorbed in my own thoughts and Karin is absorbed in her lunch, so we don't talk for the rest of the break. And I'm actually glad that she finally decided to keep her mouth shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the work day runs smoothly and finally I look up and the large round clock above the double doors says that it's four o'clock. I shut down the two computers in front of me and place the business card with the passwords back in my handbag. I pick it up and stand, looking around.

Sasuke Uchiha said that I should be leaving around four-thirty, but if the building closes at four, then what am I supposed to do until four-thirty? I assume that he thought I would have been smart enough to bring a lunch, and then I would have to go to the second floor to get my things and clean up in the break room. But since I didn't bring anything, I just assume that I'm allowed to leave and I head for the door.

But then I feel awkward. Should I wait for someone else to leave before me? What if someone shows up late for a meeting that they missed, because there were a couple people who just never came in for their appointments? What if the phone rings again and I'm not here? What if Sasuke Uchiha comes downstairs and sees that I'm not there and thinks that I skipped out and left work early? I haven't spoken with him since that time before break over the com. He didn't leave the building for the entire day, otherwise I would have seen him go out the front doors.

Then I hear the elevator door open and I turn. I realize I'm in the middle of the large marble floor with just my handbag, and I'm just standing there. And I feel even more like an idiot when Sasuke steps out of the elevator and looks up at me, a bit surprised.

I'm about to smile at him when I notice Karin stepping out of the elevator behind him. I gape when I see her staring at his ass and smirking, but I fix my expression before Sasuke sees it.

 _All right! Fine! I'll admit that that redheaded girl ticks me off! Okay! Are you happy now? I don't want her ogling Sasuke Uchiha like that! And I hate that such a floosy girl gets to work so closely with him while I'm stuck behind the front desk, where I never even get to see him!_

I mentally sigh, happy that that's finally off my back.

"How was your day?" Sasuke asks and I look up, not expecting a question from him right away.

"Fine, thank you" I involuntarily reply.

"I wanted to apologize for Miss Hanazono earlier, but I was busy. She can be a handful."

"Why don't you just have her number blocked?" I ask, happy that I can think rationally about something while speaking with him. Maybe an entire day of pretending to be nice and happy made me care less about how I look in front of Sasuke Uchiha at the moment.

"We can't," he replies, "We're a public office. If someone needs to contact my company, we can't have blocked numbers. First of all, unwanted callers will usually just use different numbers, like home numbers of friends or even payphones on the street, and we can't just block random numbers in case someone needs to get in contact with us for whatever reason. It's like a hospital blocking numbers. It would only cause more harm than good in the end."

"But you're a business. That's a little different than a hospital, isn't it?"

"You're right. The analogy wasn't a very good one, but the point is the same. We can't block numbers for many different reasons. We can stop certain people from entering the building, but that's all."

"Oh," I say. It's all I can think of. I have no knowledge or experience of business ordeals anyway.

Then I realize that Sasuke Uchiha is going home. All this time, I never even imagined that he would live somewhere nearby. I just stupidly assumed that he lived here, seeing as it is his building. I then realize that Karin is staring at me. I look back at her and lift an eyebrow in confusion. She looks away and I'm left puzzled by her actions.

"Are you going straight to your dorm now?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes."

There's a pause and I wonder if I've done something wrong.

"Drive safe," he finally says, and then heads for the door.

"Wait," I say, jogging to catch up with him and Karin. I don't know why she's staying by his side. It's not like they're going home together… is it? Sasuke turns. "Who's going to lock up?" I ask.

"Shikamaru and Suigetsu have the keys. One of them will do it. They stay later than us to clean the place up for the next day, and they lock the building when they leave."

"Oh," I say again.

 _You're just filled with logical responses to everything, aren't you, Sakura?_

I lower my gaze. I do sound a bit like an idiot again, don't I? All I respond with is "oh" and "okay" and the occasional "yes" when I feel like using proper words when speaking to my boss. I need to stop doing that.

"Call me if you need anything," Sasuke says, and I look up suddenly, my lips parted. Even Karin's jaw drops a little and she stares at him for a minute in confusion. Then she looks at me again and there's an expression on her face that I don't quite grasp before she turns and walks out the door. Sasuke doesn't follow her and I inwardly smile.

 _Good. It doesn't look like he cares about her. Well, in that way._

"Are you all right?" he asks me and I nod. "Aren't you leaving now?" he says, and I nod again, walking towards the double doors. I don't know what he wants me to say to him after that.

Why would I call him if I needed something? I would call Ino, of course. And if it was an emergency, I would call my parents. I don't think I would have called him for anything, unless I got sick in the morning and couldn't go to work. But I doubt that's what he meant.

"Do you not like your job?" he asks when I walk past him. He turns and walks with me and I keep my head down.

"Yes—I mean, no. The job is fine." I feel the need to explain further. "I met Temari and Karin and they were both very nice. Some of the people can be rude, but that's life, right? I have to deal with people in college, too, so it's not like I really mind. I talked to many nice people today, as well, and some interesting things kept me entertained for the day, so it isn't like I was bored."

I groan when I feel my stomach ache coming back. I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day. I occasionally got up to get a drink from the water fountain near the restrooms on the bottom floor, but water wasn't what I needed.

"Was it stressful?" he asks, and I just shake my head. "I hope I didn't put too much pressure on you. I understand it's you first day, but there is a way I like things done."

"I understand that."

"I'll try to walk you through it when I can. As you can tell, my schedule is usually full, but when I have time, I'd be happy to talk to you about anything you may need help with."

"Thank you," I say. I'm pretty sure I'd rather ask Temari if I needed help with secretary stuff. It would be less stressful than talking with Sasuke Uchiha. That's for sure.

"If there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable here…" he trailed off and I realize that he's walking me to my car. It's the only one in this part of the lot, and I don't see his black Explorer anywhere. I hope it's not far away. I suddenly feel bad, but then I'm excited. _He's walking me to my car!_ Everyone in college knows that that means the guy is interested. But I'm still not sure about it because he's my boss. Maybe I'll talk to Ino about it, but I can already guess what she's going to tell me.

"I think I just have to get adjusted on my own," I say, and then add, "I'll be fine."

When I'm safely in my car, I roll down my window.

"Thank you," I say to him. I'm not sure what I'm thanking him for, but I feel better after saying it. I start my car.

"Drive safe," he says again and I smile at him before heading back to the dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

When I got back to the dorm Thursday night, Ino was fast asleep again and I wonder if she went out with Naruto after her classes. I went straight to the fridge and made myself some dinner, and then quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I am better prepared. I have to leave around seven-thirty instead of six-thirty, and the extra hour does the trick. I have time for a shower, breakfast and anything else I can think of. I even have time to dry my hair and make myself look presentable. I wear the same jeans and sneakers and throw on a normal black V-neck, long sleeve shirt. It's kind of professional and I'm proud of myself. Ino shrugs when I ask if I can borrow her silver necklace again, so I assume she's not mad about me taking it yesterday morning. And with all her jewelry, I doubt she even noticed it was gone.

"How was your first day? Sorry I wasn't here when you got back. I had errands to run and you were out by the time I got home," she says, grabbing a slice of turkey from the refrigerator. I crinkle my nose at her choice in breakfast. It's a miracle she's so thin, what with the way she eats.

"It was fine. It's really busy there. I thought I would just direct a few people around and sit behind a desk all day, but when the phone's not ringing someone's yelling at me for a missed appointment, and when I'm not being insulted, the other employees are asking me if I want to sleep with my boss. And when the worker's drama stops, I get phone calls from Sasuke Uchiha stalkers. It's a very entertaining job."

"Sounds like it. How was Sasuke? Was he happy that you were there?"

"I didn't see him all day, actually. I said hi when he came in in the morning, and then we said bye when we left for the day." I wasn't about to tell her that he walked me to my car. I had to leave in ten minutes and I couldn't have her asking me a million questions on my way out the door, or I'd never get the chance to leave.

"That doesn't sound like fun. Don't you wish you could see him more?"

 _Of course I wish I could see him more, Ino-pig!_

"In all honesty, Ino, I'm just happy that I'm getting a paycheck now. And you should be happy about that, too. We're going to have food in this dorm, and I might be able to afford to pay back my mom for the books for last semester. She's been bugging me about that, and I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that I finally got a job."

"How much is he paying you?" Ino asks and I suddenly shrink. I have no idea. He never mentioned the wages and I never asked.

"I guess I'll figure out today…" I say sheepishly, shrugging.

"Sheesh. Were you so distracted by his manly features and muscly build that you forgot to ask him the most basic question? He must think you're crazy to just accept a job without knowing how much he's going to pay you. What if it's minimum wage? Will you quit?"

"I don't know…" I'm so embarrassed. Why didn't I think of this before? The money is what's important. That's what I've been telling Sasuke Uchiha, anyway. And he probably thinks I'm an idiot, or worse. Maybe he thinks he can take advantage of me…

"Yeah, like you're going to quit with a boss like that." Ino snorts with laughter and I frown. "You'd probably work for him for free, wouldn't you?"

"I would not!"

"I don't believe you!" she sings.

"I have to go," I say, throwing my one hand up and walking to the exit. I grab my purse and head out the door, ignoring Ino's relentless laughter as I close the door behind me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything is ready to go when Sasuke walks through the double doors at eight o'five and I'm beyond happy that I'm prepared. Two people are already in the waiting room, my lunch is in the refrigerator in the break room and Sasuke Uchiha's schedule is sitting at the top of the front desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha," I say, making sure I'm acting professional. He smirks at me and I think I see him laugh. I frown. That wasn't what I was aiming for.

"Good morning, Miss Haruno," he replies politely and I hand him the schedule. He takes it, but doesn't leave right away.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask, and this time, he frowns.

"I'm not a client, Miss Haruno," he says, and he's terse. Have I upset him?

"I'm sorry," I quickly say.

He walks around the front desk and leans to type something into one of the computers. I freeze at how close he is to me. His shoulder is just brushing mine and I can almost feel his heat between the clothes on our shoulders. I wonder if he feels it, too.

"I'm going to make you a company account. You should have one before you receive your first paycheck."

 _Oh, that's right!_

"Umm… Mr. Uchiha. I was wondering about that…"

"The money? Of course you were. It's nine-fifty an hour." His eyes don't leave the computer screen.

 _Nine-fifty?_

I don't know what to make of it. Is that good or bad for a secretary? I figure it's about ten, and if I work around ten hours in one day, then that's ninety five dollars. That sounds great. It's a hell of a lot more than what I was making before. Namely, nothing.

 _This is why you're not a math major…_

"Is that all right?" he suddenly asks, and I realize I never said anything back to him. "Do you need more?" He stops typing and turns to me. "It was what I paid Rose, and I haven't gone back into the system so her wages became yours, but if you're not okay with that—"

"No, no, it's fine."

I don't know what I'm saying. He was just going to offer me a raise, and I have the feeling that he would have given my twenty dollars if I asked for it. The least I could have done was tell him that I wanted ten an hour, just so I could do the math easier in my head.

 _Ino was right, wasn't she? You'd probably work for him for free. Ha!_

I frown at Inner Sakura. Nine-fifty an hour was fine… wasn't it? He wasn't taking advantage of me right then. He was being considerate. Maybe even overly considerate. I silently wonder if he negotiated wages with Karin or Temari like this.

"I'll change it to twelve when I go to my office," he says and I gawk as he goes back to typing. "Here, put in a username and password for the email."

 _What just happened?_

"What email?" I ask. Did I miss something?

"For your company account, Miss Haruno."

"Oh," I say, and reach for the keyboard. But Sasuke Uchiha isn't moving, and I have to let our shoulders press together to type. When I'm finished and I sit back again, I have to remember to breathe.

"Don't forget your password after you put it in," he says, and then goes back to typing. I'm not even watching what he's doing. I can't. I can only stare at his face and those dark eyes as they move from the screen to the keyboard and back again. My gaze travels down to his mouth and those lips. I stare for only a moment, and when he speaks, I rip my eyes away, flushing bright pink to match my hair.

"There. I would have given you instructions on how to do it, but unfortunately it requires a few codes that you're not allowed to know." He turns to me and smirks. "The only thing you really need to be concerned about is logging in when you get here and checking the emails regularly. Some people prefer email instead of phone calls, so you may get a few meeting requests from there. Not today, of course, but when I make the email public to business partners and such. I'll let them know tonight and you should make sure to check it regularly after today, then."

"Okay," I say.

"When you log in, it keeps track of your hours, which also tells me how much I need to pay you. So, don't forget to log off at the end of the day."

I nod. There must be some way to tell if I leave the computer on for an extra hour or so. Surely he doesn't trust me with something like that. Plus, is that how he pays everyone who works for him, or just the secretary because they're the people who use the computers? And it would also tell him exactly when I log on to the system, so he'll know if I'm ever late. I shrink back a little. It would also cut my pay, then.

"If you need anything," he says, and then points to the red button in front of him. I look down at it and nod with a faint smile. "Don't hesitate to ask."

My heart lurches and I have to remember to breathe again.

Sasuke heads for the elevator and I'm once again left in the large room by myself. I quickly stand, still self-conscious about my sneakers and jeans, and walk over to the door to the waiting room.

"Haru?" I ask, opening the door. One of the two men stands and I nod at him. "Mr. Uchiha will see you now. Please take the elevator to the fourth floor. It's the last room at the end of the hall."

Haru steps out of the waiting room and I close the door behind him. He heads to the elevator while I sit back down and look over the computer screens. The one on the right has today's schedule. The one on the left still has my company account on it and I open the email. I have two unread mails. The first is a welcome mail from the account with instructions on how to use the system. I kind of figured it out yesterday, so I pass over it and move on to the next one. It doesn't have a sender or a title, but when I open it, it reads:

 _From: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _To: Sakura Haruno_

 _Subject: Communications_

 _Miss Haruno,_

 _You can also communicate with me via this account. Use it if the com breaks or if you don't feel comfortable speaking aloud about a problem you may be having. Keep in mind that I may not receive it right away if I am in a meeting._

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

I close the email and lean back in my chair with a heavy sigh. Why would he think I would feel uncomfortable speaking through the com? I did it before, didn't I? I think back to my mother's words about my voice on the telephone. I hope I don't come through sounding like a man when he hears my voice. Maybe he would prefer a message to hearing my voice anyway.

 _Probably._

I roll my eyes at Inner Sakura just as a woman in a pretty tan dress steps through the double doors and approaches the front desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" I ask.

"My name is Ochi. Izumi Ochi. I know I'm a little early. Sorry."

"That's fine. What time is your appointment, Ms. Ochi?"

I look over the schedule on the computer in front of me and can't find her name right away.

"It's at nine fifteen," she says, and I scroll down and look again. When I find it, I nod.

"You're going to have to wait a bit, ma'am. Please step into the waiting room. It's the door to my right. I'll let you know when Mr. Uchiha is ready for you."

"Thank you," she says with a curt nod before she heads into the waiting room. I wonder why she's here an hour before her appointment. That's kind of strange.

 _There are a lot of strange women who come in here now that I think about it. Maybe Sasuke has been in too many relationships. Or at least too many bad ones…_

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. It's stupid to think that every girl that comes up to the front desk asking to see Sasuke Uchiha is an ex of his, but no matter who it is, I can't seem to not get a little jealous. And the worst part is that it bothers me that they're just going into a meeting to talk with him about something business-related. I can barely talk to him and I work for him. It's sad when I think about it.

I look back at my computer. Now that I think about it… The job in and of itself is pretty boring. Other than the rushing in the very beginning and at the end of the work day, there isn't much to do. I take people who come in and literally have them wait in a room and then send them to meetings. Of course, there's more to it that. I schedule meetings over the phone and prepare Mr. Uchiha's schedule for each day. But other than that… what do I even do.

 _You get paid. It's a job._

Of course I've had jobs in the past. I was a waitress back in my first years of college, and I was a cashier at the local supermarket back in high school. I had the most typical jobs growing up, but even though they were typical, they felt more rewarding than this.

 _Why are you making such a big deal? You were never paid anything over minimum wage and now you have something to say about it?_

Inner Sakura is right, and for once I'm happy to admit it. Sasuke changed my pay dramatically from what he had planned, for whatever reason, and it's plenty of money for me right now. In fact, it's more than plenty, but I wasn't about to admit that to anyone, even myself.

The computer screen has two windows open. One is the schedule for the day, and the other is the email from my boss… _Sasuke_.

Maybe I should send something back, just to let him know that I received the email and it's working. Or maybe I could come up with a bullshit question just to talk to him. The schedule reads that I shouldn't have anyone coming in for an appointment for another half hour. Unless more people decide to come an hour early like the last woman.

Before I can even consider the thought, my phone vibrates in my pocket and I slip it out to check who it is. Expecting Ino, I hover my finger over the silence button, but then blink a few times. It's not Ino, but Lee. I completely forgot that I called him. It must have been almost a week ago now. I left a message, but I don't even remember what I said to him.

Glancing around the large room and past the glass doors at the entrance to make sure no one can see me, I pick up and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I say quietly.

"What are you, hiding or something? What's with the whispering?" Lee's voice comes in loud and clear and he sounds just like he used to back in high school. Well, to me he sounds like he always sounded, even back in preschool. I've known him too long to register the changes in his voice anyway. Except for the awkward period in middle school where his voice would crack with every other word that came out of his mouth. I mentally laughed just thinking about it. It was good to hear back from Lee.

"No, I'm at work. How are you?"

"Work? Since when do you have a job?"

I want to defend myself, but I can hear the smile on the other end of the line.

"Since when does it take you a week to call me back?" I retaliate, poking fun.

"It wasn't a week. It was…" He trails off. "Oops. Nine days? I've been busy, okay?"

I can't help but laugh. "Since when are you busy?"

"You know, college and some personal stuff… We can catch up later if you want. I'm actually free this weekend. That's why I waited to call. I got your message, but I wasn't sure when I'd be free if you wanted to hang out or get lunch or something."

"I'd love to, Lee. It's been too long. It's about time, if you ask me." I laughed again, but it took him a few seconds to respond and I felt like we almost had an awkward silence moment. I lifted an eyebrow at that. Lee and I never had awkward silence moments, unless we ended up laughing.

 _Maybe that "personal stuff" is serious…_

"How's your family, Lee?"

"Eh. They're normal, I guess. They miss me. I haven't been home in a while because of school. Feels like I'm on an unwanted, extended vacation."

"Yea, I know the feeling. My mom's been hounding me to come home one of these weekends, but I just don't have the time. You'd think in the middle of a semester, we'd get some free time, but it looks like it won't lighten up until after finals."

"And now you've got a job, so you're actually doing some work."

"Oh, shut up," I say and we both laugh.

"Well, I can't wait to see you, Sakura. How about Sunday, we do dinner. I'll drive down, or we can meet in the middle. Or if you know any good restaurants, we can make an adventure out of it."

I smile. That's what he always used to say. Make an adventure out of everything. I remember we used to have so much fun together…

"Yea, can't wait to see you, too. I'll call you Sunday then, and we can figure out what we're doing."

"Sounds good to me."

"All right. I have to go before someone sees me on the phone."

"Yea, yea. See ya later."

"Bye, Lee."

I hang up and place my phone on the counter next to the keyboard and smile. My day just got a little bit better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end of the work day comes slowly but surely, and I'm not even looking at the clock when Temari and Karin step out of the elevator together. They're in a deep conversation with each other and Karin is getting all giddy and throwing her hands around dramatically. Temari laughs and shakes her head with a smile. Then she looks over at me.

"Sakura, aren't you leaving?" she calls, and then I look at the clock. It's already time to leave, so I quickly pack my stuff up and log off and shut down the computer. I head for the elevator to grab my lunch from the staff breakroom.

"See you tomorrow!"

I turn slightly and wave back to both of them as they exit the building, back to their dramatic conversation. I feel slightly left out, seeing as they would be who I would most likely befriend here at this job. I sigh and hit the second floor button in the elevator. The door closes and my stomach drops a bit as the elevator goes up.

 _Wait… Tomorrow? That's Saturday. I didn't think I was working tomorrow…_

I pull my phone out of my pocket and find Sasuke's number. I could just shoot him a text to ask, but I suddenly get a knot in my stomach and it drops as if the elevator went up a hundred floors. I can't just text my boss like that. What if he gets mad? If he wants me to work, then he should tell me, right?

The door opens and I quickly walk to the breakroom and grab my Tupperware from lunch. When I get back to the elevator and press the button to go down, I notice the lights above the door say that the elevator is on the third floor. The light switches to the second floor and I gulp. The door opens and I already know what to expect.

"Leaving?" Sasuke asks, seeing me.

"Yes," I reply, and step into the elevator and quickly hi the first floor button. As soon as the door closes, I develop a strong case of claustrophobia.

 _He's right there. He's right there. He's right there._

I have my back to him, and I can already feel my face turning red. I quickly decide to exit on the bottom floor and go straight to my car without looking at him. I don't want him to see my face if it's bright red.

But it seems like it's taking too long and I can hear him breathing. Slowly. In and out. In and out. I can hear my heartbeat pounding in my ear and I stare at the door, waiting impatiently for it to open and release me. The air seems to be getting thinner and hotter and I don't want to breathe it in, just in case I start to feel faint. I'm already dizzy and it's not a good sign.

"How was your day?"

At the sound of his voice, I have to breathe in and it sounds like I'm sucking in a breath after being underwater for a minute. I can't even hope he didn't hear because there's an echo in the elevator and it makes my face get even hotter.

"Good, thank you."

The silence comes back and I close my eyes, wishing my life was all just one big dream. And maybe I could wake up somewhere else, like in a cabin in the woods, or a lake house looking out over the water, or a small shack on the beach, selling lemonade and hotdogs to strangers that pass by.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your night," he says, and the door opens, setting me free. I move to exit, but I don't notice that he stepped forward and I almost bump into him. "Sorry," he quickly says, and waits for me to exit. I rush to get out of the enclosed space and head out into the main floor's large area. I glance up at the chandelier for a moment before I pass under it and make my way towards the double doors.

And then I pause.

"When did that start?" Sasuke asks, walking up behind me.

It's raining. A lot. And it's not just a drizzle, but a downpour. I can hear the wind against the side of the large building, and it shakes some of the windows. I hear Sasuke sigh and I turn. He's wearing a tight frown, and I soon see why. He's holding a folder, filled with at least a few packets and a pile of loose paper.

"I guess it'll just have to wait," he says, mostly to himself, and turns. He heads for the front desk and places the folder and the loose papers under the counter, on top of the printer. Then he starts walking back towards me.

 _Towards the_ exit _, not_ you _._

"Remind me I put them there," he says, then thinks for a moment. "Can you work tomorrow?" It doesn't sound like a question, but I nod anyway. "Good. Nine to one."

"I remember."

"There's nothing planned for Sunday, so no work."

"Okay."

"This wasn't even in the forecast."

"W-What?" I stammer, then realize he changed the topic to the weather. "Oh…"

I turn and look outside. I can see the raid coming down in sheets, and my poor car sitting in the front of the empty parking lot. For once I'm glad I parked quite close to the door. I don't see Sasuke's Explorer, though, so he probably has farther to walk.

"Where's your car?" I ask, and hope I'm not coming off as too bold.

"Around back."

There's another moment of silence, and then he starts for the doors.

"Wait," I quickly say, and he stops, one hand on the door, and turns. "I can… drive you to your car if you want… Let me go get mine and I'll pull it up to the door." He doesn't respond right away, but he's not declining the offer. And before I know it, I'm just going with it. "Just wait here. I'll be right back," I quickly say. I push open the doors and walk past Sasuke into the rain, trying to ignore the slight part in his perfect lips and the way his dark eyes follow me and stay on my back as I go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"Thank you," Sasuke says, getting into the passenger side of my car. I just give him a smile, afraid that if I try to speak, I might say something stupid. And surprisingly, this plan is going very well. And it wasn't even thought out.

I'm also slightly self-conscious about my hair, now that I've ran through the downpour to get to my car. I know that I probably look like a drowned rat, but it was more about the gesture of helping him anyway. I was never very fond of the way I looked, either way.

"It's no problem. I don't mind. I just didn't want you to have to walk through the rain. The back lot is quite a walk away. That suit looks expensive, too."

He lifts an eyebrow at me and I shut my mouth.

 _You always say too much._

But I can't help it. I'm wet and I'm cold and I'm nervous, so I can't help but talk and then just keep talking. It's in my nature, but I make sure to not say anything after he gave me that raised-eyebrow look. I just know I'm making a fool out of myself.

Thankfully, there was a slight overhand above the exit, so Sasuke didn't have a single drop on him. He'd even gone back to get his papers off the printer when I went out to get my car. I was glad that I could help. It felt nice to know that I could do something for someone whom I thought could never truly use my help.

 _Don't try and make yourself sound like a superhero. You drowned yourself so that the guy you want to sleep with didn't have to walk to his car and get wet too. Sounds like you're a slave, more like._

I push Inner Sakura out of my head for a moment before she can get me upset. This was the right thing to do. I helped someone, and that made me feel good about myself, among other things. This was in no way something bad, and I wasn't about to let Inner Sakura change my mind… And it had nothing to do with sleeping with Sasuke.

 _Then why are you thinking about it?_

I inwardly sigh. This is a hopeless battle. I drive around to the back of the building and find a lone black SUV parked in the front of the back lot. I get close, but not too close, and put my little car in park. I turn to Sasuke, but he's already looking at me. I gulp.

"This was very kind of you."

I suddenly feel my mock-claustrophobia coming back and I gulp again.

 _He can see that, you know. When you swallow, your throat moves, and he can see it._

Inner Sakura's comment makes my face heat up and I hope that the cold air against my skin masks my sudden blush.

"Are you all right?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"I'm fine," I quickly reply. "Have a good night, Mr. Uchiha. Don't forget your papers."

He looks down at the folder on top of the middle console, but he doesn't reach for it. He looks back up at me.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yea." I sound like I just ran a mile. I'm out of breath.

He frowns at me and I hope I didn't do something wrong. Then, suddenly, he leans across the center console and my eyes widen as my brain tries to figure out if I should try to move away or not. But then he stops, only slightly leaning towards me, and grabs his papers.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

"Would you… allow me to repay you?"

 _YES!_

"What do you mean?" I ask, and my voice is a hoarse whisper.

"May I buy you dinner?"

I freeze. "What? Tonight?"

 _Dinner? Yes. Yes!_

"How about Sunday?"

But is it really okay to do this? I mean, he's my boss… _Fuck it! You want this! Do it!_

I can barely find my voice. I know my face must look so stupid right now. I'm dumbfounded.

"That… sounds…"

 _Wait_ … I pause. … _Sunday night… is dinner with Lee_ … My eyes drop to my lap.

"…I can't…"

Sasuke's face instantly changes and he leans back, away from me. I can't find my voice, and even if I could, I can't find any words.

"Thank you again for driving me to my car."

My eyes are glued to my lap as I listen to him open and close the passenger-side door. I look up only to put my car back in drive, and as I drive away, I look in my mirror and see Sasuke staring after me. I look away and focus on driving safely the whole way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why didn't you just clarify?" Ino says, making me sound like an idiot for the umpteenth time in my life. "Why didn't you just say "sorry, I have plans, but definitely next weekend." It's not that difficult. But now you've probably made him think that you're not even interested."

I lower my eyes.

"But don't worry, Sakura. There's always a way to get a guy back," she adds with a wink in my direction.

 _Yea, maybe for you._

"You could always just have this as part of the hard-to-get play."

I look up at her, interested for once in what she has to say about my relationship status.

"You've already got an edge. You did something very nice for him, and he obviously appreciates it. So, first of all, if he's a decent guy, he'll mostly be upset because you won't let him repay you with dinner. Your other edge is that he actually asked you out, so now you have to admit that he likes you. I told you before, but now you have to know for yourself… right?"

 _Or it could be that he asked to pay for my dinner to repay me for driving him to his car in the rain. Maybe he doesn't like me, but he feels bad because I got all wet for him… Not like I don't do that anyway… But for all I know, this could just make him out to be a player._

I just nod to Ino. I don't want to think about it too much.

"So I can give you some tips on what to do now…"

I stop listening. I know she's still talking but I can't listen to her. Not with my own thoughts going haywire. Inner Sakura is just shooting every comment she can think of at me and I just want to crawl into a ball and go to sleep. And it's late anyway.

"…nice that you and Lee are talking again. I've only heard what you told me about him. It would be nice if I got to meet him, finally."

I look up when I hear Lee's name come out of Ino's mouth and I nod. Everything that happened only a few hours ago with Sasuke blurred my whole day into that one moment, and I completely forgot the reason it happened: I have dinner with Lee on Sunday.

"I just want to skip tomorrow and go straight to my day off," I say, burying my head under a pillow on the couch. The news lady on the television is overpowering the sound of the rain with just her voice, saying the bad weather will continue into tomorrow.

"You mean you don't want to see Sasuke tomorrow," Ino clarifies. "But it gives you a good opportunity to let him know that you have plans on Sunday, and you would still like to take him up on that wonderful dinner offer he gave you." She flashes me a beautiful smile and I don't doubt for a second that it will work… If I was Ino.

I just want to go in the bedroom and cry myself to sleep.

"Oh, and by the way, Naruto's coming over tonight just to hang out. We'll probably snack and watch some TV. If you want to join us, feel free, or you can just go to sleep, or study or whatever. We won't bother you."

I roll my eyes at her. "Our poor couch."

"Oh, put a sock in it. You'd do the same thing if Sasuke was coming over here for you."

That just puts me back into my depressed mood and I get up and sulk to the bedroom. I close the door behind me and shout, "You're both sleeping on the couch!"

"I know!" she shouts back, and I hear her laugh before I lay down and try to get some rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I open my eyes to darkness and I know exactly why I'm awake. I heard it. A grunt. A very masculine grunt. A very masculine, Naruto-like, grunt. I grumble and pull my blanket over my head, but then I sit there for a moment in silence, listening, waiting for another one. And I hear it. Naruto and Ino are definitely on the couch together, doing god-knows what.

 _It doesn't take a god to know what they're doing._

I feel around in the dark for my phone on my nightstand and unlock it, as if I'm mesmerized or in a wild daze. I open Google and search for Sasuke Uchiha. When I hit enter, I hear another low grunt from Naruto, and then a whispered laugh from Ino. I search for pictures to find his beautiful face, but that's not all I'm looking for. After scrolling through multiple pages of him in suits and in casual clothing, I find a few of him without his shirt on, posing for the camera. Some are a little more sensual than others.

I almost miss it when Naruto says Ino's name, and I can't make out what she says in reply, but as soon as he voice ends, a quiet but long moan makes its way to my ears. I hear Ino giggle and shush Naruto. I can't believe I'm listening to this… but as I stare at these picture of Sasuke and listen to Naruto… I quickly wet my lips with my tongue and calm my breathing. I can do nothing about my racing heartbeat.

And I can't help myself. I place my phone on my chest so I can see one of the better pictures of Sasuke and I reach down under the blankets with my right hand. He's in only a beat-up pair of unbuttoned jeans, one hand ruffling through his messy, ebony hair and the other by his waist, one thumb pulling the denim down slightly by his front belt loop. His head is back, his mouth open and his beautiful, dark eyes are looking down at me. I hear another sharp grunt from Naruto and I lose any sense of thought. I let my hand do what it wants under the covers. And I want it, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, I take a quick shower, make a small lunch and get out of the dorm before Ino and Naruto wake up. The television is on, so it keeps them asleep through my clanking of silverware and running the water. Last night, I made myself feel a little better about what happened with Sasuke, but I can't stop it from coming back. And as soon as I pull into the parking lot and step out of my car, it all comes rushing back and I have to close my eyes to stop it from affecting me too much.

I hold up my open umbrella and walk towards the front door. It seems like everyone gets here earlier than me on Saturdays. The parking lot has quite a few cars in it, and people are already walking in and out of the front doors. I'm not sure what to do. Sasuke never explained if procedures were any different on the weekends.

Thankfully, Temari is sitting at the front desk, dealing with some flamboyant man in a dark red tuxedo. But by the time I get to her, she's already settled whatever dispute there was and she looks at me with a smile.

"I guess you should go upstairs and help Karin. I man the front desk on weekends, as you can see. It gets kind of hectic around here though, because we have to fit a bunch of people into a shortened day. It gets everybody a little tense, too, so watch yourself." She smiled again and gave me a friendly wink.

"Okay," I say. I want to talk with her a little more, maybe to increase the chance of us having some kind of a friendship, but I can't think of anything else to say. I just stupidly smile and walk to the elevator.

After getting my lunch into the breakroom, I pause. I'm supposed to go help Karin… Which means I have to go help Sasuke's personal secretary…

 _And that means that I have to go see_ him _… right now._

I take a minute to do an on-the-spot breathing exercise, and then take a minute to compose myself outside the elevator door. When I'm able to falsely convince myself that I'm ready, I hit the button and make my way to Sasuke Uchiha's main office.

Politely, I knock twice on the door and wait.

It opens and I'm expecting to faint, but instead my expression drops to dissatisfaction.

"It's about time you got here, Sakura. Sasuke's in a meeting in that room right there." Karin points to a room and I follow her finger to the first room on the right. "So, I'll show you how we do things on Saturdays. You pretty much just get Rose's old jobs, and on weekends, she and Temari always switched. I don't know why, but I guessed that Sasuke realized that Temari is very good at dealing with people, so when it's all crazy on Saturdays and Sundays it's better if she's out on the floor, dealing with everyone that comes in. Rose was more of a paper-filer anyway…" She trailed off, but then perked up again. "So, yea, you just have to do what she did… Which is pretty much just be my assistant and do what I say until it's time to go home."

I want to roll my eyes, but I stop myself.

"So… For now, just go over those papers. Sasuke still has to sign a few, but they got all messed up. Just go through and put it in two piles—signed and unsigned. Bring the signed ones to me when you're done and just leave the rest on his desk. He'll get to it when he can."

And then she's gone, through one of the two doors along the leftmost wall in the room. The only thing I know about those doors is that the other one is where Sasuke once went to smoke a cigarette during my interview. I assume now that the other door leads to Karin's office. Now I know that she really does work close to Sasuke. She's just a doorway away.

 _I wonder if she keeps her door open so she can look up at him while she works. I wouldn't doubt it._

I walk over to the mess of papers on Sasuke's desk and suddenly feel like I'm doing something very wrong by being here, in his office, looking at his papers. Shouldn't I ask him if I can touch his stuff? No one gave me permission to do this except for Karin, and I don't really think that counts.

 _Just do your job before you get fired for standing around._

I look at the first paper without touching it. It has Sasuke's messy scribble of a signature on a marked line at the bottom of the page. The papers are all over his desk, so I pick up the first one and place it on his chair. The next one has his signature at the bottom as well, so I gently pick it up and place it on top of the other paper. I lift up the next one I get my hands on and there's no signature. But there isn't even a place for him to sign, and it looks like the print should continue onto another page, but I can't find it. My eyes widen and I scramble around to scattered pages. Did I lose something important already? I'm only on the third page and there are a lot of them. How did I screw this up already?

 _Maybe you should just quit and save Sasuke the trouble of firing you. He probably regrets hiring you at this point anyway, especially after you turned him down last night…_

I didn't turn him down! I got flustered and I couldn't explain myself! I wanted to go for dinner with him!

 _Well, for someone who says they want it, they obviously don't care that much, because you're hiding in here, letting him think that he hates you._

I know what Inner Sakura is trying to do. She's thinking of magical movie moments where the girl runs to the man of her dreams and barges into his very important meeting and clears everything up, announces that she's in love and they both live happily ever after. And although it's nice to think about, it isn't real. And that isn't how real life works. If I barged into his meeting and told him I wanted to go to dinner with him, I would most likely get weird looks from everyone else in the room, and then I would be fired. And then I wouldn't have a job and I would never see Sasuke again anyway. And then I would go catch up with Lee, and then this would all just be… nothing. Just like it is right now. Nothing.

I find the second page and it's signed, so I put both of them in the same pile. Halfway through the mess, the majority of the papers are signed, and only ten or so aren't. It looks like some are important documents, with watermarks and a bunch of different signatures and fine print, and others are a couple sentences and Sasuke's signature. I can't help but read a few, and they're all business-related. Different company names line the tops of each document. They range from restaurants and bed and breakfasts to health care centers and nursing homes. There are some for everything I can think of. There are landscaping equipment contracts and motor vehicle papers. Some are for meetings at diners with reservations and such, and some for things I don't even understand. How could one man handle all of this?

I hear a shuffling at the door like the sound of keys and then it opens. My eyes lock with Sasuke's for a moment as he steps inside, a few papers in his hand, and I know it's too late to look away and pretend I didn't see him or pretend I was too focused with my paper-sorting to notice him.

"Good morning," he says quickly, tersely.

"…Morning."

Fortunately, he's the one who breaks the eye contact, and he heads for Karin's office, or whatever that room is. I'm going to think of it as her office anyway. He knocks once and I can't help but watch him out of the corner of my eye and I fake sorting the papers as I try to see him clearly without looking directly at him.

"Karin," he says, and she opens the door at the sound of her name.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Uchiha?" Her voice is flirty.

 _What a slut._

"I need seventeen copies of this. Single-sided, please."

"Coming right up, sir." She does a playful curtsy.

 _Bitch._

I watch her bright smile and I frown. I don't want to watch her with him anymore. I focus and go back to sorting the papers, trying to keep my mind off of what's going on right in front of me. About a minute passes and I count twelve signed papers and one unsigned, and I put them in the correct piles.

"Thank you, Karin."

" _Any_ time." There's an inflection in her voice that makes me think that she believes she's doing something for him that has nothing to do with copying papers. I hate the way she acts with him. I hate it, and I know it's wrong of me.

 _You're jealous. It happens to the best of us._

But I hate that I get jealous, too. I hate her for making me jealous. I shouldn't be. I have nothing to be jealous of. Sasuke is out of my reach now. There's nothing I can do but focus on not getting fired. I would complete college in less than three months and go home. And right after graduation, I would quit this job. Sasuke Uchiha can't expect anything different from me. I would be finished with school and I would go home to my parents and use my degree to get a better job. He has to know that. Didn't I tell him? I couldn't remember.

"Stack papers on my desk, not my chair, Miss Haruno."

I jump and look up, but Sasuke isn't even looking at me. He exits his office and leaves me in a room with only the silence and the echo in my mind of his statement. I suddenly feel like crying, and it makes me mad. Why should he treat me like that? Why should he say something like that right after talking with Karin and letting her talk like that to him? And in front of me, too. What right did he have?

 _You're overreacting a bit, Sakura. Just stack the papers on his desk like he asked. And he didn't do anything with Karin. She's just being herself and he's probably gotten used to it after having her around so much._

But it's more than that. It's _me_. I want to tell him that I would love to have dinner with him, but I'm a coward. All I can do is listen to Karin talk to him however she wants. I'm envious of her ability to make it clear to Sasuke that she's interested in him. Even if he turns her down, her confidence with the beautiful man makes me feel awful about myself.

 _Then do something about it._

And Inner Sakura is right. I have to do something about it.

I have to do something. And I know just what to do.

I'm going to forget about Sasuke Uchiha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

The end of the day doesn't' come fast enough, but after struggling to act normal for quite a few hours, I'm free. I walk out the door with my one bag and I don't look back.

It's only one in the afternoon and as if he knows I'm thinking about him, my phone rings and it's from Lee. I quickly answer it on the first ring, not thinking if that makes me seem too eager. And at that moment, I need a distraction, so I can't bring myself to care.

"Lee!" I shout, and there's a pause before I get a response.

"Hey, you," he says, and I can hear his smile. "Ready for tomorrow night? I'm on my way into town now, actually. I got a hotel room so I'm going to drop my things off and get settled. I got some stuff to get to, and then we can hang tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yea, that sounds great!" I pause. "Wait, why did you get a room in town? You staying for a while or something?"

"Yea, well, my parents had everything set up for me my whole life. You remember my mom—all about preparation and that shit." He laughs, and I smile at the memories of Lee's mother. She's a character, all right. "So I've got plenty of connections from her in the "real world", if you know what I mean." He laughs again. "So, as soon as I'm finished with college, I'm going to start looking for a house. I have a job promised to me already and it starts me at about sixty thousand a year, which isn't bad. So I figured I'd get a little place to myself, and I'll look around that area since I'm visiting you anyway. And if you want, you can come with me to look at some houses… Only if you want to, though…"

There's an awkward silence and I can't help but laugh. "Of course I'll come with you, Lee. What kind of a question is that? It's great you've got everything planned out like that, too. I'm going to graduate and have no idea what to do with myself when I'm out."

"Oh… well…"

"Yea, we can talk about this stuff over dinner. Where did you want to go, anyway?"

"Wasn't that your job? I told you I don't know the area. You were supposed to decide and let me know." He laughs. "I'd prefer somewhere not entirely formal. I didn't bring a suit and tie, you know?"

"And I don't even own a formal dress. In fact, I don't own much other than jeans and sneakers."

"No shirt?"

"You know what I mean," I laugh. There was something in his voice that made me blush, but I knew he wasn't like that. After all, we've been friends for almost our entire lives. "And I guess we can just drive around and find a place. I know my way around, so we won't get lost, but I'll think."

"All right. Surprise me with your brilliant idea when I get to your dorm. Should be around three or four tomorrow. I'll let you know if the time changes. Can I have the address?"

"I'll text it to you."

"Ok, see you tomorrow, then."

"Can't wait."

I hang up and quickly text him the dorm's address. Hopefully he uses a god GPS and doesn't get lost along the way. The dorms around campus weren't the easiest to traverse.

When I get to my car and start it, my phone vibrates and I open it.

" _Thanks 3 See you_ "

The heart throws me off a bit, but it's Lee, so I let it slide.

 _Who are you kidding? "_ Let it slide _"? What would you do about it anyway? It figures that the only action you get is from your used-to-be best friend…_

I ignore Inner Sakura and begin the ride home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up Sunday morning to my phone vibrating. I glance at the clock and see that it's five-forty five. I unlock it and look at the text.

" _You want to do something early? Or wait until later?_ "

I sigh. He's messing with me. I know he is. He grew up with me. He knows I hate mornings. I make a quick reply: " _Haha very funny smartass_ ", and then roll over and close my eyes. My phone vibrates again about thirty seconds later.

" _You suuuuuure?_ "

I want to slap him. " _Stop, I'm sleeping_ ". I half-expected him to start knocking on my door.

" _Aren't you excited to see me? ;D_ "

" _Not six-AM-excited_ "

I roll over again, but as I'm about to close my eyes, my loud ringtone goes off and I jump. Grumbling under my breath, I pick up.

" _Really_? Are you seriously going to be _that asshole_ right now?"

When Lee doesn't respond right away I frown. I can hear a slight breathing on the other end of the line and it makes me slightly angry. I roll my eyes and remove the phone from my ear. I'm about to hang up when the name on the screen isn't Lee… It's Sasuke Uchiha. My eyes widen and I quickly put the phone to my ear again.

"Mr. Uchiha! I'm so sorry! I thought you were—!"

"I can see this is a bad time…" He trails off and there's a semi-long pause. I don't know what to say, and I keep quiet in case something stupid comes out of my mouth. I consider telling him about the dinner with Lee and explaining why I turned down his dinner offer…

 _But this is why you keep your mouth shut._

"Karin quit," he finally says, and before I can apologize like an idiot, he adds, "I have a few meetings scheduled for this morning and Temari can't make it. Can you come in for a couple hours?"

My phone vibrates from a new text from Lee, but I ignore it.

"S-Sure," I stammer. I really don't want to go, but the idea that there's no one else available makes me feel bad for Sasuke, and my heart lurches a bit. And why would Karin quit? She always talked about how much she loved Sasuke, and I didn't think she would give up her job, especially because she worked so closely with the man.

"Try to be here as soon as you can. I have an appointment in ten minutes. When you get here, come straight upstairs to my office. Don't worry about the front desk. No one will be checking in today. I'll leave a note on my desk to let you know which room I'll be in. Let me know when you arrive."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

I know he's about to hang up and my embarrassment is _so close_ to being over, but I open my mouth like the idiot that I am.

"Mr. Uchiha!"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for calling you an asshole when I picked up. I was in the middle of texting a friend and he was…" I trail off. What the hell am I doing?

"It's fine," he says, and now I really want to get off the phone. My face heats up and I stuff a pillow over my head.

"Oh… okay. Sorry."

"See you before seven, Miss Haruno."

And then he hangs up quickly, probably in case I decide to say something else to cut him off. And Inner Sakura gets down on all fours and thanks him for me. I look at my phone and the message from Lee.

" _Sorry. I just can't wait to see you 3 Get some sleep_ "

That heart makes me feel even more uncomfortable than I already am and I throw my phone on the floor, almost hoping that it breaks from the impact.

 _Sasuke said he wants to see you there before seven. You'd better get that fat ass up and moving._

I grumble and roll onto the floor, taking the sheets and the pillow with me. I grumble again and stand, rolled up in my bedspread. And then I freeze. Ino is staring right at me.

" _What_?!" I snap in my shock.

"That… phone call… though…"

"What about it?!"

"You called Sasuke an asshole?"

"Mind your own business, Ino-pig!"

And I run out of the bedroom, tripping over my feet and piles of sheets as I struggle to make it safely to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrive at the building and park close to the entrance, seeing as there are only a few cars in the parking lot. I see Sasuke's black Explorer and I park as far away from it as I can without looking like I'm avoiding it, and while still staying close to the building. I lock my doors, grab my small purse, and rush to get to Sasuke's office.

I race out of the elevator and rush down the hall. There's a hanger in the door to Sasuke's office and I figure he left it there so that I could get in, but I tilt my head. Hopefully no one else went inside and stole something or other. I wouldn't want to be blamed for something I didn't do…

I slowly open the door and remove the hanger. I quickly go to his desk—which is a mess, even after all the sorting I did yesterday—and find a yellow slicky note on top of a pile of papers with my name on the top of it.

" _Miss Haruno,_

 _Please bring this stapled packet to room 304. Knock before entering_."

It's his messy handwriting and I find myself pocketing the sticky note. I drop my purse on his chair and take the packet out to room 304 after replacing the hanger in the doorway. I knock three times and take one step back. It takes a minute, but the door finally opens, revealing an elderly man I've never seen before.

"Who are you?"

"Let her in, please," I hear Sasuke say from inside the room. The elderly man opens the door all the way and turns around, walking back to a chair. The room is fairly small. It fits a small, oblong table in its center, and six chairs. It's not a very big conference room, and there are only two elderly men and Sasuke sitting around the dark-wood table. "Miss Haruno," he says, and I look over at him.

"I brought the packet you asked for," I say, and I begin to walk over to him. He lets out a light cough and holds out his hand, turning his face to look at the man who had opened the door for me.

"So what is your plan after receiving the funding that you're asking me for?"

I hand the packet to Sasuke and watch as his long fingers curl around the pages. He takes them slowly and brings them down to the table in front of him. He dark eyes never leave the one older man, and I can see that he's getting nervous.

"Mr. Oushi, I'm asking you a question."

I gulp and instantly feel bad for the man. Sasuke is intimidating him and it almost doesn't seem fair. What right does he have to make an old man feel nervous? Sasuke isn't even acknowledging me anymore and even I'm getting nervous. I frown at him, but I won't dare say anything. He already looks like he's in a bad mood, and I doubt there's anything I could do besides making it worse.

"Well… we have a staff planning out our financial troubles and they've informed me that they are making excellent progress towards alleviating the problems caused by our last head supervisor's—"

"If you can't give me a straight answer, I'm afraid I can't support your company's financial needs, Mr. Oushi. From what you've told me, whether I give you what you need or not, the way you and your staff have been running your company, it will fail either way. And so I see no true profit in it for me."

"W-Wait. We can do what you said before. I can get a whole new staff with new ideas and—"

"If it was that important to me, I would just buy your company and hire a staff of my own, which I have no interest in doing. But for me to financially support you in your experimenting, I'm afraid you'll have to find your own sources to take advantage of. I'm not in the market for freely handing out money for other companies to hold trial runs with. Either you give me a solution and a plan that specifically lines out how I benefit from this arrangement, or I'm not interested."

The elderly man was silent, and it seemed as if everyone forgot I was still in the room.

"Then we have nothing left to discuss. Please see yourself out."

The man sits there for only a moment, because Sasuke sands first and faces me. "Thank you," he says, and I nod toward the packet.

"No problem."

"I mean for coming on such short notice."

"Oh… yea, of course," I quickly reply, and put my head down before my face flushes.

 _I thought you were going to forget about him, hmm?"_

 _I know_. I still need to stop thinking about my boss in anything other than a formal business relationship. He's nothing more than my boss, and he never will be. And even if I forget about him, I can't stop myself from turning red. I always turn red when I'm embarrassed. So that has nothing to do with it.

I notice that the two older men were leaving the room and I quickly turned and made to follow them out the door and into the hallway.

"Miss Haruno, I need to speak with you."

I paused and stood there, my back to him, for a moment, before fixing my expression and turning to face him. I gave a slight smile, keeping it professional.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I called Temari and she seems ill. I'm afraid she may not be able to work for a few days, and with Karin quitting on such short notice, you're all that's left."

Before I can think about what to say I blurt out, "Well, I'm sure it's easy for you to find people who want to work for you."

He gives me a look that I can't pinpoint, but it seems somewhere between pissed and amused. I'm hoping he's leaning more towards the latter one.

"Even so, if I can't hire someone by tomorrow, it's going to be a rough day… Could you make work tomorrow? What time are your classes?"

"Oh… uhm… I have one at eight in the morning, and a second one right after that until about eleven. Then I have another from one to somewhere between three and four. I don't think I can make it…" I trail off, instantly feeling bad.

"All right. I'll get someone temporary for tomorrow, but if Temari is still unavailable on Tuesday, I'll need you to take care of a few of Karin's old responsibilities. You may have to make quite a few calls to cancel and reschedule appointments. We can talk later about all this. I have another meeting in five minutes and I need to prepare."

He nods once at me and then heads for the door. I follow him to his office, not sure what I should be doing and feeling like a puppy on a leash. He removes the hanger— _I knew I shouldn't have put it back…_ —and walks to his desk. He pauses and then turns to me.

"Miss Haruno…" he trails off, and my heart gets caught in my chest at my own uncontrollable fantasies. The door to his office is locked. There's probably no one else in the entire building, and suddenly that hits me like a tidal wave. We're all alone… Me and Sasuke Uchiha.

 _You should definitely forget… about forgetting about him._

And for a moment, I'm about to agree with my inner self, but then I see that he's pointing to my purse on his chair and I can feel the sudden change in my face as it probably goes from bright pink to pale white.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I say, quickly walking past Sasuke and grabbing my bag. I hold it tightly against my chest, not sure what to say or where to put it. Sasuke sighs.

"It's fine. You can leave it there. It slipped my mind that you just got here. I'm not used to people hanging around in my office. Karin never left her things lying around." He pauses. "I need to call Temari. She has my schedule for today." He closes his eyes. "I can barely remember the order of my meetings." He places a hand to his forehead and gently massages his temples. Then he opens his eyes and checks his watch. "Shit," he mumbles. "Sakura, can you call Temari for me and just ask for the last names and company names for each appointment. I think there should be three more for this morning."

He's stressed. It's obvious. And it isn't just his voice. It's the way his face just dropped, too. His eyes look suddenly darker. And I get a sense that he doesn't think I'm capable of taking care of business while he has a few meetings… And he's probably right.

 _Are we just going to skip over the fact that he called you "Sakura" instead of "Miss Haruno"?_

Of course I didn't overlook that wonderful detail. My heart did a backflip in my chest when he said my name. But I'm more worried than anything else at that moment. Worried for him, and worried that I'm going to let him down.

"Please," I say, and he looks over at me on his way out of the office. "Let me know if you need anything… _Anything_."

I feel like I'm pulling a line from Karin's book and I flinch back from my own words. I know my meaning was sincere, but I can't help feeling like Sasuke might take my words as just the rambling of an inexperienced employee. I want him to trust me.

"Temari's number should be in the folder on the top right drawer in my desk. Look for her file."

I nod and he exits the office. I quickly open said drawer and pull out the manila envelope on the top of a pile of printed pages and packets and loose-leaf papers covered in scribbly handwriting. I throw the folder on top of Sasuke's desk and flip it open. Karin's job application is on top and I see she had been working here for almost ten years. Why she decided to quit it still a probing question in my mind. Sasuke Uchiha has a bunch of files on Karin and I wonder for a moment if he stalked her. But then I see packets about Temari, and pages and pages on Rose, the woman who had my job last. Then I see my job application under their information. I lift it and find nothing.

 _It seems he's not very interested in you, after all… What a shame, but you had to see that coming… Dinner had to have been a scam. He must have just felt bad, looking at you when you looked like a drenched sewer rat after running through the rain like an idiot. That's all._

I lower my head in a moment of silent grief. What's wrong with me? I told myself I was going to forget about Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm trying. I'm fucking _trying_. I really am… But even the thought that he doesn't care makes me upset, and I can't help how I feel. When he looks at me… I just… can't help how I _feel_ … I know I have to forget about him, but it's going to take me some time. I can't just start now and that's that. I need time to think. I need time to get over him, even though I never had him. Just thinking about it makes me feel weak and pathetic, but what else is new? When do I not feel like that?

 _Just do your job and stop whining._

I look at Temari's files and pull out my phone. I quickly dial her number and grab a paper with random notes on it and a pen from the drawer. I flip the lined paper over to a blank side. Temari picks up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Temari, this is Sakura. I'm sorry to bother you, but I just need a few—"

A loud cough cuts me off and I stop talking. Temari dry-coughs for about ten seconds before I hear her clear her throat and then spit something out of her mouth. I shiver at the sound and the image that comes to mind.

"Sakura? From work? How did you get this number?"

I pause before answering. "Mr. Uchiha let me go through his files. He wanted me to ask you a few things for him."

"Oh, that's right. Karin quit. He told me last night. Does that mean you're there all by yourself? Oh, Sakura… I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's not a busy day, thankfully. Mr. Uchiha just seems really stressed, and I'm not sure what to do to have him… I don't know… calm down, I guess."

"Mr. Uchiha will be fine. What is it he wanted you to ask me?"

"Uhm. Oh, yes. He wants to know the last names and companies for his meetings today. He said there were only three. I have a pen and paper to write them down for him."

"What's today? Sunday?" She lets out another round of loud coughing, and I can tell she brought the phone away from her mouth this time. "What time is it… Okay, so at seven-twenty he has an appointment with a Ms. Belacki from the printing company. He'll know what I mean. She's reserved for only a half hour. She comes once every few months. Normal procedures, Nothing big. The second is Mr. Shinchi, who's just some guy looking for money, probably. He said he's from Mizuno Firms, but he's just a representative looking to make a big deal with Mr. Uchiha for his boss. Then at nine-forty five is a personal meeting with two women, sisters I believe, named Yuki and Korinna Komura. He doesn't tell me what his personal meetings are for, so just set a room up for him and let Sasuke… err, Mr. Uchiha do the rest. You'll be fine, Sakura. He knows how to run his company. He didn't get where he is by relying on other people."

 _A personal meeting with two women? What's that all about?_

"Temari? Can I ask you what you think I should do? I mean… I feel lost. I don't really know what to do, and I get that Mr. Uchiha can do things on his own, but I still want to help. It's my job, after all."

I think I hear the other woman laugh, but I'm not sure. "You're a sweetheart, Sakura. You really are." She's hit with another round of coughing and I patiently wait it out. "Just do what he asks and you should be fine. The only tip I can give you is do your best and be yourself. I think it'll work out for you. Sasuke didn't hire you just because you're pretty, you know." I hear her smile and I blush.

"And what about tomorrow? I can't come into work because I have class? Will he be okay?"

"Sorry about that. I have a doctor's appointment today and I'm afraid I probably won't be in for a couple of days. To be honest with you, I have no idea what Mr. Uchiha is going to do. I know he can probably fine one or two people for just a day of work. It shouldn't be that hard for him. As for Tuesday, if I'm not in… Well even if you were perfect, you can't do more than one job at once. If he sticks you at the front desk, then just do your regular job. But it may turn into you having to switch throughout the day. If no one's at the front desk, you may have to go run other errands. I really don't know. You'll have to talk to Sasuke about it. I promise I'll be back in to work as soon as I can, though. If I can make it on Tuesday, I will."

"Okay, Temari. Thank you. And no problem. Feel better."

"Yup, see you later."

I hang up and shove my phone back into my pocket. I grab the paper and rush out of Sasuke Uchiha's office. I certainly hope Temari makes it back to work by Tuesday…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

It seems like the entire day has already gone by, but when I glance at the large clock above the door in Sasuke's office, it only says eleven-thirty.

About a half hour ago, I paused from work after getting a text from Lee. He told me he'd be at my apartment around one. I didn't understand why he wanted to be earlier for dinner, but he said he had something special planned, so I had agreed.

Sasuke's been in meetings all day, and the last two clients, Yuki and Hinata, were just about to leave. Their meeting with Sasuke had taken the longest, by far. I catch a glimpse of the women as they leave, heading towards the elevator, and there are both very pretty. I get a feeling in my throat and I have to swallow it down as Sasuke turns and heads for his office.

 _They were wearing an awful lot of makeup... And those short skirts… Phew, you could never even hope to fit into something so small, Sakura… if that's what Sasuke's into, then you're shit outta luck._

Maybe Sasuke's personal meetings are just to fuck some pretty girls… They certainly had enough time in there for plenty of exercises…

After locking myself out for the second time during one of his meetings, Sasuke Uchiha eventually decided to have me prop open the door instead of continuously having to get up and unlock it for me. So now, I can see out into the hallway, as the elevator closes behind the women, and Sasuke walks towards me.

I quickly realize that I'm lounging in his chair and I stand up, almost knocking a lamp off of his desk. I straighten myself out and look over at him.

"I've organized the papers, like you asked," I quickly say, but he doesn't reply right away. Instead, he walks right past me and sits down, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. He sighs and I sigh as well, a light smile on my face. "Now you can go home and relax," I add cheerfully, happy with the day's work that I put in. All in all, I feel like I really helped him out today. I worked tirelessly for the past few hours, and for once I'm proud of myself.

"You think I can just go home and relax?" he said, and I barely caught it, he spoke so softly.

"You have more work to do?" I frown. It's Sunday, but he probably never gets a free moment, what with running a company and all. I can't help but feel bad for him.

"I have a dinner meeting with some old friends…" He trails off, and then looks at me. I feel myself blush from just his dark gaze. "Do you have time to get some lunch? To discuss what you'll be doing tomorrow and the following day if Temari is still unavailable?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have to meet a friend of mine back at my apartment in about an hour."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm busy tonight as well…"

 _Uh, oh. It sounds like I'm brushing him off…_ again _… If I was going to tell him about the last time I turned him down for dinner, now would be the perfect time. And I have nothing to lose. This conversation just got awkward anyway._

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha. I was meaning to tell you something earlier, but I forgot. The other day, when it was raining outside…" I have to pause to take a breath. His eyes on me are intimidating as hell. I get the image in my head of the elderly man from this morning. Is Sasuke Uchiha looking at me like that? Does he want me to feel uneasy? "Well, I said I couldn't make dinner with you because it would have been tonight… and I had already made plans with one of my friends for tonight… It wasn't that I didn't want to go with you…"

I instantly feel like an idiot. I shouldn't have said that. I'm looking at the ground because I can't stand locking eyes with him anymore. But I know he's still looking at me. I wish I could tell what he's thinking.

"It's fine."

I look up when I hear him stand up and ruffle some papers on his desk. He looks around at a few of them and see's one of my neater piles. He picks it up and I recognize it as a pile of unsigned papers for contracts and such. He starts to head for the door.

"Suigetsu should be coming to lock up in a few. You can go home."

"Wait," I say, and instantly regret it, yet again. I don't know what I'm going to say. I know what I _want_ to say, but I don't want to say it.

 _Just say it. There's no going back now. Unless you want to just stand there and look like an idiot while he waits for you to say absolutely nothing._

"I would like to… go for dinner with you… if you'd still like to repay me…"

Before Inner Sakura can yell at me for that last part, Sasuke starts walking towards me and I freeze up, staring at the space on the floor between my feet. When his black shoes come into my view, I can't help but look up. His neck is right in my face, and I can see each outline of his muscles under his skin, right down to his collarbone and slightly below the collar of his white, buttoned-down shirt. I can't raise my eyes and I feel like an idiot, staring at his chest and neck.

"Miss Haruno."

I gulp, but something in the way he speaks makes Inner Sakura cheer and I gain a bit of confidence. Not enough to look up at his face, which is probably only a couple inches from mine. But it's enough to speak in reply.

"You called me Sakura before."

"Would you prefer that?"

"Yes."

Another moment of silence passes, and Inner Sakura screams for me to just look up, into those beautiful dark orbs. But I can't. I'm still frozen, my confidence slipping away with each passing second.

"What about me?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I swallow hard and blink twice, my lips parting slightly. I can smell him and I instantly need to inhale to get more.

"Would you call me Sasuke if I asked?"

"That would be… very unprofessional of me."

"So is asking me to dinner, Sakura."

 _You asked first…_

I close my lips to swallow again and my tongue darts out to wet them. My whole mouth suddenly feels dry and I have to close my eyes for a moment from the pressure I'm experiencing.

"I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have said that."

"No?"

I don't know what he wants me to say, but he's not moving. He's still standing directly in front of me, and he's got to know the effect he's having on me. I figure my face gives everything away, even if I'm not looking at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Uchiha," I say quickly, and I move to step away and free myself, but his hand lands on the side of my arm. He's not rough, and I pause because his hand is on me, not because he's pulling me back.

"You don't want to call me by my name?"

I can't find my voice, and I'm staring at his chest again. I take a chance and look up a little. I see his throat, his small Adam's apple, and then I see his chin. I'm so close I can see that he must have shaved last night, and to keep his look, he'll probably have to shave tomorrow morning as well. He lets out a breath and I can feel it in my hair. I can smell it, too and it's lovely. I catch a glimpse of his lower lip and I can't help myself. I lift my eyes to watch his mouth.

His lips are dark. And they're parted. I can watch him breath. I can see his chest rising when he inhales, and I wait to watch his exhale, and I lower my eyes to his chest again to watch his next breath, but it never comes. He's perfectly still. I look back up at his mouth again. Is he not breathing?

But then his lips part again and he exhales. I slowly breathe in his sweet scent and I can't help but smile a little. And then his hand is under my chin and he lifts my head. My eyes are instantly brought to his and before I can blink, his mouth descends upon mine. I gasp, and he exhales, and I find myself taking in his air—and surprisingly, it calms me. My body almost goes limp as he begins to move his lips on mine, his hand steady under my chin. My eyes are open and I watch his face for a moment in shock. His eyes are closed and I let my eyelids fall to match him.

I haven't kissed any men in my life, but something about the way his lips move on mine tell me that Sasuke Uchiha is far from inexperienced. And physically, I can't even begin to imagine anything better. His lips are soft and gentle. It feels like brushing and pushing and pulsing all at once and I soon realize that I haven't responded. I'm still frozen. I part my lips slightly and I feel him smile against me.

"There you go," he whispers, and I have to open my eyes to look at his face. His eyes are still closed, and I get the feeling he's keeping them like that on purpose. Probably because if he opens them, I might get scared and pull away, and he knows this. His eyes just have that effect on me, but I also feel that they're beautiful, and a part of me wants to look at them anyway.

I work up some old courage and move my lips again, parting them slightly further and applying a bit of pressure. The only things I have to work with are movie scenes and what he's doing, and I find myself trying to mimic how his lips are moving. I can't get it right, though, so I stick with opening them and closing them slowly, with a bit of pressure against him. His light smile is the only thing preventing me from thinking that I'm doing an awful job.

And then he moves his lips differently. He takes my bottom lip between his and gives a light suck. I jump, but I like it. Then he moves and does the same with my upper lip. He guides my mouth by his hand under my chin, moving me wherever he wants me.

I don't know how long it lasts, but a high-pitched ding from the elevator enters our space and Sasuke Uchiha quickly steps back and clears his throat. I stand there stupidly, my eyes glued to the ground. I hear the elevator door open, then close, and then footsteps.

"You guys going home?" Suigetsu comes into the office. "I just finished cleaning up downstairs. I'll lock up when I'm finished."

"Thank you," Sasuke quickly replies. And then he grabs his pile of papers off his desk again and heads out the door. "Miss Haruno, are you coming?" he calls, and I look up to find him at the end of the hall, waiting in front of the open elevator door. I grab my purse off the floor beneath his desk and run down the hall. He removes his hand from the door and I watch it close in anticipation and fear, mixed at the same time and with equal potency.

As soon as the door shuts, Sasuke hits the first floor button. I can't help but turn to him, and I notice that his eyes are closed and he's focusing on something. His breathing, maybe? I don't even care about mine and I know my heart is beating fast. I look back at the floor, knowing that I can't let my eyes wander right now. All I can think about is how gentle he had been. There was no force in his kiss. It was all gentle butterflies and light movements. It had been… pleasantly… perfect. I can't even find the right words for it. It was a perfect first kiss. That's all I could come up with.

"So, about that dinner…" he says, and I quickly look up at him, despite what my inner self has to say about it.

"Tomorrow night?" I know I answered him too quickly, but I don't care. I want this, and he should know that I want this.

His eyes are still closed and he chuckles. I can't help but lift the corner of my mouth in response. He's kind of cute when he smiles… Innocent almost, but then I remember the kiss and I know that he's far from innocent. I don't know how I know, but that's just what comes to mind. Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm too chicken to ask him right now.

The elevator doors open and Sasuke motions with his hand for me to step out first. I do and then I hear his footsteps behind me.

"You sure you can't do lunch today?" he asks, and for a moment I consider calling Lee and telling him to be later, but I know he made some kind of plans for the two of us, and I really don't want to let him down like that.

"Tomorrow," I say.

"Monday…" He trails off and I wonder if he's upset with me for not being able to free up my schedule for him.

 _He's probably not used to girls who turn him down and then refuse to free their schedules for him. He thinks you're stupid or unwilling, probably. Or girls just do whatever he asks and he's mad at you…_

I know Inner Sakura is wrong at this point. Not after that kiss. Sasuke Uchiha might be a player, but the look in his eyes reveals that he's thinking. And he wouldn't be thinking unless he cared about this. At least, I certainly hope he cares…

"All right. Tomorrow night. I'll call you. We can take my car or you can drive behind me, if you want to be able to leave when you please… Not that I'll be trying to keep you or anything like that." He smirks.

"That sounds perfect…" I whisper, hoping I don't sound like an idiot. The idea of following him sounds safer, but there's something about the idea of me being in the passenger seat, too. Something… adventurous… dangerous. Something about me literally putting my life in his hands and letting him take me wherever he wants… With no promise that I'll ever return.

"Do I scare you?" he suddenly asks, and I look up at him, taken back by his question. "There are those beautiful eyes…" I blush and look down again. "Is that why you don't like to look at me? Or is it something else?"

"A little…" I admit, answering only his first question. I leave my gaze on the tiled floor. We've made our way to the front doors and I barely even took notice of where I was walking.

"Why?"

It takes me a few seconds to be able to think clearly. "Your eyes. And the way you stand. And speak. And now that you've… uhm, done _that_ … I'm a little… self-conscious, I guess…" I don't know why I'm telling him the truth as it comes to me, but it's done now so I just stand there silent, looking at the floor like an idiot, as usual.

Sasuke laughs a little and I feel my face heat up.

"It's all right. I get that from most people. I'm used to it by now, but I really wish you didn't feel that way."

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be apologizing, if anything. I don't do it on purpose. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable around me. If there was a way to stop it, I would."

"It's okay."

Sasuke smirks and I catch a glimpse of it out of the corner of my eye. I take a chance and look up at him again. He's staring right at me and I try to hold his gaze with confidence.

"Sakura… you don't have to be self-conscious, either."

I gulp.

 _He liked it? He_ liked _it?! But I had no idea what the fuck was happening!_

"Tomorrow then," I say, and he holds his smirk.

"Tomorrow. Sakura."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I pull into the parking lot of the dorm, my phone vibrates in my back pocket. I open it and frown.

"On my way"

 _But why? I just left work…_

I shake my head. It's Lee. For a moment, I thought it was Sasuke Uchiha, and it startled me. After all, why would he be on his way over here? That was just silly. I quickly type out a general response and head for the dorm building after locking my car and grabbing my purse.

"How'd it go?" Ino asks as soon as I step into the room. "Did he forgive you for calling him an asshole this morning?"

"We have dinner tomorrow night," I quickly say, and I'm unable to hide the excitement in my voice. Ino stares at me for only a couple of seconds before a wicked smile spread across her perfect red lips.

"Are you. Fucking. _Kidding me_?" She runs over to me and grabs my one hand, forcing me to drop my purse on the floor. "You actually did it? Tell me you were the one to ask him! _Please_ , tell me _you_ asked Sasuke Uchiha to dinner!"

I just nod and Ino squeals, rolling her eyes and jumping up and down. "You have to give me every detail!" she screeches and I have to laugh. My mouth opens wide and I can't help but let out a very unattractive giggle, and this sends Ino into another fit of laughter. We stand there for a minute laughing like idiots before Ino violently shakes the hand she's holding.

"Ow!" I yell at her through another laugh.

"Tell me how it went. What happened? How did you ask him? You had to have told him about your little misunderstanding the other night, right?"

"Yea, I told him…" I trail off, remembering how he kissed me.

"Aaaaand?"

"And then… I asked him if he still wanted to go."

"And he said _yes_!"

"Actually…" I pause and Ino is on the edge of her seat. She squeezes my hand to the point where I'm lucky it didn't shatter. "He, uhm… kissed me."

Ino's mouth slowly expands until the biggest smile covers her face. And then she screams at me.

"Sakura Haruno! You got _kissed_ by Sasuke _Fucking_ Uchiha? Was it _amazing_? Was he _perfect_? Tell me what happened!" She starts dancing in place and shaking my hand up and down in a wide arc, and I can't help but laugh again.

"He was…" I pause to giggle like a little girl. "Very gentle."

"What a fucking _gentleman_!"

" _Ino_!" I shout, laughing again. She won't stop smiling, and I can't help but catch it, too.

"What else? Did he use his tongue? What did those lips…" she shivers with mock-bliss, "… _feel like_?" And I have to think for a moment before answering her. All my mind can register is how peaceful the moment had been.

"Soft… tender."

"I would've pegged him for a rough kind of lover. Wouldn't you think that? That's what I always imagined him to be, at least. I would've never guessed he was a sweetheart… _Aww_! That's adorable! I'm so happy for you! We have to celebrate!"

I laugh. "But I have dinner with Lee and he'll be here in about twenty minutes.""

"Are you sure Sasuke is okay with you going out with _another man_?" She eyes me playfully.

"Oh, Ino. It's just Lee."

"Did you tell him?"

"Sasuke? Why would I tell him about my plans?"

"What if it makes him… jealous? Trying to play hard-to-get?" She winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"I have to go get ready." I turn and head to the bathroom.

"Sakura and Sasuke sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Oh, plug it, Ino-pig!" I call, and we both laugh.

 _Sasuke has nothing to worry about. I'm more than excited to have dinner with him. And… it's still just Lee. He's nothing more than an old friend._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately, I'm distracted. I have been for the entire night. Lee's been going on and on about his life these past few years and he's been telling me stories about his college experiences and things about his parents and cousins and some girlfriends he's had. I feel bad, but I haven't been listening very much. Sasuke clouds my mind and all I can focus on is tomorrow night's dinner… and that kiss. Inner Sakura is certainly praying for another one of those. And Ino's idea that Sasuke seems more like a rough lover has me intrigued. I don't know what that entails, really, but Inner Sakura is begging me to try and find out. And I don't want to keep her waiting. The butterflies in my stomach are getting worse the closer tomorrow night gets.

Lee laughs a little, which give me a cue and I laugh in response.

"You like that?" he asks with a smile. "I knew you'd like that story."

I nod once with a big smile as a waitress comes and serves us our dessert. Lee ordered a small cherry cheesecake and I had ordered a death-by-chocolate slice of cake. I always had a weak spot for chocolate, and tonight is no exception. I dig in.

He'd taken me to dinner after a round of mini golf and a trip to a nearby bowling alley, which were apparently the things he had planned for our day out. Not that I minded. I loved to do those things back in high school. Lee and I used to go mini golfing all the time—almost every other weekend for four years. That was probably why he chose to do those things tonight. But I haven't played mini golf or gone bowling in years… Anyway, it was a nice blast from the past. He even drove me out of town for a bit to get ice cream. All in all, the day with Lee was enjoyable, but I'm still… distracted.

"Well, this is really great, seeing you again and catching up like this. I'm really happy you called. I was thinking about you, too, actually. When I got your voicemail I was so excited. To be honest, I thought you'd forgotten about me after moving away and everything."

"Oh, Lee. How could I forget about you? We grew up together." I laugh.

"Yea, but… When you called… and I realized that it made me really sad… thinking that you didn't remember me… You know, I got to thinking about certain things, and how my parents plan out my life. They've got everything under control. My future job, my college, my house, my car. And then I thought about it and I realized… something was missing from that picture. Something really important."

"And what's that?" I say with a smile, leaning forward to dig into more chocolate cake. When there's a long pause and he doesn't answer me, I stop eating and look up from my dessert. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. And what about you? I've been talking and talking this whole time and you've barely said anything. Why don't you talk about what you've been doing these past few years? I'd love to hear about it."

"It's really not that interesting—"

"Tell me. Please."

I pause. "O… kay. Sure. But I'm not as interesting as you are. I've just been in college for the past few years. I don't have stories, though. I don't do parties. I have no terrible exes. My parents are good, like always. Nothing new. I'm just excited to graduate in a few months. And then I'll start looking for a job." I shrug. "That's about it."

"Do you have _any_ exes?" he asks.

"What, like, have I dated anyone? Nope. Still single as ever, Lee. You know me." I laugh, but his expression makes me stop. And an image of Sasuke comes to mind and I wonder if Sasuke would be a good thing to bring up right now. He would be something interesting to talk about, either way. I mentally shrug. "Well, there is this one guy…"

" _Is_? Like, currently?"

"Yea. I have dinner with him tomorrow. After class." Lee's eyebrow rises a bit and I laugh. "I don't know. I think I like him. But I can't tell him."

 _Who are you kidding? You like him a_ lot _. And you don't have to_ think _about it._

"Why not?" He leans forward.

"Because I'm not sure if he likes me back… I mean, _really_ likes me back. I think he acts like it, but I feel like there's something else… I just can't put my finger on it…"

"I think he might…" Lee smirks. _Are we talking about the same thing, here?_

"And what makes you say that?"

"I don't know." He rolls his eyes and his smile gets wider. "What time do you get out of class tomorrow?"

"Me? Oh, uh, between three and four. Depends on what mood the professor is in. You probably know how that goes."

"Yea, you bet I do."

Lee throws me a wink and flashes a bright white smile. And I can't help but roll my eyes and laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

I don't remember when I agreed to go to a bar, but Lee slides me a drink across the counter and I catch it before it topples over.

"I'm not sure how many more of these I can take," I say with a giggle that doesn't sound like me. I shrug it off and down the small shot of… whatever it was. Inner Sakura is surprisingly silent as the grave.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you get home safe." Lee winks and I roll my eyes, as per our usual exchange.

"Do you remember…" he says, grabbing my attention as he puts another bottle of beer to his lips, "When you asked me to go get you a bottle of whiskey with that fake ID from Harry Mascarelli. And I had everything planned out and we were all set… And you felt soooooo bad about breaking the law—"

"Oh, shut up!" I laugh. I know this story. Lee coughs up a choked laugh and continues.

"You felt… soooooo bad, that you actually took the bottle back inside and told the cashier that you were underage and didn't want to do something illegal." We both burst out laughing. "Do you remember—" He pauses to choke on his laugh again. "How _fucking_ _fast_ I ran from that liquor store? I was so—" He pauses to take another breather and catch his breath, "fucking _horrified_ that I was going to jail. I thought the guy was gonna call the cops and I was going to do time. I was sooooo fucking mad at you for that."

"Yea, you didn't talk to me for like, a whole two hours!"

We both start laughing like maniacs again and Lee almost falls off his barstool. He catches himself and we both laugh even harder.

"I have class tomorrow at eight!" I shout at him, waving a hand and hitting an empty glass. It tips over and rolls along the counter but doesn't fall off.

"You can skip!"

"I really can't!"

"Why are we shouting?!"

"I don't know!"

And then we laugh hysterically again. I can't remember how long it's been since we got here, but it's very dark outside the windows and I can't remember how to check the time.

"You know, I've always thought you were one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen," Lee says, and then hiccups.

"Don't be mean. I can still get offended when I'm buzzed."

"Buzzed? Baby, you're drunk as _fuck_!"

"Am not!"

"Yea? Then walk in a straight line. Go on."

I scowl at him and stand on the hardwood floor. Before I can take one step, I lose my balance and fall to my knees, laughing again. I think people are watching me, but I don't care.

"That doesn't count!" I yell up at the ceiling, my eyes squeezed shut. "I just need some fresh air and I'll be fine."

"Okay. Go on then. Get your dose of fresh air and show me what you've got."

I huff and stand again, this time holding myself up by the counter and steadying myself before starting to walk. I make it to the door and I see Lee pull money out of his wallet and slap it on the counter before following after me.

When I open the door and step outside, I'm hit with a burst of cool, refreshing air. I breathe deeply and then sigh. I feel much better.

"See? That's all I needed." I inhale once more, making a show of it.

"Baby, you're standing in one spot. You're not walking anywhere, much less in a straight line."

He's teasing me. I grumble twice before moving to step forward. I stumble only a little, but I'm walking forward and I toss my head back in triumph.

"I'd hardly call that straight."

"Well then let's see you do it! If anyone's drunk, it's _you_!"

"Yea?"

" _Yea_!"

Lee laughs and begins to walk. When he staggers a little, he goes back to try again. And then again. And a third time. I'm about to laugh at his expression—he's focusing so hard—but I end up looking around. I'm not familiar with this area. I've never been here before. This must be on the edge of the city, way off-campus. This is probably where frats and sororities have their drinking parties. It's nothing I would know about, so it figures that I don't know where I am.

I see a bunch of flashing lights and I hear a loud thumping coming from one of the buildings a couple blocks down. Forgetting about Lee, I start making my way towards the lights and the deep booming of what I can only assume is dance music. Not my thing, but I know the sound of it. I keep my hand on the wall and walk as straight as I can. The lights are mesmerizing and the music is getting louder.

I find myself smiling as I stand outside the door. It's made of a polished dark wood and there's red-stained glass right above my head for a window. A large man is to my left and I look up at him with a friendly smile. I hear a familiar voice in the back of my head, but it's not clear and I soon forget it. The large man doesn't smile back. He places his hands behind his back and turns to look straight ahead, away from me. I frown and turn towards the door, pushing it open.

Instantly, I'm hit with the strong smell of alcohol and… something else. Sweat, maybe, but that's not the only thing lingering in the air. A flash of a blue light blinds me, and then it's gone. Then a yellow light hits my eyes and I turn away. It's too bright. But the bass from a very large stereo set pounds harder than my heart and it urges me forward. There's a crowd. It's dark. There's steam coming from the floor and it sticks to my clothes and my skin, making me feel wet. It's uncomfortable. A few people push by me, ignoring me. I walk closer to the stereo. The speakers are up on a raised stage and I can see them shaking from their volume. Lights continue to dance past me, a few continuing to flash into my eyes and blind me momentarily.

 _This isn't right. I shouldn't be here,_ Inner Sakura warns me, and I'm surprised to hear from her. Where have you been, missy? That's what I want to ask her, but I don't. It's actually nice when she shuts up. Nice and quiet.

The beat of the music changes slightly and suddenly there are people all around me, jumping up and down. All I can see in the steam and the blinding lights is piles of hair above me and the naked skin of many legs below me. I suddenly feel very hot and crowded, so I slink my way under the crowd until I'm free from the oppressive air. I look around and see a lot of red. Red couches. A red bar with red barstools. Red lights. Red glasses. Red wine. Red curtains. I look up. The ceiling is red. So are the walls. There's also smoke back here. I can smell it. Cigarettes and cigars. I can see a few dim lights from cigarettes through the steam—red-orange ashes getting brighter as people inhale through the disgusting rolled paper and tobacco. I scrunch my nose and move back towards the entrance. I don't like the smell of tobacco smoke. It makes me want to gag.

But as I turn, a man is standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"

I pause and think about it, but I can't come up with an answer, so I just shrug.

"Well, get back to work," the man says. He sounds angry. I don't know why. He points behind me, towards the red couches and red curtains, which look like they're hiding separate rooms behind them. I look where he's motioning, but I don't understand. When I don't move, I feel a hand on my mid-back, pushing me towards all the red. I'm not sure if I want to go there or not, but I let myself be pushed. "And don't leave unless you've made some profit for the boss. No more fooling around on the dance floor. You know how he gets." And then the man walks away. I lift an eyebrow and glance around. I can still see the dim lights of the lit cigarettes.

"Hey," I hear a voice shout from behind me, so I turn. It's a middle-aged man. It looks like he hasn't shaved in over a month. "How much?" he asks loudly, and then shoves a fifty dollar bill at me _._

 _Money?_ It almost sounds like another warning from my inner self, but she's not being very convincing, so I mentally push her aside.

I reluctantly take the bill, and then this man also places his hand on my back, but his hand is lower than the previous man's. I'm led further towards the red and I stop when my face is an inch from one of the curtains. "Well?" the man shouts over the thumping music, and I turn to him.

"What?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. It's hard to see and hear in this place.

" _Sakura_?"

I turn when I hear the voice of angels. I figure at this point I've probably passed out and I'm dreaming. That's the only explanation for him being here with me. But either way, I'm happy he's here. I'm excited about tomorrow and I want to tell him that I can't wait to see him, but I don't want to screw anything up. Maybe dream-Sasuke can help me figure out how to act for tomorrow, or at least tell me what not to do to screw things up between us. I really don't want to screw things up. Maybe he'll finally tell me what he was trying to say back when I had that really weird dream…

I see his face, and his eyes don't look as scary with all the steam around him. And the dampness sticking to his skin makes him seem even more angelic from the shimmer and shine. He's in a black suit, but no tie. His white collar is open and I can see the curves on his lower neck and upper chest. I give myself a mental pat on the back for having such perfect memory. This is exactly how I remembered him from just before our kiss… my very first kiss. Truly… he was perfect in every way.

"Are you here to…" he trails off and I watch his beautiful eyes dart to the man with his hand on my lower back. I feel his hand slowly drop until he's not touching me anymore.

"I paid her already," the man says, but his voice wavers. I watch Sasuke. He's just standing there, glaring at the man. "I… Isn't she… one of yours?"

One of Sasuke's. It has a nice ring to it. I smile and turn to the man.

"Yes, I'm his," I say, and I'm very bold about it. I flash the man a smile.

"Well, then. Where were we—?"

"No, she's not."

I whip back around in shock. Why would he say that? He kissed me. We were going to have dinner tomorrow night and talk and laugh and… I can't help myself when a tear slips free. I'm hurt, and I can't hide it. I know my face shows it, too, and I hope he can tell. I try to make it more obvious for him just in case.

"Sakura…" Sasuke Uchiha says, and there's a warning in his voice—like he's scolding a child. I'm _not_ a child. "Sakura, you're drunk. Let me have someone take you home."

I just glower at him. "If I'm not yours, then why do I have to do _anything_ you tell me to? I'm a grown woman. I can do what I want." I turn to walk away, but he grabs my arm. He's not gentle like back in his office. His hand is holding me tightly, firmly, as if he wouldn't release me if I tried to get away. His roughness makes more tears slip through and I sniffle.

"Sakura… let me help you. You shouldn't be here." He pauses. "How did you get here?"

"Lee," I say, tossing my head and pulling my arm, even though I know I'm not getting away from him any time soon. I pull again and then decide to stop trying.

 _Lee… I left him out on the sidewalk… I wonder if he even notices that I'm gone. Maybe he left me here… Maybe he forgot about me…_

" _Who_? Someone _brought_ you here?" I roll my eyes at him. "Sakura, look at me. Sakura—" I cut him off by trying to free my arm again, but he tightens his grip.

"Owwwww," I grumble, glaring at him.

"Stop it."

"Let go of me."

"You need to stay with me."

I don't know what to make of that. I would love to stay with him, but under the circumstances, it seems like he isn't going to give me a choice. And I don't like not having a say in what I do. So I narrow my eyes.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Sakura…" His voice is a warning again, but his voice is starting to be as distant as my inner self.

"I'll scream."

"Please. Listen to me. You don't want to do that. Not here." He shakes his head.

" _Let go_!" I scream, and I hear him hiss under his breath and release my arm. I stagger backwards and take a quick second to brush myself off. Then I turn… and stumble into one of the red curtains. It catches my fall or only a second before I hear it rip and tear and I'm crashing to the floor, wrapped up in a new red dress like a messy Christmas present. I look up, stunned for a second, and then realize two things that freak me out equally as much. The first is what was behind the red curtain—I see the naked bottom of a man, two long legs spread on either side of his hips as he pushes them apart with his hands. I see him turn around and look at me.

"Three's a party," he says, licking his lips, and I see two rows of yellow teeth.

The second thing that gets my attention is the two large men that are walking quickly towards me. When they get close enough, one grabs me under my arms and drags me to my feet. The red curtain falls to the floor around my feet.

"All right, let's go, ma'am," the large man says, and I frown, but start walking forward with him anyway. My foot gets snagged on the curtain beneath me and I trip, falling forward. The second man catches me and violently hauls me back to my feet.

"Let's go!" he shouts at me and I frown. _Why is he yelling at me? I fucking_ fell _. What a douche._

"It's all right," I hear Sasuke say, and I look up at him. _He grabbed my arm_ … I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest. But the two large men back away from me and the beautiful man steps forward. He raises his hand and I think he's going to try and grab me again, but he takes a breath and then lowers his hand. "Will you come with me?" he asks, and after a moment of thinking, I nod. I think I see him sigh. "May I?" he asks, and I see him move to place his hand on my back. I don't respond, so he slowly presses his hand to my back. I notice that he places it in the middle of where the previous two men had placed their hands—not on my shoulder blades, and not quite on my upper ass, either. Right in the middle. He's being polite.

Ino's voice rings in my head again: " _What a fucking gentleman_. _What a fucking gentleman. What a fucking…_ " It plays over and over and it's loud in my thoughts.

"Where are we going?" I ask, when I realize we're leaving the area decked out in all red.

"Someplace quiet. I can't hear myself think in here."

And before I know it, we're leaving through a back door and I'm suddenly standing in a dark, wet alleyway with the dark-eyed man. I look up at him and he takes a few steps away from me. He pulls something out of his pocket and I try to see what he's hiding. When he turns back to me, he has a cigarette in his mouth and he tosses a dead match onto the ground. He inhales deeply and then takes it out of his mouth.

"That's not good for you," I say, but he ignores me and blows smoke out of his mouth to the sky.

"Who's Lee?" he asks. "He brought you here? Is he inside?"

I pause. "What?"

"Jesus, Sakura. What the fuck are you doing out here?"

"I don't know."

"Sakura!"

"Don't yell at me…"

"I'm not yelling at you!"

"You're yelling…"

Sasuke took another deep breath of his cigarette and blew it out to his right. The smoke danced in the air for a moment as he lifted his free hand and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who's Lee?"

"A friend."

"Where is he?"

"I left him on the sidewalk…"

" _What_?"

"In front of the bar…"

"He let you leave on your own?"

"He was busy."

" _Busy_? Doing _what_?"

"Walking in a straight line…"

"Fuck, Sakura… What are you doing here?"

"I heard music and saw lights…"

He took another deep breath, and then smoked some more. He ran his hands through his hair again, too. He looked angry and exasperated.

"Why am I not yours?" I suddenly ask, turning my eyes to the ground. I can't look at him when I ask that.

" _What_?"

"You said I'm not yours. I thought we were… going for dinner… and you kissed me…" I can't help it when another round of tears flows down my face. "And now I'm leaking…"

"Sakura…" He trails off. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me," I sob. "Why can't I be yours?"

"You don't… understand. What that man was asking… had nothing to do with us being… _together_."

"What?" I'm confused.

"You are mine."

I gulp as Sasuke takes a step forward and suddenly things become clearer. Inner Sakura snaps back into me like a wound-up rubber band and I remember images of the bar with Lee, the dinner with Lee, and following the lights and the pound of the music in my veins. And this place. That man's naked ass and his yellow teeth and that awful smell in the room. And I feel very sticky from all the steam. I instantly want a shower. Badly.

 _What the fuck am I doing? Why did I come here? I need to find Lee and go home. I have class tomorrow. Ino's probably worried sick. I haven't checked my phone in hours… Oh, god…_

But before I can open my mouth to speak, Sasuke's lips are on mine. I gasp, and this time I quickly turn my head away, gagging from inhaling second-hand smoke from his mouth. I cough for a good ten seconds as he watches me, and I can feel his eyes on my face. When I come back up from bending over, he takes another step forward and I feel my back meet up with a brick wall. Sasuke steps again and he's lightly pushing against me with his chest. I can feel him breathing, and I suddenly want to push back to feel his heartbeat, too.

Once again, his mouth descends upon mine and I hold my breath this time instead of sucking in air. I expect him to be rough, but he's really not. He's gentle again. His lips just barely brush mine at first, and then they add pressure, but not all at once. He moves his bottom lip between mine, urging me to part my lips like last time. And even thought I can still smell the cigarette smoke, I do as he wants. But this time, instead of smiling in return, he adds more pressure. He lifts one hand over my head and places it on the brick wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I see it's holding the cigarette and I silently hope ashes don't fall into my hair. His other hand gently squeezes my waist and pulls my stomach into him. He still gentle, but I can tell he's rougher than last time.

I slowly follow my instincts and let my right hand lift up and touch the back of his neck. I can feel the tips of his soft hair and I push them around with my fingertips. He sighs into my mouth and I ignore the bad taste. He squeezes my side a little tighter and I respond by letting out a soft, quick moan. And then I feel him smile against me. He kisses me harder and brings his one hand up to cradle the side of my face. I jump when his tongue lightly scrapes my bottom lip, but then I laugh a little.

"What?" he mumbles breathily. I groan. "You like that?"

"You taste like cigarettes."

Sasuke pulls back and smirks, his one hand still on my face. "You taste like booze."

I can't help but smile back at him, and then he leans in to kiss me again.

"Hey! Hey, _you_! Get away from her!"

I jump and look to my left, towards the road, and see Lee running towards us from the sidewalk. He looks pissed and I suddenly get worried. I don't know why exactly, but I am.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" He shouts, finally reaching us. He's still quite a few feet away, though. Sasuke is still over me, his one hand dropped back down to my waist, and he looks over at Lee. He looks pissed, too, and I realize that's why I'm worried. Maybe that's why Lee won't come closer, too.

"I'm okay," I quickly answer. I step away from Sasuke and his hands fall to his sides. He puts his cigarette back in his mouth and breathes deep. "Lee… this is, uhm… Mr. Uchiha. He's my… boss…"

 _You couldn't have just called him your boyfriend, could you?_

Lee does a double-take. "Y-Your… _boss_?" And then he whips towards Sasuke. "You know she's been _drinking_ , right?" he asks threateningly, and Sasuke narrows his eyes.

"Lee… it's nothing like that," I say with a laugh, but he's not paying attention to me.

"You know she's fucking _drunk_ , right?" He's shouting now. "And you're fucking taking advantage of her! I should call the cops on your stupid ass!"

"Lee, stop! Nothing happened!"

"You're Lee?" Sasuke asks. He holds his cigarette at his side and blows a cloud of smoke in the direction of Lee's face. I gulp and hope he doesn't retaliate. "You're the one who left her? You let her come into a fucking club while she can barely walk? You're not much of a friend, are you? Or maybe you wanted to see something happen to her? Or did you want to be the one to _rescue_ her? Is that it?"

"I wouldn't have to _rescue_ her if scumbags like you didn't try to take advantage of her."

"Is that so?"

"Lee, cut it out!" I shout at him.

"Stay out of this, baby. I promised I'd get you home safe, remember?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "Are you two dating?"

"No," I quickly say.

"Yes," Lee adds forcefully and I look at him in stupor.

And then Sasuke Uchiha laughs, and it's a beautiful sound. He doesn't stop for a good ten seconds, either, and I enjoy listening to him. He then looks at Lee with a light smile on his face. "I get it."

"Get _what_?"

"I'll take her home. You can go now."

"What did you say to me?"

"You can leave. I'll take care of her."

"If you think I'm leaving her here with you, you've got another thing coming!"

"Lee…" I say, "It's fine. I'll be fine. You should get back to your hotel. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving you here with him," he says, but his voice sounds defeated.

"I'm fine. Really. It's okay."

He grumbles once, but then nods. "Call me when you get back to your dorm." I nod back, and Lee looks at Sasuke. "And if she doesn't… you're going to be in for a real surprise, buddy. Lights and sirens in the morning, if you know what I mean."

"Mhm."

" _Sakura_ …"

"Really, Lee, I'll be okay."

Lee scowls in defeat and then sighs, giving up. He turns and heads back for the road. "Call me!" he shouts, and then he's gone.

I instantly feel that all-too familiar pressure of being alone with Sasuke. I half-expect him to start kissing me again, but he just stands there, smoking that damn cigarette. And when he opens his mouth, I wish he'd kissed me instead.

"I'll call someone to take you home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"Well, there are two good things," Ino says, holding up two fingers. She points to the first digit. "One, he didn't cancel on you for tonight. And two…" She points to the second finger. "At least you didn't throw up on him this time."

I sluggishly bring myself over to the fridge. I knew this would happen. I have an awful headache and I ended up skipping my first class, and it looked like I was skipping the second one, too. It was almost nine-thirty and there was no word from Sasuke about our dinner.

"One," I say, mimicking Ino, "He still has plenty of time to cancel on me, don't you worry. And two… I still threw up when I got home, so it doesn't really seem like such a win for me."

"Then why don't you text him or something? Ask him when he's coming to get you."

"I'd rather not. I think I want to wait and see if he texts me first. If not, I'll just take the hint…"

"You're so strange, Sakura. He kissed you. You asked him out to dinner. You meet him at some club at the edge of town, and he kissed you again. And yet after everything good that's happened, you somehow manage to find something wrong with it all."

"Yea, well… why was he at a club anyway? I don't want to be hanging around with a guy that likes to party at a place like that."

"Clubs can be fun as long as you know what you're doing. And no offense, billboard-brow, but you clearly had no idea what you were doing."

"This is why I don't like telling you things," I mumble, regretting giving her every single detail of last night. She always wants to know everything and I'm a sucker for giving up the goods.

"But when I know, I can help. If that's the kind of place he likes to go to, maybe you should offer to go somewhere like that on your date."

"That's an awful idea. I'm not going clubbing with my boss."

I can tell from her expression that she's getting annoyed with me. Angry, even…

"Why are you so pessimistic all the damn time? Can't you at least try to see the bright side of things? Especially things that you've got going for you. I mean, you're close to Sasuke Friggin' Uchiha. You end up marrying him and you're set for life. You'll never have to work and you'll be able to have anything you want. You just have to play the game."

 _How can she think like that? Does she think that way about Naruto? Is she with him for his money? Does she really care about him or is she only in love with the idea of her future with him on one arm and money on the other? I never thought of Ino as superficial before… but maybe she is…_

"I'm not you, Ino. I didn't even know I was playing a game. I just… wanted to get to know him a little better. I thought… I thought he was different. But I guess money went to his head and he probably drinks all the time and has twenty girlfriends and smokes every five minutes and sleeps around and spends his money on everything and anything… and I bet I'm not even that important to him in his big, fancy world."

"I know I tell you all the time, but I think you're a little lacking in the confidence department."

"And I think you should learn how to be a bit more sensitive. Sure, you're great with guys and sex and all that, but maybe if you took a lesson in people skills you'd have more friends than exes and more exes than one-night stands. You know you're a slut, right? That's how everyone sees you, anyway."

Ino huffs in shock and I turn away as her jaw drops.

"I'm just trying to help and you throw it in my face. Maybe you're learning how to not care about people from your new fucked-up boyfriend."

"I don't even want to go to this dinner anymore."

"Then don't go." She shrugs. "Stay single for the rest of your life because you're fucking scared. I don't care."

"I wasn't asking if you cared."

She rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone. "I'm going to see Naruto. I'll be back when I feel like it. I'd tell you to go hang out with your _other_ friends, but, you know… _you don't have any_."

And then she walks out the door, leaving me standing in the kitchen, feeling like total garbage. She didn't even slam it. She just closed it and I heard the click.

 _You were kind of mean…_

Yea, well, so was she. It's not just my fault… Whatever. She'll be back later anyway. When she feels like making it up to me, she'll let me know. Until then, she'll just go fuck around with her boyfriend. Maybe he'll even get tired of her. Maybe Naruto will see her for the bitch that she is and dump her sorry ass, too. Maybe then she'll learn her lesson. She'll come crying back to me on all fours.

I realize that I'm crying and I get angry at myself. I hate this. I don't want to do this. I storm into the bedroom and unpack my backpack. I'm not going to class today. Fuck that. And I certainly don't want to go to dinner with Sasuke Fucking Uchiha.

I reach for my phone and send him a text.

" _Can't make it tonight. Feel sick. Sorry_ "

I put it back down on the nightstand and leave it there. Then I go out into the living area and plop down on the couch. I turn on the television and avoid any channels that have Sasuke Uchiha on them and slowly fall asleep to the sound of cartoons and sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up and reach for my phone on the coffee table, but it's not there.

 _Ugh. What time is it? It feels like I slept through an entire day._

My headache isn't much better, either. I get up and find some aspirin and toss it down with some tap water. Then I head for the bedroom and grab my phone. I'm expecting a reply, so I'm not surprised when I have several messages from Sasuke. The first is:

" _Feel better_ "

The second, which was about ten minutes later: " _Are you sure?_ "

The third, about a half hour after that one: " _Let me know_ "

And then there's a voicemail dated about an hour after the last text. He's been trying to get in touch with me… I listen to it.

" _Sakura, of course you feel sick. You were drunk last night. Call me back when you get this. I would still like to talk to you, even if it's not over dinner_."

I consider calling him back, but then I decide not to. I already told him I can't go, so I shouldn't have to tell him again over the phone. I put it back on the nightstand and head for the door. I'm just going to watch television all day and be a bum.

As if he heard my thoughts, my phone starts ringing and I walk over. He's calling me again… I hit ignore and take it with me to the couch. When the screen goes black, I unlock it. He didn't leave a message, but then a text pops up.

" _Be at your dorm in 45 mins_ "

I sigh. What a pushy man. I get it. He's a super-rich, super-famous guy with lots of money, lots of girls, and plenty of things that of which I am not required. Maybe he just finds me interesting because I'm strange. I don't party, despite the fact that I've been drunk twice around him now. I don't do relationships, even though I've never had the opportunity to begin with. I have no money, and I'll have lots of loans to pay off once I graduate. I have no idea what I'm doing with my life. I'm probably some kind of irregularity in life that he's only heard about in scary stories when he was a child—poor people with no direction and an uncertain future ahead of them. I doubt he could ever understand me, even if he wanted to.

But I know what to do. I wait about a half hour, and then I grab my things and head out. Who knows? Maybe I'll even go to class just to avoid him. If not, I'll go get some food or something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Where are you?_ "

" _Are you all right?_ "

" _I know you're not in class_ "

" _Sakura, answer me_ "

And there are plenty more coming, I assume.

 _And how the fuck does he know I'm not in class?_

I'm sitting in a small coffee shop not far from the dorms. I ordered a hot chocolate, and it's been a half hour, so I assume it's safe to drink my cocoa without the fear of burning my tongue. No doubt Sasuke got to the room and noticed that I was avoiding him. Maybe he was around town, looking for me. I wouldn't be surprised.

 _Why am I doing this? I don't even know what I'm doing. If he's looking for me, doesn't that mean he cares? Then why am I hiding from him? I want to see him. I can't deny that…_

I sigh and take my cocoa with me as I head home. It's only a couple blocks. The best places to hide are places nearby. He would never suspect I was hiding right next to the dorm building.

I walk through the parking lot and up the stairs, through the double doors, up more stairs, and then walk down the hallway and unlock the door. I step inside and close it behind me. I go to the bedroom and drop my purse on the floor. I throw my keys on top, not feeling like putting them back inside. My phone vibrates and I pull it out of my pocket.

" _Will you be at work tomorrow?_ "

I decide I need to answer that one, so I reply with " _yes_ " and toss my phone onto the bed. But as soon as it hits the sheets, it rings. I pick it up and stare at his name. Sasuke Uchiha. I say it out loud a couple times and then frown. I let it go to voicemail and then throw it back onto the bed. It vibrates again and I roll my eyes. I can't help but look.

" _I'm sorry_ "

 _Great. Now he feels bad._

And responding is too tempting, so I lay down on my bed and text him back.

" _For what?_ "

" _For whatever I did_ "

" _That's vague_ "

" _Can I have a hint?_ "

" _Somewhere between grabbing my arm and calling a cab to take me home_ "

I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not even mad about those things, much less mad at him for _anything_. I'm just making trouble. And I know part of it is that I'm just looking for an excuse to text him a little longer. Maybe I regret not being here when he came over. Maybe I still want to go to that dinner. What the fuck is wrong with me?

 _Ino…_

I know my mood has probably everything to do with her, but I don't want to think about her at all. This is about me making up for being an asshole to Sasuke… I think. I shove all thoughts of Ino aside and focus on what's happening right now.

" _Are you back at your dorm?_ "

" _Yes_ "

" _May I come get you?_ "

" _No_ " What am I doing?

" _What aren't you at class?_ "

" _Feel sick_ "

I check the time when he doesn't respond right away and I see that it's almost two. Maybe I am just being too self-conscious about everything. And maybe Ino was right… about some things. Maybe I should stop being such a downer and just… try. I pick up my phone again.

" _I'm sorry. I was a brat. I'm better now_ "

" _Dinner?_ "

" _Give me an hour_ "

That was easier than I thought… I take a nice, long, steaming hot shower and then dedicate a few minutes to drying it. I throw on some basic mascara and a light blush and then brush my teeth. I hope I still don't smell like vodka and whatever else Lee had me drinking. I put on deodorant and spray a little perfume from Ino's "Sex and the City" collection. I'm technically still mad at her, so I use that as an excuse to use her things without permission.

And then I hear a knock on the door. I'm wearing my best jeans, my only sneakers, and a simple, dark blue V-neck, long sleeve shirt. I throw in some simple crystal studs before walking to the door. I swing it open and force a small smile.

"Sorry." It's the first thing I can come up with. And then I look him up and down, quickly, hoping he doesn't notice. He's in black slacks and a dark blue shirt as well. Inner Sakura gets giddy when she realizes that we match.

"Do you feel better?" he asks. His expression is stoic.

"Not really." I can't help but be honest. "Where are we going?" And then I cut myself off. "Shouldn't you be working now? It's Monday."

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I called off my meetings for the day. It was easier than trying to find people and setting up payments and positions for only one day. You'll take care of the rescheduled appointments tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like fun." I roll my eyes and it hurts my head even more. "Where are we going?" I ask again.

"Any place you'd like to go?" I shake my head. "I can take you to my apartment. It's one town over from the city. They have an excellent…" He trails off when he looks at what I'm wearing and I frown.

"We're not doing Subway again. You looked so confused."

He looks at me for a moment with an almost-annoyed expression, but then he smirks. "Good. I have food at my place."

 _Yes, yes, yes! I want to go to Sasuke's apartment! Let's goooooooooo!_

Inner Sakura jumps in with flare and starts dancing on top of tables. I can't help but feel her excitement at the offer. I quickly nod to Sasuke and he nods once in reply.

He holds open the door for me and closes it when I step out into the hallway. He lets me lead until we get to the parking lot, and he places his hand on my back, just like last night. My body instantly remembers the kiss in the alleyway and Inner Sakura's dance turns into something a little more sensual… something with a little more hip movement. He opens the passenger door to his familiar black Explorer and I get in. He slowly closes it behind me and walks around. I silently wonder if the car ride will be awkward or normal… quiet or lively… And when I can't picture the lively scene in my head, I start to get nervous. I try and think of things to say, but everything I can come up with on the spot seems like a bit much for car-talk.

 _Yea, like why the fuck was he at a club last night? Does he always go to clubs? Was he trying to get some action… not that he would have to really_ try _, but you know. Did he do anything there with any girls… other than me? In addition to me? Was he really like that? Did he like having girls all over him? Did he want that?_

I stop myself. If I don't, I might start crying. If this is going to go anywhere—me and him—then I'll learn everything I need to know in time. I just hope it doesn't go too far and then…

 _And then you learn he's been cheating on you or he doesn't really like you or he only likes you because you're innocent and once he uses you he'll throw you away._

I frown at my inner voice and hope that the silence in the car doesn't last too long.

When Sasuke pulls out onto the road and neither of us has said anything, I can't help but say whatever comes to mind, just to break the silence anyway. I can't stand the only voice being the one in my head…

"So, do you like to go to clubs?"

Inner Sakura curses at me and my face turns beat red. _Out of all the things I could say…_

"I was there last night on business. I had a meeting."

 _Maybe there's a good explanation for everything after all…_

"In a place like that?"

 _What the hell? That's like a place to do business to pick up prostitutes and buy drugs… Maybe even buying organs on the black market or something. No doubt he could afford something like that but… I hope that's not what he means…_

"You'd be surprised how many requests I get to meet in 'places like that'."

"And you never stop to think that maybe they're… I don't know, trying to lure you into a trap?"

 _Like maybe a group of girls want to jump you in the middle of the dance floor… I wouldn't doubt it…_

"That's why I don't tell them that I own it."

I pause. "Wait, what?"

"The building. The guards. I own them, and I have people rent out the first floor to have parties and such. Then when I have a client who wants to meet somewhere like that, I mildly suggest my buildings as a meeting place."

"That's why the guards stopped trying to throw me out when you told them to…"

"Mhm."

After another long pause, I realize that it would probably be best if I stop asking him questions. I don't want to put him on edge or anything. I do have plenty of other questions, but my mind's drawing a blank now.

"May I ask what happened this morning?"

I jump, not expecting him to try and start another conversation.

"My roommate and I got into a fight… She left. I… don't know where she is."

"She's with Naruto. I heard from him as well. We had plans this morning and he cancelled on me. He said she showed up at his place and she was upset, so I figured…"

"Yea, sorry."

"What did you fight about?"

 _You_.

"Nothing."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"I don't need to. I'm fine now."

Another long pause drifts by and I consider trying to talk to him. After all, wasn't that Ino's advice? If I'm going to at least try and make this work, I have to talk to Sasuke. I don't have to divulge all my secrets to him, but maybe I can start by trying to be a little personal, right?

 _Same goes for him, though…_

"I told her about last night…" I say as we come to a red stop light. He looks over at me for a second to let me know he's listening, and then goes back to watching the road. "I thought… I thought you were mad at me and I was depressed, and she was trying to help me out of it, I guess. She started saying some weird stuff, though. She was talking about what she would do if she was in my shoes and I was trying to tell her that I can't do the things she does because… well, I said it was because our views are different, but she said it was because I was a coward, in so many words… I don't know. I got mad. I insulted her. She got offended and insulted me back. You know how it goes. Then she left to go see Naruto, I guess."

It's quiet for a bit before he responds.

"What did she tell you to do that you didn't like?"

"I think she just thinks that everyone can be like her."

"Meaning?"

"Confident and friendly and personable… I don't know. I think she doesn't get that she can accomplish all those things because she's so pretty, and everyone else… they can't because they would never get the same reaction without having blonde hair and blue eyes to back themselves up." I wait, but he doesn't reply to that. So I keep talking. "I just think our views are different, not just because of that, but in general, too. Like, she was saying how I really need to focus on getting along with you so that I can " _secure my future_ " and all that." I have to stop to laugh at the idea. "I started to wonder if she was really that shallow… and I kind of put it into words and it made her upset. But she was the one who said it, so… I don't know… she just gets me so mad when she starts talking about how relationships are just games and playing hard-to-get and telling me to wear more makeup and use her clothes. I swear, sometimes she's just trying to turn me into another Ino. And I just want to be me…"

"Why didn't you tell her that?"

"She wouldn't understand. She thinks her ways are the only ways."

"You don't think she's just trying to help and the only way she knows how is by telling you what she would do?"

"Maybe… I just wish she could put herself in my shoes for once instead of expecting me to walk in hers to solve all my problems. It doesn't work like that."

"Hn."

I can't think of anything else to add on top of that. At least, nothing that I would want to say to Sasuke. So I'm not surprised when another period of silence follows. I'm not quite ready for it, yet, though, so I try a different topic.

"How far away is your place?"

"It's just an apartment. And shouldn't be more than twenty minutes from here. Have you been to Niteport?"

"Port? Is it on the shore?"

"No, it's just the name. I don't know the history of it."

"How long have you lived there?"

"I've rented the room for about five years now, but I only stay there when I need to. I have a house in Westborough. That's about a ten minute ride from where we were last night."

 _He said ride…_

I slap Inner Sakura for being a whore and focus again.

"Why do you have the apartment if the house isn't even an hour away?"

"It's a luxury I can afford." _Oh, right, I forgot you're fucking loaded…_ "It's actually closer to the office building, so I stay there if I don't feel like going all the way home after work."

"Do you… have a lot of houses?" I'm afraid to start talking about his life. What if he gets offended or thinks I'm only interested in his money?

"I spend most of my time in Westborough. I have another by the shore on the east coast and a condo further upstate. Whenever I need to travel, either out-of-country or somewhere else, I usually just get a hotel."

"Why can't we go to your house in Westborough?"

I can suddenly feel an awkward moment approaching and I notice his hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter. What did I say?

"I mean… not that I was asking to… I'm just saying that… if it's your house…" I trail off. _Oh, god, I've done something wrong_.

"Maybe another time," he says, and then I can tell the topic isn't up for discussion anymore. And I get the impression that he wanted to tell me that I probably won't get to see his house… ever.

We sit in the car for a whopping eighteen minutes and forty-two seconds without even a glimpse of small-talk between us before he pulls into a crowded parking lot. Crowded meaning lots of cars, not people. And other than the cars, I can't see anyone else around, not even walking on the sidewalks.

The area is suburban, but more urban than rural if you ask me. The buildings aren't on top of each other, but there isn't a lot of space between them, either. At east there are trees and fauna around instead of rock-lawns and fake potted trees along the sidewalks like the college campus.

I step out of the Explorer and look up. The apartment building isn't large and it doesn't stand out. The landscaping is nicely done and it looks like they keep up with it, but the white walls are a little stained and there isn't anything about it that would make me think someone like Sasuke Uchiha lives here.

 _Which is probably why he chose it. Duh._

He starts walking and I follow him. We go into a lobby after he swipes some kind of ID card or something and he heads for the elevator. There's a large counter in the small lobby, but no one seems to be working right now. I check my phone. _It's almost four on a Monday. Why's no one working here?_

"You coming?" Sasuke asks and I turn to find him holding the elevator door open, waiting. Sasuke's on my right, so I step inside and focus on staring at the wall to my left. When the door closes, my mind can't help but think about the times he's kissed me. I want him to do it again. Will he do it when we get to his room? Will I get a chance to look in his bedroom? To maybe… lay on his bed when he's not looking…

The door opens and I quickly step out, knowing that he's going to wait for me if I don't go first. Then he passes me anyway so he can lead me down the hall. I notice that on the entire floor, there are only two doors. One on each side of the hallway. _They must be really big rooms…_

He pulls out a key from his front pocket and unlocks the door. He opens it and stands in the hall, holding it for me. I step into the room and prepare to make some small talk about how lovely it is or how clean he's kept it.

"I need to make some phone calls. Wait in here."

And then he closes the door and leaves me inside. I blink a few times when I hear his footsteps get farther and farther away as he leaves me here.

 _What an ass… Leaving a girl all alone in his room and just walking away like that… without a word…_

I perk up when I know what Inner Sakura is going to say before she says it.

 _Where's his bedroom?!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I'm already running around looking for Sasuke Uchiha's fucking bedroom.

 _Oh. My. God! I need to see it!_

Inner Sakura runs in place and squeals her excitement.

The first room is a large living area, with a brick fireplace in the middle of a large room, surrounded by a massive set of tan leather couches and chairs. I assume they're real because I can smell the leather from across the room… also I doubt he would buy anything less if he can afford the good stuff anyway. I race to the left and find a huge kitchen area, which is taken up by a large rectangular island topped with a polished black and white marble. There are two sinks on the island and another on the counters lining the walls. There's another fireplace behind a small, round mahogany table for four. It seems out-of-place, being so small and ordinary, but I figure if it's only him here, he doesn't need a huge dining table. I race back into the large living room and skip my way across it to the other side.

 _Wait!_

I stop in my tracks.

 _What if he wanted you to take off your shoes?_

I look down at the off-white carpeting and hold my breath. I slowly turn around and exhale a sigh when I don't find a trail of mud. Then I take off my shoes and quickly place them in front of the entrance. Then I skip back to where I was going. The carpet feels soft through my socks and I smile.

 _This place is fucking huge! I love it!_

I suddenly want to dance. I want to turn on the giant stereo system in the corner of the living room and listen to the walls shake and the paintings and pictures and hanging plates shake with it. I want to get up on the coffee table and spin around until I'm dizzy. I want to jump up and down on the soft carpet and slide on the tiled floors in the kitchen. I have to laugh. I can't help it. This place is amazing. But I keep my smile on and examine the rest of the house. After all, Sasuke could come back any second and I _really_ want to see his bed…

There a medium-length hallway, with a couple paintings on each side, all of which I've never seen before. There's also a small table with a vase and fake flowers in it on the right side. There are three doors, all closed. Two on my right, one on my left. I start with the first on my right and find a completely empty room, save for two closed doors, and a large window, looking out over the sidewalk. Big, thick, burgundy curtains hang from it, but they're open, so I leave them like that. It's also the same carpeting as the living room and hallway. I walk into the room and I have to jump and spin around just once at the enormity of it and the rarity of being in an empty room like this. I open the first door and find a walk-in closet. I frown at what's inside, though—all women's clothes…

 _Has he had a woman stay in his house before? And if so, why would she just leave all of her things left in the closet? Or why would he? Especially if he took the time to clean out the rest of the room…_

I walk over to the other closed door and open it. It's a bathroom, complete with a large counter, two sinks, a Jacuzzi, a walk-in shower with an intricately designed glass door and a separate room for the toilet. Mirrors cover the walls over the counters, and I get the feeling that a girl had been in here, too. There's a slight scent of perfume in the air, and the decorations are feminine. There are bars of soap shaped like flowers, and a gold stool with a white pillow on top sits in front of the counter. There's a single magnifying mirror in front of it, but no makeup lying around. It looks like this room was cleaned out as well, except for a few magazines on the floor and the half-empty bottles of soap and shampoo along the sides of the Jacuzzi.

I open a door to my right and realize that this bathroom is also the second door on the right side of the hallway. I cross and enter what I know must be Sasuke's bedroom. I jiggle the knob to make sure he doesn't keep it locked, and then, with anticipation, I slowly open the door. The first thing I notice is that it smells slightly like cigarettes—like sometimes he opens a window to air the place out, and other times he doesn't give a damn. I close the door behind me and step forward. The shades are drawn so I search for a light switch with the little light coming in through the cracks in the curtains by the window. I find a switch and flip it. A tall lamp in the corner comes on and a small lamp on his nightstand comes on as well. I look over the king-size bed and a smile spreads on my face.

But then it goes away. I don't feel like rolling around in his bed anymore. The thrill is gone, especially after seeing the other empty bedroom and bathroom. _Who lived in there… with him? What woman did he let into his home? What did he do with her? Was she special to him? Were they… involved? If she lived in his home, they_ must _have been involved… And then what did that make me…?_

I walk over and open the door to a master bedroom. It smells like Sasuke. It also smells like shampoo and more cigarettes. I'm not into it anymore. I walk back out into the living room and sit on one of the couches and wait for Sasuke to come back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry. I had a few things that needed to be taken care of."

I look up when Sasuke closes the door behind him. He's looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I've been sitting on the couch for about ten minutes.

"You could have turned on the T.V. or something." He points to the remote on the coffee table and nods toward the seventy-inch flat screen against the wall on a giant entertainment system. I follow where he's pointing with my eyes and use it as an excuse to look away from him.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you were fine."

I sit there waiting for him to say something else. That last comment seems too cruel to end on.

"Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I even remember what food is here. We may have to go out after all."

"It's okay…" I say, staring at my hands in my lap. I can feel myself shaking. "If you don't want to do this. You can… take me home if you want."

I hear Sasuke sigh and before I know it, he sits down on the couch across from me and leans forward. I can't help but look up at him—at those dark, cryptic eyes as they stare back into mine. What's he thinking?

"What's wrong?" he asks, and I jump at the question. I'm not prepared to play twenty-questions, much less answer just one. I have too much other stuff on my mind. Inner Sakura could spend about half a day answering that question for me, but I don't want to do that.

"Nothing."

"Talk."

"What do you mean?"

He sighs again.

"You don't want to be here?" he asks, tilting his head.

"Do you want me to be here?" I hold my breath for the answer.

"Yes."

 _Phew. Good._

"It doesn't seem that way…"

"Why? I invited you here." He seems genuinely unaware and it hurts. I feel a twang in my chest. It makes one side of my mouth drop and I hold back a tear or two.

"Maybe you should just take me home…"

"Sakura…"

I look away from him. I pretend to be interested in the painting on the wall.

"Sakura…"

" _What_?" I snap, but I doubt I'm forceful enough to make myself sound harsh. I can't even look at him.

"What's wrong?"

 _What the fuck do you think is wrong? You couldn't make it any more obvious that you don't want to be here with me even if you tried! You leave me in here and go have almost a half-hour phone call. You cancel dinner and bring me here and then say that there's no food. I did all the talking in the car. You made me feel awful when I asked about your house. You were in a club last night for god-knows-what. You called me a cab instead of driving me home. You say you were having a meeting but frankly, I don't believe you. My best friend and I are in the middle of a fight and I have no idea how to make it better. A woman was living in your house and I don't know what you did with her or what happened to her. And now you're sitting here, with no clue as to what's wrong. You can't be serious…_

"It's… nothing. I'm fine."

"Is it about last night?"

"No."

"You didn't want me to kiss you?"

I look over at him when he says that. "What?"

"Do you love that guy? Your friend from last night?"

"Lee? God, no." I almost laugh. Almost.

"I shouldn't have kissed you after you'd been drinking."

"Sasuke, that's really not—"

"And I should have taken you home myself."

 _Well, at least he got one thing right._

"What else?" he asks, and I get the feeling that he's going to keep asking until he figures it out.

 _Should I just tell him… or make him work for it, hmm?_

Inner Sakura gives me a smirk, but I shake my head. Maybe I should just try and explain it to him…

"Do you not want to work in my office building anymore?"

"Sasuke… listen."

"It's fine if you don't."

"Just listen to me for a second, okay?"

He sits back slowly. "All right."

"First of all…" I gulp. Here we go. "Did you really have to leave me in here by myself for that long just to make a phone call?"

"It was business."

I decide to just let that one drop. There's really no reason to be mad about that if he had to do it. I don't want to talk about his house anymore, because that ship sailed when we were in the car, and I don't want to make him mad again. Then I realize that I can't bring up the club, either, because he said that he was having a meeting already. I can't just say I don't believe him, because he'll probably just shrug or something. And bringing up dinner and then him having no food in his apartment would just be speculation… And I can't bring up the empty room with women's clothes and bathroom appliances or he'll know I was snooping when he was on the phone.

"Oh…" I lower my head.

"Was that it?" He lifts an eyebrow.

"Yea, sorry. I guess just overreacted, then." I force a small smile.

He doesn't believe me and I can see it in his eyes. So I decide to elaborate on what was already said, to get him mind off of it.

"But I don't mind working for you… and I don't mind that you… kissed me." I blush as I say the words.

"I'm glad."

His face doesn't make it seem like he's glad, but I'm happy to hear it from him.

"Would you like to go for dinner now?" he asks, standing up and holding out his hand. I take it and stand with his gentle help.

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"I have a place in mind. It's one of my favorites in town, but you'll need to wear different clothes." He points to me and I jump. "I have some for you in the second bedroom." He starts to walk away and then he pauses and turns he head. "You can come with me if you want. Or you can wait here. If you want to wait, I'll just pick something out."

 _But… I don't want to go in that's woman's room with you…_

Then again, it will give me the opportunity to ask more questions. One way or another, I'll be able to bring up each topic that's been bothering me. And I don't mind waiting to get my answers.

"No, I'll go with you." I walk to follow him, but he waits until I'm next to him. He places his hand on my back again and walks with me to the hall, and then the first door on the right. He opens it and steps inside with me.

"The closet is over there," he says, pointing, and I nod and walk over. I open the door and look at the clothes I already saw. "We're going to a formal diner, so pick out something appropriate."

"Why do you have so many women's clothes?" I ask. I can't help myself. I'm not facing him, so he can't see my expression.

"I used to have someone live here with me."

 _Just as I thought…_

"Was she…" I trail off, expecting a quick "no!" or something along those lines, but it never comes. I need to finish my sentence… "Was she your… girlfriend?"

"Something like that…"

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean? Yes or no?_

"What happened?"

He doesn't answer me right away. I find a simple black, knee-length dress and hold it up. I turn to him and he's staring at me, stoic again. I hold the dress out to show him.

"Will this work?"

"That should be fine."

I pause for a moment. "Is there… somewhere I can change?"

He points to the other door. The bathroom. I nod and force a smile and quickly lock myself in. I change in a matter of half a minute and take one short look in the mirror. I wish I'd worn more makeup if I knew we'd be going somewhere formal. I unlock the door and step out. Sasuke's still standing by the door to the hallway. He's staring at the floor, but he looks up when I step out. He nods his head towards the closet again.

"There are shoes in the back."

"Oh, right," I say, looking down at my white socks. _They don't match the dress at all_ , I laugh. I crawl onto the floor and find a simple pair of silver half-inchers that cover the toes. I pull them out and replace them with my socks. I'm not very graceful, but I stand and turn to Sasuke. "Do I look okay?"

His eyes widen a bit at the question and he doesn't meet my eyes. I frown.

 _He doesn't like it, does he…?_

"You look great. We still have a few minutes. I made a reservation before."

 _Wait… when he was on the phone… he was calling for us to have dinner? Oh, god, I feel awful… I was actually mad about that… I'm so sorry…_

I lower my head.

"You can keep those if you want," he says, motioning for me to get out of the room.

"I don't know. There's something about me _wearing_ your old girlfriend's clothes. I doubt I'd want to _keep_ them."

It takes me a minute to realize that I'd actually said those words. I could've sworn they were just in my head. I look up at Sasuke and he's frowning. It's not an angry frown, but it's still a frown and I shrink back a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that…"

"It's all right. I can't say I'm a fan of you wearing her clothes, either."

 _Her. Not those clothes._ Her _clothes. Hers. Not yours._

I feel like crying again, but I shove it back before my eyes get all bright red and puffy in preparation for the waterfalls.

"Sakura?"

 _Damn. Caught._

"I don't mean that they don't fit you well. I'm saying that because… she…" _There's that word again…_ "She and I had a… bumpy separation. It didn't end well. She left… I just don't like bringing up the past."

"Do you still love her?"

"No. In all honesty, I don't think I ever really did."

"Then why were you with her? Why did you let her stay in your house?"

I don't care that I'm asking him personal questions. I don't care that my face probably shows that I could start balling my eyes out any second now. I just want answers. I need answers. I need to know…

"It's a long story. I… I wanted something from her, and I thought she would give it to me if I took care of her… Turns out I was wrong. She didn't want to have anything to do with me after I…" He trails off and checks his watch. "We should go."

 _After he… what? What did he do? And what did he want from her? Sex? He could get that from a girl without letting her live in his house, no doubt… But then… what?_

I nod and follow him out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We've been in the car for about ten minutes and I'm not sure how much longer we have until we're out in public, so I just ask the question that's been on my mind since we left his apartment.

"You didn't… hurt her, did you?"

"Hurt who? What?" He looks over at me, confused, and I watch as it clicks in his head. "No, I didn't hurt her, Sakura." He seems upset that I asked, but it was an honest question.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"It's not important anymore. She's gone. She's been gone. It's been years."

"You haven't seen her?"

"No, Sakura." He's getting annoyed again, so I stop pressing for answers. At least I know he didn't beat her or anything like that… _That would've been something, huh?_

I roll my eyes at Inner Sakura. If I thought he was capable of that kind of thing, I wouldn't be here with him to begin with.

 _Or he could be lying and you're just an awful judge of character…_

"We're here."

I look at Sasuke and then glance out my window. There's a large, two-story building with lights coming out through small windows. I can't see inside, though because they're hazy. The parking lot isn't packed, but there are a decent number of cars. Sasuke parks, turns off the engine and opens his door. I take one look at him before grabbing my purse and opening my door as well.

 _I sure hope I can afford this…_

I step out and Sasuke comes to stand next to me. I think he's expecting me to start walking so we can walk together, but my legs don't move at first as I stare up at the diner. It looks like a 17th century English home, but modernized with lighting and intricate gardens in the front and a walkway that goes through it, into the back. I want to walk around and look, but I don't want to at the same time in case Sasuke gets annoyed again.

 _Dinner. We're just here for dinner. And that's it. Then I can go home._

I glance to my right and watch a middle-aged couple laughing together as they walk towards the entrance to the diner, arm-in-arm, and I accidentally glance back at Sasuke with a light smile. When I see that he's looking at me, my face falls. He rolls his eyes and puts out his arm. I can't help but laugh and he smirks. I take his arm.

 _This is more like it… This feels right._

We walk to the entrance and he opens the door for me. We walk in together and I manage to walk inside without separating from him. He follows and then gentle removes his arm from mine.

 _Well, it was nice while it lasted…_

Sasuke steps forward and says something to the man behind the first counter. He receives a nod and then a waitress gathers up two menus and silverware sets and says, "Follow me, please" before turning and heading into the diner. I smile when Sasuke puts out his arm again and he leads me through the diner, following the waitress as we weave in and out of tables and chairs and conversation chatter.

"Here you are," the waitress says with a smile and I freeze, my eyes widening.

"What…"

Sasuke gives me a little push towards the table and the seat closest to me. I push back and stare down at the two blondes that are already seated there.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, and Ino looks up from her menu. When she sees me she drops it, and then quickly scrambles to pick it up before it falls onto the floor. Then her eyes dart to mine.

She sticks her perfect nose into the air and gives me a dirty look. "I'm having dinner with my…" She then trails off as her eyes move to Sasuke. She glances at Naruto, who's just sitting there with an innocent expression. "What's going on?"

"Well…" Naruto says, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head nervously. "You seemed really upset earlier today, and I kind of told Sasuke that you were with me… and…"

"Sakura was upset as well," Sasuke adds, "So we figured…"

"We should have a double date," Naruto says with an edgy smile.

I look at Ino and she looks back at me for only a second. She turns to Sasuke. "Well, I think you and Naruto should learn to mind your own business."

"Ino…" Naruto says, frowning. He looks worried. "Come on."

Sasuke leans into me and I jump at the closeness. He puts his mouth by my ear and whispers. "Sit down. We're drawing unwanted attention." I can smell his sweet breath. He hasn't smoked in a while.

I take a quick glance around and notice one woman whispering to her friend and pointing at Sasuke and my heart races. The last thing I want is to have a bunch of girls realize who's here. Especially when I'm with him and we're cornered in a diner…

I quickly take my seat and Ino gawks at me for a second before her face returns to housing a deep frown.

"All I wanted was to have a nice night out with my boyfriend and you have to come over here and ruin it," she says to me. "What's this all about anyway?" She glances at Sasuke again. "Did she tell you about our fight? You feel bad? You want to help you're little girlfriend feel better about being a bitch?"

"Ino!" Naruto shouts under his breath, giving her a quick nudge. She whirls on him next.

"And what about you? You thought that what I needed was some good girl time? You think I tell you about my life so you can try to get involved in everything? You're a great guy, Naruto, but you can't help me with everything. This is between me and Sakura, and to be honest, you shouldn't be getting involved." She looks at Sasuke again and narrows her eyes. "Neither should you."

"I'm not involved." Sasuke turns away from her and opens his menu. Ino just makes a noise like she's disgusted and shakes her head. Then her attention turns back to me. A moment of silence passes. I don't know what to say.

"I didn't know this was going to happen, either."

"Yea, I know. I could tell by that stupid expression you had when you saw me."

Since we fought, my entire day has been hell, save for a few nice moments with Sasuke. But all-in-all, my bad mood has come from the fact that we both said hurtful things, and we didn't settle any of it. We just walked away from each other. And I feel sorry. I _am_ sorry. But I don't want to say it…

"I know you were just trying to help," I say.

"What?" she snaps.

"I shouldn't have… called you a slut."

"Wow. Is that your apology?"

"I'm not apologizing!"

"Oh, okay then. If you're not going to apologize, then you should leave and let me have dinner with my fucking boyfriend. And what's with you and him?" She points to Sasuke and I look over. I know he's listening but he's very calm as he looks over his menu. "I thought you said you hated him now. I thought you said he was some bigshot playboy who has twenty girlfriends and sells drugs and shit. Not that I'm one to judge but, you know…"

I notice Sasuke shoot me an expression out of the corner of my eye, but I ignore him. If he has something to say, he can say it later.

"This isn't about me and him," I say. "I get it. I get why they wanted to meet here." I motion to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto took a hint from his buddy and had picked up his menu a minute ago. "It's because I had an awful day. And you had an awful day. And they saw that. I felt like shit because I hurt you, and it screwed everything up because I don't like it when you're hurt. When someone hurts my best friend, it's my job to go beat that person up, isn't it? So what the hell am I supposed to do when it's _me_ that did the hurting?"

Ino stares at me, her expression still angry and her arms crossed over her chest, but she doesn't respond.

"Ino, I'm sorry for everything I said. I can't stay mad at you. I'm sorry I said those things about you. It was because I was upset about stupid stuff that was going on at work and with Sasuke and I didn't know what to do, and your advice… no offense, but it pissed me off a little bit."

"Is _that_ your apology, then?" She looks away and starts playing with the corner of her napkin.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yea, I'm listening."

"You don't have anything to say?"

"No…" I give her a minute. "I don't know. I guess I said some awful stuff, too, and I'm sorry."

I have to smile. "It's okay… I'm okay if you're okay."

She looks up at me.

"Yea."

"We're good?" I ask with a bigger smile.

"Yea. We're good… But you're paying."

"Deal."

Naruto puts down his menu as if on cue and sighs with relief. He looks over at Ino with a smile and she rolls her eyes at him with a smile of her own.

"Sorry I yelled at you," she says, and gives him a quick kiss.

"No problem. I'm happy you're okay."

I smile at the two of them and turn to Sasuke. He's still looking at his menu.

"Hey," I whisper, and he looks at me without turning his head. "Thanks."

"Yup." He puts down the menu and looks at it flat on the table. Then he turns his head to me. "You're not paying."

I smile at him and laugh.

 _No…_ This _is more like it…_ This _feels right._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Ino and I laugh as we exit the diner first. Sasuke and Naruto are talking behind us. I can't hear what they're saying.

"I don't even remember what happened," Ino snorts. "I know you called me a slut… which I can't really say is false… maybe. Not really."

"Not anymore, at least. Now that Naruto's around. He's managed to calm the rampaging man-eater."

"Man-eater? Please." She huffs and tosses her head back. "Why would I waste a perfectly good night by eating it?"

"Slut."

"Bitch."

We both laugh. I'm happy we're done fighting, but this conversation is still a little much for me, so I change the topic.

"So how's everything with you and Naruto, anyway?"

"Mmm, better. We've gone over some rough patches but we're fine. I really do care about him, and he might just be… _the one_ , but I'm not jumping to conclusions. I just want to take this real slow and see where it goes. And to be honest, I've never had this much _fun_ with a guy before. And it's not just the sex—"

" _Ino_ ," I grumble. I take a look around in case anyone heard her.

"It's not, though. It's going out for lunch and movies, and I took him shopping with me to the mall and I just like hanging out with him. I've never really got that from a guy before. It's been nice with other people, but with other guys… I've always ended up in the bedroom… and then it was over."

"Or the back of a car," I say with a laugh, remembering last semester.

"Or a closet," Ino adds.

"Or the professor's office."

"Oh, god. Don't remind me about that one. He was awful. That was _totally_ not worth it."

"How could you even get mad over me calling you a slut?"

"Shut up, billboard-brow."

We get to Naruto's car. I only know it's his because Ino jumps on the hood and strikes a very unoriginal laying-down pose with her head in her hand, supported by her elbow.

 _Slut._

I tell Inner Sakura to put a sock in it. Ino has her ways, but she's no slut. Not at heart, at least. Maybe she gives off that vibe on the outside, but what other people thought never mattered to her. I guess that's why she got so upset. Because it was me who said it. And I know her so well… I said it because I knew it would get to her in my moment of anger. She probably started thinking it was true because of me… I still feel like shit about it.

"…won't work, Sasuke. Not with her. She won't understand."

I turn as I catch the tail-end of Naruto's statement.

"What?" I ask and they both look at me.

"What?" Naruto says, and I know he thinks I heard something more than what I did.

 _Who were they talking about? Me? Another mystery-girl from Sasuke's secret past?_

"What we you two talking about?" Ino says, getting off the hood of Naruto's car and skipping over to us. She didn't hear anything, I know. She's just nosy.

"Nothing." Sasuke motions for me to come with him. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Home?" I say. My phone reads seven PM. Inner Sakura pouts like a child.

 _I don't want to go home. Is Naruto taking Ino home? I doubt it. They're going to go somewhere and have fun, like Ino said they do. Why can't we do that? I don't want to get a ride home and then find out Ino's coming home at three in the morning. That's not fair…_

"Really?" Ino pipes in. "It's fucking seven o'clock." For once I'm happy for her nosiness and big mouth. I see Naruto shoot him a look and then look away quickly. I wonder what's going on…

"I have work tomorrow." He pauses. "So does Sakura."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you two work together." Ino smiles and shoots me a look. "Lucky." Then she turns to Naruto. "Why don't you hire me? I'll work for you full-time. And for free." She gives him a wink and Naruto rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Come on. I'll take you home… later."

Ino giggles and follows Naruto. I wave goodbye and then walk quickly over to Sasuke.

"You sure you don't want to do anything else? It is only seven."

"You need to get up early tomorrow."

 _What are you, my mother? Jesus…_

"Do you have something to do tonight?" I ask, and I'm a little accusing on purpose. Something was up. Naruto said something to Sasuke and it got him all stressed. That was the only excuse I could come up with.

"I'd like to get some rest."

"Well, we're both going to the same place tomorrow morning…" I hint. Inner Sakura is pushing me to try harder on this one.

 _Can't we have a sleepover? Ino's been dating Naruto for like a month now and it's obvious they're going to his place to… you know. And even if we don't do that, there's just something about sleepovers… I know I won't have trouble getting up in the morning, no matter how much of a night person I am, if Sasuke's there._

"Yes," Sasuke says, and I can tell we're not on the same page. "And I'll see you there, right?" Then he completely gets the wrong idea and I mentally slap my forehead. "Temari said she'd be well enough to come in, so you don't have to worry about—"

I cut him off by placing my open palm on his chest. In movies, the girl shuts the guy up by kissing him, but I'm too chicken to do something like that, so I put my hand on his chest instead. He looks down at it and then back up at me.

"What?"

And then, for some reason, maybe because I'm already touching him, I get a burst of confidence. I wrap my arms around his waist and take a step forward. I place my head on his chest and hug him tightly.

For a few seconds I think he's not going to respond, but then I feel a gentle hand on my back, and then fingers brushing through my hair. I can feel his strong arms around me. He pulls me closer and we stay like that. I don't know how long, and I don't care that we're in the middle of a parking lot, or that Naruto's car hasn't pulled out onto the road yet. All I care about is that he's hugging me back.

And after more time goes by, I know that this is going to be my only chance.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

I don't see him flinch or feel his grip tighten or anything like that and I wonder if my question took him off-guard. He answers a few seconds later.

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _What a stupid idea! Why didn't you remember that he had a girl stay here before? Her room is empty, and Sasuke certainly won't let you sleep in his room… So where the fuck are you going to stay? On the couch? You should have invited him over to the dorm. You know Ino won't be back until morning anyway!_

Sasuke comes back into the living room with dark blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt on. I notice he's not wearing socks and I have to look away for a second. Something about him walking on that carpet barefoot makes me shiver with delight. He looks good like that… normal. No suits and ties. No classy black shoes. No iron-pressed slacks. His sweatpants don't even look ironed and there's a small stain on the bottom of his shirt. I like him in normal clothes.

He walks behind the couch and tosses more clothes over the side for me. I look over at the small pile.

"They should fit you."

 _Her clothes. Not yours._

"They're mine."

I look up at him, and then back down at the pile. There's a pair of black boxer briefs, an extra-large grey sweatshirt, and a pair of black sweatpants.

"I'll be in the kitchen for a bit if you want to change in here."

And then he walks off, to the right and under the elongated doorway. When he's out of sight, I consider changing right there, but the thought that he could come back in has me standing up and walking around to the other side of the couch. I hide behind it and quickly strip. I put on the clothes he gave me and wonder how I look. Out of all the things in this large living room, there isn't a single mirror.

 _Glad to know Sasuke's not a vain person… Not that he needs a mirror to tell him how smoking hot he is…_

He comes back in a few minutes later with a mug in each hand.

"Tea?"

"Please."

"Sugar or no sugar?"

"Sugar."

He hands me the mug in his left hand and takes a sip from the other.

"Oh, wait," he says, and takes back my mug. He smirks and hands me the one he just drank from.

 _Is it getting hotter in here or is it just me?_ Inner Sakura does a double-take and then rolls her eyes. _Oh, yes. He's serving tea and walking around without socks on. Real sexy stuff. When do we get to ask if we can share his bed?_

And even though I can agree with my subconscious, I do like this. And when he sits down next to me and grabs the remote, I like it even more. I understand Ino's perspective of sleeping with a guy, even though I've never done it before. But I do enjoy the little things, probably more than most people. I don't even have to touch Sasuke to be able to say we're having a good time. And it isn't just the tea. It's the atmosphere. I'm wearing his clothes. He gave me his clothes instead of _her_ clothes. We're watching T.V. and sharing a couch, drinking tea and getting sleepy. Or I am. I can feel my eyelids getting heavier, and I figure I'll probably just pass out on the couch.

Then I feel a hand wrapping around me and I quickly open my eyes and look at Sasuke.

"Hey," he whispers, his hand slowly stretching to reach around my shoulders. And then he pulls me closer and I let myself fall into him.

 _This is it!_ Inner Sakura starts to dance. _We're alone in Sasuke's house in the middle of the night and he's making the first move! Everyone knows where this leads! He's going to make you the happiest girl on the planet! Yes! You know you want to know what it feels like… to have him touch you… like that…_

My breath comes out quickly at my own thoughts and then it catches in my throat on the inhale. My heart is already racing and he hasn't done anything yet.

He turns his head down and I lift mine to look into his eyes. But before I can get too absorbed in those dark orbs, his lids close and his mouth connects with mine. I let my eyes close, too and I feel the familiar touch of his kiss. He pushes a little harder than the last times, but he's still gentle. His other hand wraps around and pulls my waist into his side. We stay like that for what seems like a while, and I feel like I'm learning. I part my lips and I kiss him back, slowly at first, but then I'm mimicking him quite well, I think. And he seems to enjoy it, as well.

Then I feel his upper body push on mine, and for a moment I don't understand what he wants. But then both his hands on me turn their attention to pushing me down onto the couch so I'm flat on my back. I let it happen.

There's a pillow under my head, and Sasuke's body comes down with mine. Both our legs are still hanging off the side uncomfortably, but I can easily ignore it.

He's not squishing me. He has his weigh on his right elbow and his upper body barely touches mine. And then he starts to add more pressure into the kiss. I'm shocked at first and my eyes open to meet his closed ones. I watch his face for only a moment—he looks so calm—before closing my eyes again and adding more pressure on my side, too.

Then I feel a roughness scrape my bottom lip and I jump, opening my eyes again. I close them quickly in case he opens his and our eyes lock. Then he does it again and I hear a moan. It's me. Then he gives a small grunt in reply and lifts his legs onto the couch. He grabs mine and lifts them under his. I exhale as I try to put words to how I'm feeling.

 _Bliss._

That's the only one I can come up with before he swipes his tongue against my poor bottom lip once again. And then he does it again and I finally understand. I part my lips wider for him and slowly bring out my tongue. He slows and I can feel him smirk against me. And then he stops, his lips parted on mine. He opens his eyes just as I open mine and they meet. I'm stunned.

"Go ahead," he says, and I watch his eyes crinkle a little from his smirk.

"W-What?"

 _I can't believe you're already out of breath! He isn't even winded!_

He drags his tongue out and across my lip yet again and I shiver, my eyes closing. I have to force them to open again and look at him. He wants me to do what he's doing…

So I give it a shot. I stick out my tongue and gently put it on his lips and rub it back and forth. But then I stop. I look back up at him and I blink a few times at his expression. His eyes and his smirk… He's looking at me… _lovingly_?

No, that can't be right… That's the wrong word. It has to be. Sasuke never looks like that. Not on T.V., not at work, not out to dinner, and certainly not at me… is this even real? Maybe I'm dreaming.

Again, before I can continue my thoughts, he goes back to kissing me. I guess my time to experiment was short-lived. I should've taken more advantage of it… But his lips are still on mine, which means I can still experiment…

I stick out my tongue again and drag it over his bottom lip, like he did to me, and he responds fluidly by going for my upper lip. I can feel him suck it between his lips and then something harder touches it… his teeth, and he holds me there as his tongue continues its magic. I can't help but moan again and the rest of my body shivers. I feel like I have to move, so I lift my arms and place a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer so he kisses me harder. My other hand finds its way to his back and I try to pull him down so I can feel him on my chest and stomach, but it's no use. I'm not strong enough and he resists. Then I lift my leg, bending at the knee and I slowly bring it up and wrap it around his waist…

He grunts and pulls back, and I open my eyes, wild as I quietly pant. He lifts an eyebrow at me and reaches down to push my leg back onto the couch.

"Don't do that," he says, and I'm already in the middle of everything, so I boldly ask...

"Why not?"

He doesn't give me an answer. Instead, he gives my leg another light push on the couch and gives me a warning look that's almost playful at the same time. And he still has that look in his eyes… lovingly… or whatever is the word I'm looking for.

"Sasuke…"

He exhales and rolls onto his side, taking me with him so my head rests on his chest. He reaches over me to the coffee table and grabs the remote. He flips the channel to the news and mutes it. I don't even know what was on before. Then he grabs his phone and brings it to his face, and I watch as he sets his alarm for tomorrow morning. Then he tosses it back onto the table and it clatters before resting still. He pulls me closer by my waist and lets out a light sigh. I look up and his eyes are closed. Then he groans and reaches around, to something under the couch. I hear a clack and then the lights go out and the room is dark. It takes my eyes a few seconds to adjust, but there's some strips of moonlight coming in through the window.

I hear Sasuke's breathing even out and I guess this is where we're sleeping tonight. I close my eyes and snuggle into his chest. He squeezes me tighter and then his grip on me becomes a natural one, holding me against him… _cradling_ … that's the word.

 _Who would've thought that Sasuke Uchiha was like this?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that about me having multiple girlfriends and dealing?"

I open my eyes and jump when Sasuke's face is right next to mine. We're still on the couch and he's holding his phone.

 _Did the alarm go off? Jeez, I didn't even hear it…_

"Well?" he asks, and I recall him asking me a question. "Where did you get those ideas from?"

"What?" I blink sand from my eyes and then close them again.

"You think I do drugs?"

"Do you?" I mumble.

"No."

"Good."

I snuggle further into his chest and smile. I really slept on Sasuke's couch… _on Sasuke_. This is, hands-down, the best morning of my life.

"How old are you, anyway?" I ask.

"Twenty-six."

There's a pause.

"You're not going to ask me my age? Or you're too much of a gentleman for that."

"You're kind of cute when you wake up… I like it." I know he's smirking. "As for your age, I do have a copy of your driver's license for work. So I already know how old you are—twenty-two."

"Four years apart, huh?"

"Not bad."

"You sure?"

"I don't mind it."

"Good."

I know he's smirking again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

I was back at the front desk for the entire day, and Temari was given Karin's position as Sasuke's personal secretary. I have to admit that a part of me wants that job, but Sasuke has his reasons. Another part of me was thinking about quitting all day long. After all, now that I'm officially dating Sasuke… I think… I feel awkward about working for him. I may look for another job on the side, and then slowly break away from this one after a while. He's already a bit of a control freak, so the last thing I need is him for a boss while we're going out.

 _Is that what you'd call this? Going out? Dating? Seriously?_

Well, yea. We kissed. A lot. He took me out for dinner. I slept over at his apartment and wore his sweatpants and everything. Doesn't that mean we're dating? I think so.

 _Sure, you did all that stuff with him, but you're forgetting something that's kind of important… the fact that he doesn't tell you anything! He's obviously keeping secrets about that girl that lived with him, and he doesn't want to say why, but he clearly doesn't want you at his house, either. The closest thing he's told you about his personal life was his age. Admit it. He doesn't want you to get to know him. And you can see that._

I just figure that Sasuke is a silent type. And maybe he needs time on order to talk about himself.

 _Or maybe you're just falling for the usual playboy trick. He's using you until you sleep with him. That makes the most sense, to be completely honest… You know next to nothing about him and he's already got you sleeping over. It's coming, and it's not going to be pretty once it's over… You've never even had a boyfriend before. This fall's going to hit you hard…_

Whatever. I'm sure if I just talk to him more, I'll learn more about him in time. That's how these things work, anyway. I used to watch it happen in romance films all the time.

Inner Sakura rolls her eyes.

The work day is almost over, and I'm excited because I don't have my car and Sasuke has to drive me home. I'm eager to talk to him after the way Inner Sakura has been bothering me all day about Sasuke, saying these kinds of things in my head. I'm sure that if we just talk, I'll learn more about him. And all good things come in time, right? I also can't expect him to just lay out all his cards. I know that certain things, as it is with everyone, are difficult for some people to talk about. I have things in my past that are like that, too. There are things I don't share with just anyone.

I hear the elevator door ding and then slide open. Temari walks out with two nicely-dressed women. I remember sending them up separately—one about an hour ago, and another about twenty minutes ago. Temari shakes their hands and they laugh together before the two women head for the exit and Temari comes over to me.

"Wrapping up?" she asks, and I smile and nod. I then nod towards the two women, now leaving.

"Who were they?"

"Came in for interviews. Sasuke put up a wanted sign on the website. You wouldn't believe the amount of calls that came in this morning… And the calls that will probably still be coming for the next month. He already took it down. Those two got jobs about fifteen minutes ago, so no more worrying about being all alone." She bumped my shoulder with a smile. "I heard Sasuke closed the place yesterday because there was no one to work."

"Yea, so almost everyone who was supposed to have a meeting yesterday came in today."

"You think you had it rough… Poor Sasuke's a mess. Has been all day."

I frown. He must have been busy… and stressed.

"He's only hiring those two?"

"Well, it's always been just the three of us—me, Karin and Rose, I mean. But the business is always growing, and I think those two both wanted part time anyway. I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke just hires a bunch of people to make sure he never has too few people working again. That was awful. I felt so bad. I have the worst timing whenever I come down with something." She laughs.

"Oh, it's not your fault and Sasuke knows that. We both do."

 _I just used the word "we" when talking about me and Sasuke… it feels good to say that, actually._

"Not that it's any of my business, but did you hear anything else about Karin? She called me right before she quit and she was happy. She didn't sound like anything was wrong… I know it's weird, but you talked to Sasuke that day, right? Did he seem… I don't know, mad? I just get the feeling that Karin would never want to quit. I mean… she loved her job. She always did."

"Uh… no, I don't think he was mad… stressed, for sure. And maybe aggravated. But not really, like… pissed off."

"Oh, okay. Just wondering…" She sighs and then her face returns to her normal-smile expression. "I'll see you on… Thursday, right?" I nod and she smiles before waving and heading for the door. "Have a good night!"

As soon as Temari is gone, the elevator dings again and the door slides open. Sasuke steps out just as I'm filing away the last pile of papers on my desk and logging out of the system on the computer. My mind immediately goes to quitting this job, but I save that for later. I still need to think about that one…

"How was your day?" Sasuke asks, and I feel silly as I give him an involuntary stupid grin.

"Good. Slow, but good."

And then I see what Temari was saying. There are little dark bags under his eyes.

"You had a lot of meetings today…" I say, and he just nods. I remember the schedule. Filled. _Over_ -filled, actually. "Are you all right?"

"Just tired."

 _You look worse than tired…_

"Do you want me to drive?"

"No, it's fine."

"You sure?"

He shoots me a look and I have to giggle, even though I'm still worried for him. I can't help it.

He blinks a couple times and then heads for the door. I follow after him and exit when he holds it open for me. I mouth "thank you" as I step under his arm. My thoughts are redirected to what Inner Sakura is demanding from me—answers. And even though I'm not prepared for 20-questions with a stressed out Sasuke Uchiha, I am prepared for a little small talk while he drives me home.

 _But I don't want to go home_. Inner Sakura has been pouting all day, hoping that if she makes a big enough deal, I'll actually work up the courage to ask to stay at his place again. But I know I have class tomorrow, and after skipping an entire day, I really need to go and catch up with my work.

When we get in the car and we're on the road, I decide it's okay to start talking now. Sasuke has the radio on, but the volume is low so it only sounds like silenced conversation chatter in a large room.

"So, I'm glad you got more people to work at the office building. Now we don't have to worry about being short-staffed anymore."

"Mhm."

 _Maybe he's not in a talking mood… He did have a long day…_

"Not to sound weird or anything, but we _are_ … like… dating, now? Right? I don't know if you mind me asking, but I've been a little on edge… just because I… think stupid stuff sometimes, I guess… and it would just make me feel better if I heard you say it."

"Yes, Sakura, we're… dating." He sounds amused.

"Okay," I happily sigh, and I can feel my entire body slouch a little further into the car seat. But then I feel him break, and I slide a bit forward in the seat. He pulls off to the side of the road and lets go of the wheel after putting it in park. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"You know…" He turns his head to look at me.

 _God, he doesn't look too hot… Well, of course he looks_ hot _, but…_

"Could you drive?"

I blink a few times to register what he's asking before quickly nodding. "Uh, y-yea. Sure. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

We get out of the car and switch seats. When he's in the passenger's side, I pull back onto the road. _We should have done this to begin with. I told him…_

"Must have been a rough day… Did something happen at work? Something… different?"

He leans the seat back and puts his head back, eyes closed. His hands rest on his stomach as his breathing evens out. He rolls down the window about half an inch.

"Just a lot of people. A lot of bullshit. More than usual, anyway."

"But you're really okay, right?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"Okay, sorry. I'm just checking."

He makes an amused noise and smirks. "Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's asleep.

I pull into the parking lot for my dorm and let the Explorer idle for a moment. I get the feeling that if I turn off the soft music of the radio or the rumble of the ignition, the lack of white noise may wake him up. But on the other hand, we're here, so he has to wake up anyway to drive himself home. I feel bad, but I hit the power button on the radio and turn back the key.

I look over and watch him, but he doesn't react to the silence. His head rests on the window and I can only see the side of his face. His silky ebony hair falls over his face and a little past his chin. The even rise and fall of his chest shows how slowly he's breathing. He looks so relaxed. I almost wish he didn't have to wake up.

"Sasuke," I whisper, reaching out my hand. It hovers a couple inches above his shoulder, but I don't touch him. Maybe he'll just wake up from my voice. "Sasuke," I try again, but still no response from him.

I sigh and let my hand drop onto his shoulder. I give it a soft rub and he groans. His head rolls a bit on the glass window before he makes another noise and stirs. He opens his eyes and turns his head. I quickly move my hand and place it back in my lap.

"We're here."

He takes a breath and looks outside.

"Uhm… Sasuke?" I wait until he looks at me to continue. "Do you want to come inside? I mean, you could rest for a bit in my…" _My room_. "In the dorm… I mean, only if you want to. You could take a couple hours. I won't bother you. And then you can go… Unless you have somewhere to be…"

He doesn't answer right away and I feel uncomfortable. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…_

"Not until later."

 _Wait… Is that a yes? Is he saying yes?_

Sasuke opens his door and steps out. He closes it before I can say anything, so I quickly grab my purse and step out of the car as well. I hand him his keys when he walks around and he gives me a quick smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's asleep again.

Sasuke went straight for the couch when we got in and I turned on the television for some light static and white noise. I would have offered him food, but the only things we have are some bread that Ino must have picked up earlier in the day and ramen noodle cups. Plus, he passed out pretty quickly once his head hit the pillow— _even if it feels like your laying on cardboard_ …

It's almost seven-thirty. He told me to wake him up at quarter to eight, so I have another fifteen minutes before making myself feel uncomfortable again. So I quickly grab some clothes and run to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I come out a few minutes late, so I wrap my wet hair up in a towel and kneel next to the couch.

"Sasuke, it's almost seven-fifty. Sorry to wake you."

He gets up easily, opening his eyes slowly, but taking only a few seconds to swing his legs— _those legs…_ —over the edge of the couch and sit upright. I'm below him, on my knees, and he looks down at me with his dark eyes. The bags are less noticeable now. I'm glad he got some rest.

He smirks and I can see his small smile in his eyes as I meet them.

 _He's beautiful…_

The fact that having the famous billionaire in my dorm room still gives me butterflies after everything else that's happened makes me very happy. I can't help but feel as if he's still untouchable—still just the unattainable "face of the future" that Ino and I used to watch on T.V.

"Sasuke," I breathe. It's still difficult to speak with his intimidating eyes on me, too. "I don't want this to sound… I don't…"

I know what I want to say. I want to tell him that I care about him and I would love to learn more about him… But I can't when he keeps things from me. I know it's probably a bad time to bring it up, so I cut myself off. But it'll bother me as long as I don't say it. And as long as I never know certain things about him—things I want to ask about, but can't.

"What?" And his voice doesn't come out as questioning so much as gently curious.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

I pause and look away so it's easier for me to form my thoughts. I don't want to bring anything up that might bother him…

"Could you tell me something about yourself? Like…" _I'll start with something simple_. "Tell me about… your family."

I look back up at him and his expression changes for a moment. Then his face becomes unreadable. I frown as his smile disappears and his eyes are no longer gentle. He takes a deep breath and I purse my lips. _Was that something I shouldn't have asked about?_ How am I supposed to know? Just how many things does he want to keep secret?

I quickly stand up and walk over to the fridge. I open it just to have something to do and something other than him to look at. "I'd offer you something to eat before you go, but we don't really have anything. I'm sorry."

"Sakura…"

"I know you have to leave now. I'll see you on Thursday, okay? I hope you have a good night."

"I have an older brother."

I turn to him. "I know you like your secrets, Sasuke. I'm not going to stand here and expect you to just tell me everything. I get it. I really do. I just didn't think that your family would be something you don't want to talk about. I just… wasn't thinking."

"I don't… _like_ my secrets." He frowns, and then opens his mouth to speak again. "My parents are dead." I look over the counter at him in shock. _Wait, what? Oh my god… I shouldn't have brought this up. What was I thinking?_ "My brother took them out for dinner when he got his license. They wanted to celebrate. I was sick, so I stayed home. They got into an accident and my parents… My father died in the crash. My mother… passed while she was in the hospital that night. My brother lived, but he blamed himself… He changed… I haven't seen him in years."

There's a long pause.

"I… I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"It feels like it was a long time ago… longer than it was, at least. I don't think about it anymore."

I don't know what else to say.

 _Maybe I should just not ask him about anything… If all his secrets are like this… And I know I shouldn't, but I want to know more either way… I want to understand him. I just wish I could figure it out without having to bring up anything else like this._

"I have to go," he says, and I'm about to apologize again but he cuts me off. "Please don't feel bad. About asking or… about what happened. I actually don't mind that you asked…" His last statement seems like something he said to himself more than to me. Maybe he thought it would…? I'm glad it doesn't, if that's the case.

 _Is it a bad thing that I want to ask him more about them now? I want to hear him talk about his parents. I want to picture what it would be like to meet them… I got an answer to one of my questions, and now I have even more…_

And then his phone rings.

I almost jump at the sound and then I watch him pull it out of his pocket and check the screen. He picks up.

"Yea, I know. I'm on my way."

And then he hangs up a few seconds later.

"You're okay to drive now?" I quickly ask as he comes closer to me.

"Yes. Thank you for letting me stay for a bit." And then he's in front of me, and he quickly leans forward and places his mouth on mine. It's quick, and yet I can feel him linger for a few moments longer. I have to reach out to grab the edge of the counter so I don't fall from my own surprise.

Even when the kiss is over, his lips stay on mine and I can feel him breathing against my skin. It's cool, and it smells like him. I notice that there's no hint of cigarette smoke this time. And when he says goodbye, his mouth moves against mine with each word, and I know he feels me smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"These things take time," Ino says. And all I can think about is Inner Sakura telling me that she would make a great relationship therapist. She always has a solution to everything, even if it only makes sense to her. "And sometimes you have to let things go. I mean, it's kind of bad that you forced him to talk about his dead parents—"

"I didn't _force_ him, Ino."

"Well, either way, you should let him come around on his own time. Let me tell you, Sakura. Men think they're simple and we ladies are the crazy ones, but they have their complex sides, too. They just don't want to admit it. And some more than others… And Sasuke seems like he's got a lot of… well, I don't know the word for it."

"Secrets?"

"Not just secrets, because I wouldn't consider his parents death a secret. You could probably find stuff about their deaths online. I'm talking bigger stuff. Like personal issues, maybe."

 _Why didn't I think of that before? I could have just looked up information about him..._

"Like what?"

 _What kind of personal issues could Sasuke have? Aside from maybe trauma from losing his parents? But he said he barely remembers it anymore… Maybe he was lying._

"Well, you said he told you about his brother. Maybe he had some stuff going on with him. Maybe he still does. Who knows?" She pauses and gets up from the couch. She refills her glass with water from the tap and takes a sip. "But that isn't the kind of thing you just go asking a guy, you know? Let him tell you when he thinks the time is right for it. And all you have to do is be there when it happens."

"What if it never happens?"

"Sakura… I know you probably won't like this, but that's what relationships are about. If they're worth it… Let me put it this way—if this is going to work out between you two, then it'll happen. If it doesn't, then move on to the next guy who doesn't have so much baggage." She shrugs and I look at the ground. "To be honest, it would be weird if you and Sasuke worked out anyway just because he's your first… Not that I'm not rooting for you or anything… It's just that stuff like that only happens in fairytales. It's rare when we're talking real life."

"That doesn't mean it won't work…"

"You really like him, huh?"

I just nod. She's staring at me from across the counter, sipping her tap water with a weird smile on her face. I go back to looking at the ground.

"Then I hope all goes well. And if he ends up breaking your heart…" She puts her glass down and tries to crack her knuckles dramatically. She gets a few pops off and winks at me. "Well, you know I'll always beat up a guy to defend your honor. You don't even have to ask."

But just the thought of Sasuke getting hurt instantly puts a prick in my heart. Even if the beautiful billionaire broke up with me in the next five minutes, I wouldn't let Ino do anything. It would hurt me, too, I think.

"I have to get ready for class…"

"Yea, yea, me too. I'm going to go take a shower real quick. I'll be out in a flash."

"Leave the door open," I call when she skips towards the bedroom to grab some clothes. "I still have to brush my teeth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear fans,

Hi! I know I don't say much on here, but I wanted to take some time to let everyone know that I'm very glad that you enjoy my story. I probably wouldn't have kept writing this if it wasn't for you guys and your enthusiasm. Haha. Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! It means the world to me. And please expect more to come! I love to write and I have so many ideas for new stories and such, for Sakura and Sasuke, and quite a few others as well. xD

I know a lot of you have been contacting me and asking why it's taking so long for Sasuke's secrets to get out, but i promise you that it's worth the wait! Haha. I already planned everything out and now that I know all of Sasuke secrets (haha) and how I want to introduce all the new things that are going to be brought into this story, I can finally put them on paper! This author's note is also to serve as a kind of alert, just to say that once Sasuke reveals certain things, and Sakura is truly brought into Sasuke's world, the story itself is going to change, primarily in the setting and the characters-there will be a whole new group of characters that get involved, and their relationship is going to become very complex. I'm also aware that a couple of you messaged me with complaints about the secret (THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YET xDD) and in response to that, I would like to say that I have had Sasuke's secrets in mind since I started this story, well over 4 months ago, and I do not plan on changing what I want to happen. Haha. So, as I am expecting this, please feel free to stop reading if the story turns into something that you do not enjoy. I would not want you reading this if you don't like it. Haha.

I also want to say that I am always a few chapters ahead of the chapter that I published last, in case I want to go back and change something. So, this is Chapter 16, and I just started writing Chapter 19. I plan on revealing a couple of Sasuke's major secrets in that chapter, so there you go, since everyone's been asking. Until then... I will do my very best to continue writing, and as always, I will update on Saturday evenings. xD Trust me when I say that this story is going to get wayyyyy more intense. Haha.

Thanks again for all of your support!

Yours Truly,

~LightPhyre


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Every second I'm not with him seems like quadruple the time. When an hour and a half goes by and my final class ends, I feel like it's been days since I've seen him, but really it hasn't even been twenty-four hours. He hasn't texted me today, and I haven't either. I don't want him to think I'm clingy, even thought I would love to chat. Plus, I know he probably just got out of work less than an hour ago. I wouldn't want to call him while he's in a meeting and then have him be embarrassed in the middle of some important business opportunity…

 _Please, I think Sasuke's smart enough to turn off his phone when he's in a meeting… Or at least leave it in his office. Especially now that he's got you for a girlfriend. I'm actually honestly surprised you didn't break down and text him yet today._

Yet.

That's the important word. I feel like I might just shoot him a text when I get out to my car. I also want to apologize for bringing up his family. I know he already said not to worry about it, but I want him to know.

I put on my seat belt and sit in my little car for a minute before sighing and pulling out my phone. It's past five, so he might still be driving. I send him a quick message anyway.

" _Hope your day was great. Be careful on your way home_ "

I look at my message and read it over and over again until I finally decide that it was an awful idea. I sound like a mother, not a girlfriend. He's probably going to think I'm clingy, either way. As I'm staring at the screen, it buzzes and his reply comes up.

" _But I'm not going home, Sakura_ "

My heart drops into my stomach and I quickly start my car and blast the air conditioning, even though I should really turn on the heat. It's been getting warmer out, but it's still the tail end of winter, and I can feel it, especially when the sun goes down.

" _Should I rush?_ " I send, and quickly put the car in reverse. I sit at the edge of the parking lot when he answers.

" _Don't rush. I'll meet you there. Drive safe_ "

And then I'm pushing the speed limit and racing home anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I see the Explorer as I run up the stairs to the front entrance of the building, my purse on one arm, backpack over my one shoulder, and two textbooks and a thick folder in my free hand. I yank open the door and run up the stairs to the third floor. When I'm standing outside the door, I bang my elbow on it so I don't have to get out my keys.

Ino opens the door and gives me a dreamy-eyed look. I narrow my eyes at her.

 _Was it just her and Sasuke in here for the past twenty minutes?_

That thought makes me kind of mad, even though I know Ino would never do anything.

I step inside and Sasuke's sitting on the couch, leaning forward on his knees, like he's been waiting for someone… _Me_. His shoes are still on and he's not paying attention to whatever's on the television. His eyes meet mine and he stands. I see Ino pretend to faint out of the corner of my eye and I elbow her before she does anything _really_ obnoxious.

"What's on the agenda for tonight, Mr. Uchiha?" I ask playfully, and I notice Ino smile and hide a laugh.

"I promised you dinner before, but our plans were changed." He glances at Ino and I frown. _Oh, no…_ _Once he gives her some attention_ —

"Excuse _me_ , you didn't have to do anything! Don't put that on me and Naruto. You chose to come with us. And what's so wrong with a double date anyway? I thought it was nice. We all got to talk together. We should actually do it again sometime. I know Naruto enjoyed it, too. You can ask him—"

" _Ino_ ," I say, and it comes out as a loud whisper. She shoots me a glare.

"Well, he started it."

"He didn't start anything—"

Sasuke coughs and we both look at him. I lower my eyes.

"Sorry."

"Come on. Unless you want to stay here all night?"

"No. I'm starving," I say with a light smile.

"I'm sure Sakura would love to have you stay all night." Ino winks and nudges me and I flush a bright shade of pink.

 _Why would she say that? Why the_ fuck _would she say that? He's standing right there! And we haven't even done anything other than kiss… Well, we kind of made out, but it wasn't like… I don't know… Why would she say that?!_

"Easy now," Sasuke says and I look up to— _thankfully_ —find him with a smirk on his face as he looks down at me. "You want to take a minute or are you bringing those with you?" He's pointing to the books and my backpack and I jump. Right… I just came from class.

He follows me into the bedroom and I flush even more, placing my books on my bed to distract myself a little.

 _He's never been in my bedroom before… It suddenly feels cramped in here… I_ want _to feel cramped with him in here… I like it._

And then he shuts the door behind him. I know Ino's just outside, but it doesn't stop my body from reacting. The light's not on and there's only a little bit of colored light from sundown coming in through the closed blinds. My pulse rises and it gets a little hotter… He walks over to me and I just let my backpack slide off my shoulder and hit the carpeted floor with a thump. He stands in front of me and leans down. I'm ready for it this time and I don't jump. His mouth grazes mine and I respond, pushing back and moving my lips like I've done before with him. I think he's about to get more forceful, but after one lingering kiss, he turns his head and leans further down to place his mouth on the top of my shoulder, brushing it against my shirt and breathing in. Then he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I gasp. I almost feel like he strangling me. My breathing is ragged and I can feel my heartbeat against him. I can almost feel his, too.

"I missed you today," he breathes and I sigh as best I can with his arms around me. My arms are pinned, but I feel so weak that I doubt I could move them even if he wasn't strapping them to my sides. And he stays like that for a good minute or so. I've closed my eyes, and when he slowly lets go, I open them.

He looks stunning in the dark, with just a few stray, dim lights coming in through the window. He looks like an angel and demon combined. His dark hair almost looks like he has lights hidden underneath those soft, smooth locks. The ones in the back, sticking out a little more with his natural spikiness, reflect the small amount of light in different directions on the rest of his hair. And those eyes… Those dark, orbs… always looking like they're hiding something, with a soft glow. Radiance mixed with a hint of oblivion… It's a good look—dark and light.

 _He's sexy as fuck if you ask me…_

And I didn't need to ask.

"You want to change first?"

 _You want to watch me?_

"Where are we going?"

"Just a small place. What you're wearing is fine. I just wasn't sure if you wanted change after being in class all day."

"I'm okay like this."

"All right," he says, smirking, and he turns and open the door. I wait a few seconds before following because I know… As soon as I come out, Ino smirks at me and I run for the door. Sasuke is already holding it open for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We end up going to some off-restaurant that I've never even heard of before, despite the fact that it's within a five-mile radius of my dorm building. It's not quite fast food, but it had a drive-through. When we sit at a table, there's a menu and a waiter. I can't even begin to comprehend how happy I am that I waiter is a male. I don't think I could handle the drama of a stranger ogling Sasuke while I'm trying to eat.

"I'll just have a water, no ice, please," Sasuke says, after I order a small Pepsi.

"Any appetizers to start?" the man asks, and I'm glad that he looks to me for an answer.

"Yes, I'll have a small side salad, please," I say with a smile. Then I look to Sasuke, who's glancing at our waiter. He looks like he has something on his mind. _Is he mad at me already?_

"Nothing for me."

"All right, I'll be right back out with your drinks."

He turns and walks away. I see him pause at a few other tables before heading into the back.

"Why are you watching him?"

I jump. _What?_

A few seconds go by and I realize he actually wants an answer from me. And as usual, I can't help but answer him honestly with whatever comes to my mind.

"I guess I was curious how it worked… being a waiter and all that. He's got quite a few other tables that he's serving right now, but he keeps wearing that same smile. It makes me think that he's probably forcing himself to be pleasant all the time… I would, at least."

Sasuke just keeps staring at me, even when it's clear I'm done with my answer. _Is this why he's mad at me?_ I guess since he's my date— _it still feels weird to think about it like that_ —, I should be giving him all my attention, but the truth is that I'm really nervous. So, the waiter just gave me something to think about besides how I might mess all this up tonight.

 _You should talk to him… Try and start a conversation before he thinks you're interested in your waiter. He looks like he has a bug up his ass…_

"So, I heard you hired two new employees—"

 _Not_ work _, you idiot! You're on a fucking date! Talk about something else. That's probably the last thing he wants to talk about with you!_

Oops…

"We needed the extra staff. They're part-time, and both available for last-minute calls. Temari liked them, and I figured I wasn't going to get much better anyway."

 _Right? They were drop-dead gorgeous women…_

"Tell me something about yourself," he says, and I blink a few times. I instantly get an image of when I was out with Lee, and I couldn't find anything interesting to say to my old friend about my boring life. But instead, with Sasuke, I felt like I wanted to tell him everything, boring or not.

"Sure," I reply with a smile. It's kind of exciting to think that he cares about my life. "Well, as you know, I'm in my final semester of college. In a couple months, I'll be graduating with a Bachelors in English. Originally, I wanted to be a nurse. For the longest time, I always told my parents I wanted to go into medicine, but once high school was over… I don't know, I guess I just found passion in literature. It's not like I'm a snob about it, though." I pause to laugh, and hope I don't sound too nervous. Thankfully, the expression on his face doesn't make me think he's uninterested. In fact, it's the contrary. Everything about him says that he wants to hear more—the way he leans forward, how his eyes and his expression are. It makes me think he's actually really interested in what I'm saying. I inwardly smile. This is nice.

"I never would have thought that about you. You've never mentioned anything about reading or writing… besides when you told me your hobbies during your interview, but I figured they were only your pastime activities. Do you know what you plan on doing with it after your graduation?"

"Actually, no. I have no idea." I had to laugh at that one. "I've gone to a few panels where people tell you what they did with their English degrees, and all that stuff, so I have ideas, but I've never taken any of them seriously."

"Have you thought about teaching?"

"Yea…" I trail off. _Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not sure if that's the right thing for me_.

"No?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about other paths, as well, like journalism and creative writing, but then I'd have to go back to college right after graduating. I might just add a creative writing certificate onto my degree. That would only take a semester, from what my advisor told me. And journalism would take another semester, too. But it turns out that many of my English classes can transfer over into a journalism degree. That's why it would only take one more semester." I pause. "Sorry. Am I rambling?"

"Not at all."

"What about you? What did you go to college for?"

"I never went to college."

 _What? How could he have such a successful business without a college education? Was that even possible?_

"Wow." It's all I can say. I hope he doesn't think I'm judging him… even though I am, a little. Although I am curious as to how he got his business started, then. Maybe his parents were rich already or something like that.

"What about your family?" he asks.

"Oh, they're as basic as a family can get. It's just my parents. I don't have siblings and we really don't talk to our other relatives."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. My dad's side lives across the world, and my mom's side is… a little weird."

"What do you mean?"

 _Wow, he's really into this, isn't he? With all these questions… I'm just surprised he doesn't want me to shut up… I find my life very boring…_

"Here you are." I jump, not seeing the waiter until he's right in front of me, placing my glass down on a small, square napkin. He sets Sasuke's drink down as well and then stands up straight, pad and pen in hand. "Are you ready to order?"

"A few more minutes, please," Sasuke says, and the waiter nods and walks off. "You were saying?" he continues, and I have to reorganize my thoughts.

"Oh, yea. It's just that my mom came from a broken family. My grandmother on her side… it's a little personal, but…" I trail off.

"You don't have to—"

"No, it's not that big of a deal. It's just that my grandmother says that my mom's father was a certain guy, but ever since she's had issues with her memory in her old age, we realized that she really doesn't know who it was. It's a little weird for me, too, because I grew up thinking certain things… It's just stuff like… I'll never really know exactly what nationality I am on my mother's side. Stuff like that. I think my parents just don't like to travel and they like to keep to themselves anyway. That's the biggest reason we don't keep in contact with our relatives. But it's not like I really mind, either. I love my parents. They're all I really need."

"That's admirable. The solidarity. I know for a fact that most people don't do well with small circles. Many people I know thrive on constant attention, and they aren't the best company when they haven't had it… almost like it's a drug to them."

"I'm not one for big crowds." Then a thought hits me. "Speaking of crowds, I was wondering why—"

"Here you go, madam," the waiter says, scaring me again when he places my side salad in front of me. "Are we all ready to order?"

Sasuke scowls and quickly picks up his menu. He picks out something and says it to the man. I just catch that it has chicken in the name. I do the same and pick out a cheese tortellini dish with seafood sauce. The man smiles as he writes down our orders and then nods and leaves again. I look over at Sasuke and he's smirking.

"Sorry, what were you saying? You had a question for me?"

"Right," I say, gathering my thoughts again. "I wanted to ask why there haven't been big crowds coming up to you whenever we go out somewhere. I just figured… you're a pretty well-known face, you know." I hide my blush when I feel it creep up to my cheeks.

"I've lived in this area for quite some time. I don't doubt that I would get that reaction in maybe another state, but here…" He shrugs. "I've been around this town so many times that it's probably most people's third of fourth time seeing me. Most people who live here know that I do, too."

"Oh."

 _Starting with the intellectual responses already, are we?_

I grab my fork and start working on my salad. I pause a few moments later when I realize Sasuke is watching me. I quickly grab my napkin, swipe it over the bottom half of my face and look back at him. He seems taken back when I stop eating.

"Was I making you uncomfortable?" he asks, and I can't help it. I just nod back at him.

"You didn't want a side salad or anything?" I ask, thinking now about the fact that he might end up paying for the entire meal. It wasn't fair if I got more expensive items than he did…

"I had a big lunch."

"Oh."

"What else?" he asks, and I suddenly feel like it's unfair. He's asking me questions when I'm the one with the appetizer. "How did you meet your roommate?"

"Just when we moved in together. I'd never seen her before then."

"It's good you two get along… most of the time." He smirks.

"Yea, well. I feel like she's my other half. I don't think soulmates have to be lovers, you know? They can be best friends, too."

"Hopefully you believe that you can have more than one," he says, and I know he sees me blush this time. It comes up too fast.

"What do you believe?" I ask.

"Excuse me?"

 _Is that a stupid question?_

"Do you believe in soulmates?" I pause. _This_ is _a stupid question_. "Or anything like that?"

"No."

"Oh…"

There's a moment of silence and I take advantage of the fact that I can shovel a few forkfuls of lettuce into my mouth.

"I believe in legacy," he says, after a few moments of silence. I don't really know what to make of that, so I just watch him as I finish my mouthful of salad. "Legacy… meaning passing things on to future generations. In a sense, you could say that I believe your children are your soulmates, seeing as they give your soul something to latch onto and live on through even after you've passed."

"Do you…" _Why am I asking this?_ "…have any children?"

He takes a long moment to pause and for that split second, I have the strange feeling that he's about to say _yes_ … But then he exhales and looks down. "No, Sakura."

"But you want one? Or, uhm… more than one?"

 _You're really asking Sasuke Uchiha how many children he wants? Why don't you just slap a label on your wide forehead that says "I WILL HAVE YOUR CHILDREN." Way to sound desperate and shit._

"I do, eventually," he replies, and I'm glad he didn't take that question awkwardly.

"By legacy, do you mean your company?"

He smirks. "Although my company is a big part of my life, I wouldn't force it on a child if I had one unless they wanted to take up the business. What's more important is that I would raise them. They would learn from me. I would tell them stories about my parents, and so they would live on. Their souls would be passed on, as well as mine."

 _Maybe this has a lot to do with the fact that his parents died when he was young… It sounds like he might be worried about no one remembering them. I wanted to ask him about stories of his parents… Would he even want to tell me about them?_

"That's… a very admirable way to think. Most men that I know from college don't speak so highly of having children. I'd say you're… very mature."

He smirks. "Do you like that?"

I have to smile back. "Maybe a little…"

"And what about you? What do you think about legacy?"

I pause to think for a moment. "In all honesty, I believe that it's easier for you to think about children like that because you don't have to worry about things that normal people have to worry about."

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the one thing that comes to mind when I think about having children is whether or not I can afford it. And even if I get a good job, I doubt I could make enough money to properly take care of more than two. I would love to have a lot of children, to be honest, but ordinary people have a lot to think about. Sometimes I think I don't want any because then I'd be responsible for every bad thing that happened to them. If they got bullied and cried, or if they got their lunch money stolen and went without food one day… I guess sometimes I just get scared that they'll have to… well, live life. And experience all the bad that's in this world, even if they get to have good times, too."

I realize that the conversation just got very serious and low-key. Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up… But then Sasuke smirks again, breaking the awkward seriousness in the air.

"You're quite mature yourself, Miss Haruno."

And I can't help myself from asking.

"Do you like that?"

His smirk turns into a beautiful Uchiha-trademark smile.

"Absolutely."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

It's almost the end of the work day and I can't wait to see Sasuke. I really feel like we're getting somewhere. Before a few days ago, I would've just told anyone that I was single, because there was no way that Sasuke was actually serious about someone like me. But now… I don't know. I just feel really good. If someone asked me now, I'd say I'm taken. And that made me giddy. I could barely keep myself in my seat. Inner Sakura had been dancing around all day.

The phone rings, bringing me out of my blissful daze, and I pick it up on the second ring and say the usual line.

"Thank you for calling Mr. Uchiha's office. My name is—"

"—Hi, Sakura!"

 _Huh? He knows my name…_

"May I ask who's calling?"

"It's me. It's Naruto."

"Oh, Naruto. It's nice to hear from you? Would you like an appointment with Mr. Uchiha?"

I want to be friendly, but I remember that I'm still at work, so I keep it formal. I hope he's not offended unusual formal vocabulary.

"Uhh, yea. Sorry… I'd usually just call Karin, but she's not picking up, so I called the front desk instead."

"Karin quit a few days ago."

"Oh, really… Wow, didn't see that one coming… I always thought she loved it there." I don't respond. I don't want to talk about Karin. I couldn't give two shits about Karin anymore. So, I wait for Naruto to say what he needs. "So… can you fit me in somewhere early for let's say… maybe just like fifteen minutes or whatever. I'll be sending in a rep to meet with Sasuke. He's just going to go over a few details that've been tweaked from our last arrangement. No biggie."

"Okay. Hold for a moment, please."

"Yea, no problem."

I set the phone down and open up Sasuke's schedule on the computer. There's nothing open for today, so I move to the next page. There are a few spots open, so I pick the phone back up.

"Okay…" I pause, not sure what to call him, and then decide to just stick with the formalities for now. "Mr. Uzumaki."— _Did he just laugh at me?_ —"I can fit you in for tomorrow either at nine-forty five to ten, or—"

"That'll be fine. Thanks, Sakura." I can almost hear him smiling on the other end of the line.

 _Yea, that bastard was laughing at me. Well,_ excuse _me for trying to properly do my job!_

"Of course. Have a good day."

"Yea, you, too."

I can hear him still snickering on the line as he hangs up. I scowl, but then a red dot comes up on the left computer monitor. I grab the mouse and click on it. It's on the email.

 _Is it Sasuke?!_

Inner Sakura has been doing this to me all day long. Every email that comes in for an appointment, she gets all excited that Sasuke might be sending me a secret message. And she gets me all riled up while I'm at work…

I check the email and find another businessman looking to schedule an appointment with the ever-famous-billionaire-Uchiha-legend.

 _Sounds like someone's grumpy…_

It's not that I'm grumpy. It's just that… now that I know him, and since I used to fantasize about him all the time with Ino, I can understand why people think of him the way that they do. And even though I probably think higher of him than a lot of people right now, I don't like the fact that I know what they're all thinking—he's got money and looks and he's on TV a lot, so he has everything and everyone's dying to meet him. But when I've talked to him and been to his apartment and slept on his couch with him and seen him in his pajamas drinking tea, it's just… there's more to him than just what people see on the news, and I suddenly feel the need to tell the whole world how great he really is… as silly as that sounds…

"Sakura? You okay?"

I look up and find Temari leaning over the counter with a smirk.

"Daydreaming on the job?" she laughs, and I laugh a little in reply. "Lunch break. The new girls are in the break room. I've been showing them how this place runs since morning. Ugh. They're dramatic, and no doubt they love this job because of our _wonderful_ boss." She rolls her eyes and I sense a twinge of jealously rising like bile in my stomach.

 _Like_ that _. The two new girls know nothing about him… That's what I mean. They just like him because he's famous… I_ hate _that._

"See you in half an hour," she says with a smirk.

I make my way to the break room, and when I'm outside the door, I take a moment to do some calming breathing exercises. When I think I'm ready, I open the door.

As expected, the two girls from the other day are sitting at the table, eating their lunches and talking about—what I can only assume from their cackling and shouting is—gossip.

 _Holy… Great… Drama…_

They look at me when I just end up standing there staring for a moment, and then I pull myself together and head for the fridge to get my leftover tortellini. I quickly pop it into the microwave and turn around. I feel awkward already and I haven't even said anything yet.

"Hi. Are you two new?" They nod. "First day?" They nod again. "I'm Sakura. I work at the front desk."

"I remember you from the other day, when I came here for my interview. You just sit at that desk all day?" she asks, and I take a quick moment to judge her appearance. She's strawberry blonde, pale skin, a few light freckles on her face, brown eyes, round glasses, and a lady's suit—both the top and bottom piece in marbled gray and white. At least her skirt almost reaches her knees. I'm glad Sasuke has some kind of a dress code for these ladies, or I'm sure they'd be in much skimpier attire.

"You mean…" the other girl cuts in and I glance at her next. She has dark brown hair, cut just above her shoulders, and a huge smile that's all bright white teeth. Her eyes are a dark blue… I think. She's in a fancy red shirt with a draping cowl neck, blue jeggings and a pair of one-inch silver heels that show off what looks to be a fresh pedicure. I wonder if they really care that I'm looking them both up and down…

"What?" I ask, when the lady doesn't finish. Neither of them looks to be older than twenty-five, but they dress and talk like teenagers.

"You don't even get to see Sasuke at _all_ during the day?"

The way the brunette says Sasuke's name… These girls are here for their boss above all other reasons… That's just great.

 _Their boss? I think what you mean to say is "_ my _Sasuke"._

And I flinch from my own thoughts. Do I have the right to say that, even if it's only in my head?

"I communicate with Mr. Uchiha whenever he needs to be informed of a change in his schedule," I reply, not caring that I'm being a little snotty.

"But Temari said that if we do a good job, we might end up working side-by-side with him."

"Yea, like in his office… with the door closed." The strawberry blonde adds, and then giggles, and the brunette chimes in with an annoying little laugh. She puts the back of her hand over her mouth like she's being proper, but I get the sudden urge to slap her hand away.

The microwave beeps and I turn around and open the door, taking a quick moment to breathe in and out a few times. I'm almost glad that I don't work closely with Sasuke, because then I'd have to deal with these two all day, every day. And I could keep my secrets this way, too. I felt no need to tell them that Sasuke and I were dating, but the simple fact of it had me riding my high horse as I grabbed a plastic fork from the cabinets above the sink and sat down across the table from them.

"So, what are your names?" I ask, trying to be polite again. I also don't want to be on bad terms with them, even if deep down I know we would never get along very well.

"I'm Sona Nonako," the strawberry blonde says, her head held high.

"Mayu Ryu," the brunette says. "Nice to meet you."

 _Mayu and Sona, huh?_

"That smells good," Mayu says, pointing to my food. "Did you make that?"

"No, it's leftovers. I went out last night."

"Went out? You have a boyfriend?"

 _Well… that escalated quickly… But why lie?_

"Yea."

"Ooh, what's he like?" Sona says, leaning forward on her elbows.

I pause, but then Inner Sakura cheers me on and I can't help but get into it, what with both their eyes on me like my relationship was the news of the century.

"Well, he's tall, of course." They both nod. "And he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." They nod again, and when Mayu quickly asks what color, I pause for a few seconds for the effect and then reply. " _Black_."

 _They are_ way _too into this…_

"Ooh, that's dark."

"Yea, he likes to keep his secrets, but that's part of him—that sense of mystery. Eventually, I think I'll get to know him better, but—"

"That's so sexy. You've got the tall, dark and handsome thing going on, then? That's what women die for, by the way."

Sona nods at Mayu's comment.

"Yea, I'm pretty lucky," I say, smirking. I can't help but take a quick peek at the clock above the door.

 _Only a few more minutes until I can get out of here…_

"We should totally go on a triple date together. Ask your boyfriend if he's got two best friends he can loan us." Mayu almost jumps out of her seat with glee and she claps her hands together. Her big-toothed smile breaks through and Inner Sakura makes some comment about how the glare hurts her eyes.

"Oh my god, could you really do that, Sakura?"

 _Oh, shit…_

"Uh… I don't know. Most of his friends are taken…"

"I'm sure he could find somebody. Come on, please?"

 _Ugh. Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into now…_

"You know… Sona, the other day, I heard one of the customers saying how Mr. Uchiha was talking about a new employee with reddish-blonde hair. Something about you having a lot of potential for his business and a few other things I didn't catch."

"What? Really? Sasuke said that about _me_?"

"Yea, and he seemed really interested in hiring you, specifically because of something on your résumé. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted you to be his new personal secretary in the future."

Sona jaw dropped and she glanced at Mayu.

"Oh… _my_ god. What if they put me on T.V.? Maybe I'll get to be seen on live T.V. with Sasuke. Oh my _god_. We could totally start something. _See_ , Mayu? I _told_ you résumés get you places."

 _Are these two really adults? I didn't know anyone who was around twenty-five years-old still acted like they were back in high school… And I've seen a lot of weird shit from being in college for four years…_

"Yea, well, I still got the job, didn't I?" The brunette crosses her arms and leans back in her chair with a tight frown. She looks at the floor and I take the opportunity to glance up at the clock again.

"All right, ladies. Time to get back to work."

"Temari said to wait here until she came back to get us." Mayu's still in a pout.

"I'll go get her then."

I toss my Tupperware into the sink and I figure I'll clean it when the day's done. It's not worth the extra time spent in here with these two, just in case they bring up that triple date idea again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day ends pretty quickly after lunch is over, simply because I've been able to pass the time by thinking about those two new girls and all their antics. Maybe they would do something wrong and Sasuke would have to get nasty with them, and maybe even fire them. Mayu, for sure, would break down crying. It's an awful thing to think about, but it sure did pass the time…

"See ya, Sakura," Temari says, waving as she throws her coat over her arm and walks out the door. I watch her and then realize that it must be getting warmer out if she's not putting on her coat. The idea that it's almost time for spring weather and spring clothes makes me kind of happy. I'm not one for fashion like Ino, but I love shorts and t-shirts and light jackets and sneakers. And the flowers and freshly-cut grass smell in the air… I inhale, imagining it. I can't wait. I love the spring.

 _Yea, it signifies new beginnings for your new relationship with your new boyfriend and all that…_

That isn't why I love the spring, but it's a good reason to keep loving it, and love it even more. I can't even picture Sasuke in the spring. What would it be like? Would we go on picnics and hikes? Did he like to camp or go running in the morning? Maybe late night walks to get ice cream and relax in a park somewhere—

"What are you thinking about?"

I softly yelp as I jump. Sasuke's coming from the elevator, watching me. I don't register his question right away, still half-in my spring dreamland.

"You just looked like you were deep in thought," he adds.

"Just thinking about the weather. Spring's coming up, and it's getting warmer."

"You like the warm weather?"

"Who doesn't?"

He raises an eyebrow. "There are winter people. And I know plenty who enjoy autumn the most."

"They must be cold…"

 _Ugh_ … Inner Sakura rolls her eyes. Sasuke doesn't seem to get it. I drop my head.

"Are you ready to leave?" I perk up a little.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?"

He smirks. "Did you have something in mind?"

"No. I just thought I was going to go home and watch T.V."

"We can do that."

The biggest, most goofy smile spreads across my face, and I know I must look like an idiot as I nod my head a bunch of times like a child getting a Christmas present.

"What's tomorrow? Friday?" he asks, and I know it's rhetorical so I wait patiently for him to continue. "Pack your things. I'll go pull my car around… if you don't mind leaving yours here until tomorrow."

 _Is he offering a sleepover?! Yes!_

"No, I don't mind." I feel a little stupid for agreeing to just leave my poor little car in a strange parking lot, but I figure it'll be okay for just one night. If Sasuke wants to drive me somewhere, I'm probably never going to tell him no.

"All right." And then he's heading for the double doors. I quickly rush up to the second floor and grab my Tupperware. I wash it really quick and throw it in my plastic bag. Then I rush back to the first floor, grab my purse off the counter and prepare to log off the computers.

"…so totally worth the—Oh, Sakura! Hi!"

I look up as Sona and Mayu exit the elevator and walk over to me.

"Hey. How was your first day?" I ask politely.

"Great!" Sona says with a wide grin. "Temari says I'll probably be working in Sasuke's office for most of the day. I got to spend a lot of time with him today, too." She bounced up and down a little and clapped her hands.

 _Bitch… Don't get too excited now…_

"I think he took a liking to you, actually. Maybe he likes you. Like… _really_ likes you," Mayu says, and I can't help but shoot her a look. Unfortunately, she sees me. "What? Something wrong with that? I told you it sucked that you have to work out here all day. You never get to see him. If you wanted Sasuke to notice you, too, then you should have asked for a different job." And then she tosses her head back a little and my eyes widen in mock-surprise.

 _You've got to be kidding me…_

And suddenly, Inner Sakura gets furious. She gets red and smoke comes out of her ears, and I'm struggling to keep a straight face. I want to scowl and shout at these two women, but I can't. I have to be professional…

 _Fuck that._

And just like he knew what was going on, Sasuke steps back into the building. I can see the Explorer parked just outside, and a little puff of smoke comes up from the tailpipe. I pick up my things, walk right up to the beautiful man, and lean up and kiss him.

He blinks a few times, obviously not expecting the attack, but then kisses me back just before I pull away.

"Ready?" I say with a smile, and he chuckles, his eyebrows scrunching in amusement.

"Here," he says, grabbing my lunch bag with the Tupperware for me. He holds open the door and I walk out. As he follows, I turn and pretend I'm looking at him. I glance back through the double doors and watch Sona and Mayu, both with wide eyes and open mouths, before the door dramatically closes behind us.

"New girls giving you a hard time?" Sasuke asks with a sarcastic laugh after we get into his car and he pulls out onto the road.

"Just needed them to know a few things is all."

"Oh, is that all?" he chuckles. "Just be careful, please. I don't want you to get involved in… you know."

I tilt my head. "What?"

"If the wrong people hear about us, you might get strangers coming to your dorm with cameras, or something like that."

"That doesn't sound like fun…"

He laughs again. "I think you're the only person I've ever known who would think that fame isn't fun."

"No. _Fame_ sounds like fun. Stalkers and cameramen outside my window doesn't."

"It's pretty much the same thing…"

"You would know, I guess."

He lifts and eyebrow and takes a moment at a stop sigh to look over at me.

"What?" I ask. "You've had one too many experiences with cameramen outside your window? Or camera _women_? Just make sure you shut the blinds when you're taking a shower." I'm going with it, and I can't help it, and I end up laughing at my own bad jokes. Sasuke smirks and rolls his eyes. "Not that your pictures on Google aren't good enough, of course."

"You would know, I guess."

I shout in embarrassment and lightly punch him in the shoulder.

"Don't hit the driver."

"Only if he deserves it."

There's a pause, and then he asks, "So, you actually take time out of your day to search me?"

 _Oh, god, would I love to search you…_

"Only once," I say, feeling my blush creeping up on me.

"Hm," he says, and then waits a bit before continuing. "Did you like what you found?"

Images of what I did when I searched for pictures of him make my face heat up and I quickly look out the window.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"So I assume you do a lot of photoshoots?"

"Not recently. The last one was a while ago. Why?"

"I don't know. Just curious."

"I should probably schedule one, now that you bring it up."

"Why?" I ask. The idea of him taking pictures for other people—other women—makes me a little jealous. In fact, it makes me _very_ jealous, almost to the point where I don't like it.

"I haven't had a photoshoot in at least a year. So I should probably update." I just nod. "You can come… if you want. I can schedule it for this weekend. I'm free on Saturday. Does that work for you?"

"Sure," I say, and suddenly the idea of watching him pose for a camera makes me forget why I was getting all gloomy to begin with. "I would love that."

There's another silent period for a few minutes, but it isn't an awkward silence. Instead, it's very calming. I can just look out the window and think. I reenter my spring fantasy and picture Sasuke and I going for a walk at sunset, and stopping by an open field with cut grass and lots of dandelions scattered over the ground. And the idea that even weeds can make such a place even more perfect.

"I have good news."

 _That's the second time he's brought me out of that amazing daydream!_

"What?"

"I bought food for the apartment. So, if you want, we can cook."

"You cook?" It came out of my mouth before I could even register it as a thought and I jump, wondering for a moment if I really said that. "I didn't mean it like…"

"I would have never expected myself to learn how to cook, either. And to be honest, I don't make anything out of the ordinary. We'll probably have noodles or something."

I can't help myself, and I burst out laughing. He catches it and laughs with me, but I can tell he doesn't know why I started.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly, "I just would have never imagined you talking about cooking and…" I pause to laugh a little more. " _Noodles_. I guess I always pictured you with maids and butlers doing everything, running around with serving platters with fancy appetizers and laundry bins and cleaning supplies and all that stuff."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "I'm not surprised. That's what most people think."

"I'm sorry."

"I like to be self-sufficient. And I don't think I'd want a bunch of people running around my apartment anyway. But I do have a maid come in every other week to clean up the place, just because I don't have the time to do it myself." I shoot him a look and he rolls his eyes. "She always shows up when I'm not there anyway."

Just then, my phone rings and I pull it out of my pocket. Sasuke focuses on the road and I check the ID. It's Lee… The last time I talked to him was the morning after the incident with Sasuke at the club. He'd been pissed and I thought he wouldn't want to talk to me again for a while. I end up staring at my phone stupidly.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asks, and I almost jump.

"Nobody."

It's an automatic response and I can see Sasuke frown. I don't mean it like I don't want him to know. It just came out. And I don't think that he'd like to know that Lee was calling me anyway. It might put him in a bad mood.

But the reminded of the night at the club has me thinking about all my unanswered questions again and I wonder if now's a good time to bring anything up. Ino said that I should wait for him to want to tell me, but what if that day never came? What if it did, but it was months from now? Or even years? I know I can't wait that long.

"Sasuke…" I start, staring at my folded hands in my lap. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him glance over at me and then turn back to the road ahead.

"What is it?"

"Uhm… Can we talk… about…" I trail off again and I catch him glance over again. I'm still looking down at my hands.

"Who called you just now?"

"It was Lee…"

He doesn't respond right away, but then asks a question. "Have you spoken to him since…"

"No. I just called him when I got home that night so he wouldn't call the cops or anything." There's a period of silence before I realize he'd just changed the subject. Had it been on purpose? Does he know that I want to ask him about the things I know he doesn't want to talk to me about? "Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

"I really want to talk to you…"

 _How am I supposed to bring this up? What am I even supposed to ask him?_

"What do you mean?"

"I… I've had a lot of time to think about… well, what I want to say is that there are a few things I've had on my mind… It's really just that there are things I'm not sure about…" I mentally slap myself when I can't figure out what to say. I sound like an idiot.

"I don't understand."

 _Just ask him something. And make it an actual question, not some half-sentence or jumbled thought._

"Why were you at that club? When I was out with Lee and you called me a cab…"

"I was there for work. I told you that already, Sakura."

 _His answer is so fast, like there's no doubt in his mind… But then why do I think he's lying to me?_

"I just… I don't…"

And then I say the first thing that comes to mind, and it's heartbreaking to finally realize it. And even though he's still watching the road, I have to look up from my lap so I can see his face—almost as if it's going to be one of the last chances I have to see him.

"I don't trust you, Sasuke."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

The rest of the car ride was in silence. I'd made my comment to him, and he never responded back. And I was too chicken to try and start a conversation after telling him that. It pained me to think that I hurt him by saying it, so I ended up sitting there, almost positive that we were both hurt. I just wanted everything to be okay…

We pulled into the familiar parking lot to the apartment complex and I open my door before he even has the key out of the ignition. A part of me wants to just go home, even though I know we're going to have to talk when we get inside his apartment. I wonder what he's thinking.

 _Is he planning on telling me the truth? Or maybe he's been thinking up a convincing lie to keep me satisfied for a little while longer…_

That thought instantly makes my heart hurt, and for some reason I try to focus on thinking about rainbows and puppies instead.

I hear Sasuke close his door, and I force myself to look at the ground until he's ahead of me. Then I follow after him while he walks up the steps, swipes his ID card, goes through the front door, and steps into the elevator. I consider waiting for the next one before Inner Sakura rolls her eyes and gives me an optimistic shove towards Sasuke. The door closes and I can feel my anxiety rising.

"It wasn't bad this morning, but I heard it's supposed to get colder by tomorrow."

 _He's seriously talking about the fucking weather…_

"I heard there's a chance for snow later this week."

"In spring? The weather's been weird this year."

"Yea…"

The elevator door opens and Sasuke lets me step out first. Then he leads the way to his door and unlocks it. He holds it open for me, and as soon as I step under the threshold, memories come back to me. I love the smell of this room.

I'd hoped that I would be met with the memories of making out on his couch, but instead I remembered him leaving me to make a phone call, and sneaking around, finding that empty room where a girl used to be. Then I remembered him lending me her clothes and the smell of them and suddenly I feel like crying.

"I'm going to use the restroom real quick," I say, and I don't even turn to look at him before heading for the hallway. I stand there for a minute, realizing that I'd have to use the bathroom attached to _her_ room, and I end up standing there for a few moments, conflicted as to whether or not I actually want to go in there.

I take a deep breath and open the door, and what I find is disturbing to me. The half-empty shampoo and conditioner bottles are gone, and the flower soaps have been replaced with simple white bars. The scent of perfume that I remembered is instead the strong stench of bleach and bathroom cleaners. The women's magazines that were on the floor are gone as well. Same goes for one of the intricately designed mirrors that had been on the wall.

I can't help myself, so I open the door to the empty bedroom and step inside. The light from the bathroom is enough for me to see. This room is the same as the bathroom—the thick, beautiful burgundy curtains have been ripped down. The door to the walk-in closet is open, and I can see the expensive clothes spilling out of a large garbage bag on the floor in front. The shoes are gone as well. I walk over and poke my head through the door, but there's nothing left.

 _Did Sasuke clean these rooms out? He'd mentioned a maid… maybe he had someone else do it?_

I quickly take a moment to check my hair and face in the bathroom's mirror before heading back out to the main room. I drop my purse onto the couch and walk into the kitchen.

Sasuke is still in his slacks and white shirt and tie from work, but he's washing rice in the sink. I lift an eyebrow at him and walk over, making my steps loud so he hears me coming.

"You should change first," I say, coming up next to him.

"In a minute."

"No, let me do this," I say, reaching towards the sink. "You'll get your nice clothes all wet."

"Sakura…"

I accidentally look up at him and our eyes meet. I feel my blush creep up to my cheeks.

"We have to talk," I say gently, and he quickly removes his hands from the bowl in the sink.

"I'll be right back." He wipes his hands on a towel and tosses it onto the sink and I stare at the rice. Just before he leaves the kitchen, he pauses. "I know."

I don't know why but I have to close my eyes as he walks away.

 _Why does this feel like something bad is about to happen? Why am I so nervous? These secrets of his… are they really so bad that… that… that I would have to leave him? Or that he would have to leave me? I don't understand…_

I start to think about the possibilities while cleaning the rice.

 _He was at a club, so maybe he sleeps around a lot. If he's been cheating on me… I don't want to jump to conclusions though… He already said he doesn't do drugs. I know he smokes. Maybe he drinks? I've never even seen him hungover, so it couldn't be that bad… What if it has something to do with whoever was in that room? Is she still around? Does he still love her? And there's his brother… maybe his brother became a serial killer or rapist or something… But why would that affect us… Maybe something bad happened to that girl… Maybe… whatever happened to her could happen to me? Was it brutal? Did she die? Was it Sasuke's fault…? Did he do something to her?_

"Sakura."

I whirl around, and I'm caught in my own thoughts. I know the look on my face reads fear, but it's not of him—just of my own imagination. And I'm shocked by my own response.

"We have to talk!" I suddenly shout at him, and then I cover my mouth in surprise. Sasuke frowns and his eyes look hurt, like he'd just hurt me. But I'm not hurt because of him… it was just me and my thoughts… right?

"I'll go get more rice," he says gently, and I suddenly realize that as I turned, I spilled the rice. Most of it is still in the sink, but some splattered onto the floor. I want to apologize but I can't find my voice.

 _Did Sasuke hurt that girl? I don't know anything about him, really… the sun's going down… my car's back at work… I'm... suck here with him... he wouldn't really hurt me... right?_

I quickly reach for my pocket and pull out my phone.

 _Two bars left. No charger…_

There's a missed voicemail from Lee. I quickly punch in my password and put it to my ear, checking to make sure Sasuke isn't back yet with the rice.

" _Hey… Sorry for not calling for a while. I, uhh… just wanted to check in on you. I went home already, but, if you… ever want to get together again, I would really like that…_ " There's a long pause. " _You know, Sakura… I actually went down to see you because I wanted to talk to you about something. I just… My parents were talking about… finding someone special and… well, you know…_ " There's another pause. " _Actually, just forget I said anything._ " A laugh. " _I'll see you when I see you. I'll come down for your graduation, okay? Be safe, do well in school, the usual. See you around. Bye_."

I hang up and stare at my phone... It went down to one bar…

 _Really?_

"Who was that?"

I jump again and turn to Sasuke. He's holding a small white and red bag of rice. He's in faded jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Nobody. Just a voicemail," I quickly reply, turning away and pretending to try and save the rice that hadn't fallen out of the bowl.

I hear Sasuke let out a pained sigh and I have to look over at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Come on. Leave the rice," he says, placing the red and white bag on the counter.

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"We're leaving. Grab your things."

"I… I don't want to go home…" I softly say, and there's a pause. Sasuke walks up to me and I suddenly find myself backed up against the counter. He tilts his head down and gently kisses me. I don't respond, so it doesn't last very long.

"Come on," he says again, and then heads for the main room and the exit. I follow him.

"Where are we going?" I cautiously ask, slowly lifting my purse off the couch and taking a step towards the door.

"My house. We can talk on the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You made it seem like you didn't want me to go to your house when you first mentioned it," I say.

We're in the Explorer, and even though he said we'd talk on the way, those were the first words either of us had said in the past twenty-five minutes.

"Did I?"

"Yea."

There's another period of silence.

"Sakura… You know… You know that I care about you, don't you?"

It's dark out now, so I know he can't see when my eyes widen.

 _What does that even mean to him?_

"I care about you, too," I whisper, and I have to wonder if he even heard me. My voice sounds pathetic. And why would he say that, anyway? Like this was some kind of goodbye…

"Thank you."

I can feel the silence creeping up on me again, so I try to start another short-lived conversation.

"So… why are we going to your house?"

"There are… things about me that you should know. I've talked to Naruto about it, and he keeps saying…" He trails off.

"What? What did he say?"

"This isn't going to work."

"What isn't? I don't understand."

"He said that you wouldn't understand."

 _Well, that's rude…_

"I can't understand if I don't know anything."

"I… I'll tell you everything… As best I can."

 _He… sounds so sad…_

"Is it bad?" I ask. I just need some information before he starts throwing stuff at me.

"I hope you don't think so, but I doubt it."

"Can you tell me something about it now? Or is it... like, I have to see it?"

"I… I told you I never went to college." I nod, even though he can't see it. "When I turned eighteen, I dropped out of high school. It was a stupid thing to do, considering I was three months from graduating anyway… but I did. And I left my parents' house. I'd like to say it was for travel, but I think it was just because I felt like I had to run. Itachi… my brother… at that point, he'd been visiting me every few months, and I guess I didn't want to see him anymore, so I left a note and I ran. I took what little money I had and I rented a place for dirt cheap in the city. I found two jobs and I started working with all my free time."

"I always thought you inherited your fortune from your parents…?"

"No."

There's another pause and start to wonder about that as well.

 _If he had no money at eighteen years old… how did he make such a successful business in eight short years, especially at that age… Was it just luck? Did he have to do something bad to get where he is? Maybe he owed debts now that he couldn't pay off and people are after him? What was with his secrets?_

"Well… what about that girl? The one that stayed in your apartment with you?"

I could slightly see his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"What about her?"

"Well… does she… have a name?"

He pauses again and I just wait.

"Jinko Mizuno."

I feel a sense of relief that it's not a name that I know.

"And I guess… she's part of this story, too?"

"Yes."

"And so is how you made your company?"

"Yes."

"And… your brother?"

"Yes."

"Okay… so… what happened after you moved out to the city?"

I wait for him to answer. I assume he has to think about how he wants to word everything, so I'm expecting the pauses now.

"I was… at a low point, you could say. I knew Itachi was looking for me, and I did my best not to be found. I just wanted to be left alone, I guess… But… I ended up doing things that I regret. It's when I started smoking. I drank too much and spent too much. I paid women for sex. I moved from one apartment to another, skipping out on payments and running from each of them…

"One night, I invited this one woman over… Anko."

I gulp.

"I didn't have to pay her, but the next morning, she told me she had an idea. She had no home to go back to and no money, just like me. And we were in an area where people like us weren't hard to find anyway… So we… started that kind of business."

"What?" _I'm confused_ …

"We found more women and girls who needed jobs and had no family and no home. Anko took care of them, and we were able to afford a small place for all of us within the week."

 _So he was a…_ pimp _? Is that why he was so worried to tell me about himself? He had an… eccentric past?_

"It didn't help the situation I was in. In fact, it made it worse. I drank more. I smoked more. I ended up sleeping with women I hated, women I didn't know, girls barely over fifteen… I thought I was helping them. It made me feel righteous, in a sense, like I was their savior or something ridiculous like that." He laughs, but I know he doesn't find this funny in any way. I don't, either. _He actually did that…_

"Then… what?"

"I did that for about three years."

 _Whoa…_

"I ended up being able to afford an actual house, where we all stayed, and after the first six months or so of it, Anko started planning. She would keep track of our money. She would rent out clubs and the like and we would end up making thousands a night. Needless to say, she knew what she was doing."

"So… that's how you got rich?"

"After three years of it, it was actually Anko's idea to go public to make money on the side. She organized my current business for me… She was really brilliant… With the money we had, she set up everything under my name. As you know, the company you work for is primarily for lending money to other companies with interest tagged on, so when we get paid back, our money could be tripled, or quadrupled. In the beginning, I didn't know what I was doing. So, you could say I got lucky. I lent money out to a few people and they ended up hitting it big. When I got my returns, I was already a millionaire within the first year and a half. It was really… just luck. Anko said we'd be making money on the side, but after being so successful, we decided to make the company my main business. So I took it seriously and I made myself well known around the globe. And my company kept getting bigger and more prominent."

"So… when you started working as a businessman and you already had all your money… you stopped with the women?"

"Not exactly."

I lifted an eyebrow.

 _Wait a minute…_

"Granted, I'd calmed down since I started, but that aspect of my business was still there."

"But you got rid of it eventually, right?"

"…No, Sakura."

I pause when something dawns on me.

"So… your house…"

 _Oh, no… Please, no…_

"They're… all there."

"And before… at the club…"

"I was… keeping an eye on things."

"Oh… my god… So… you still… sleep with them?"

"Not for a while, no, I haven't."

"But they live with you…"

"That part of it has changed a bit. I don't think anyone should have to live like I used to, so I try to help who I can. Many of them don't even go to the clubs anymore. Some of them just need a roof over their head, so I let them stay there."

"But you're still…" _A pimp? How am I supposed to say_ that _?_ "In charge of them?"

"I have separate contracts with each of them. The majority of the women who work keep at least ninety percent of their earned money. In exchange for that ten percent, I give them a place to stay, food, clothes and protection—things they could never get on their own. It's mostly for them to be able to move on. I want all of them to put their money away and be able to leave on their own."

 _He literally has a group of whores living with him…_

"Protection? What, like… condoms?"

"No, Sakura. Protection against other people. While they're at work, usually, but occasionally I've had to confront the police because they'll do stupid shit sometimes."

I hold my breath when he curses _._

 _Is this too much for him? In all honesty, I'm rattled, but I'm glad he's trying to tell me everything… But at the same time… this is… I don't even know…_

I know there are still some things he's not telling me, but I know he's not finished. I want to ask questions, too, since he's telling me these things to begin with.

"So… Anko… she's at your house?"

"What is it? Seven?" He looks at the clock on the radio. "Yes, she should be there now."

"You've…" I gulp. "Slept with her a lot?"

He pauses, and I see his expression change. His voice get quieter. "Yes."

I feel like crying.

"Do you… love her?"

"No."

"Have you slept with all the girls that are at your house?"

"Except for the newest ones, yes."

Now I feel the stinging behind my eyes...

"How many?"

"I… don't remember the exact number."

"Do you… love any of them?"

"No."

"I don't want to go to your house," I suddenly say, and I can feel him immediately stepping on the breaks. He pulls onto the side of the road and parks the car. He doesn't say anything for a while and I just sit there.

"I can take you home. Or back to the office building so you can get your car."

"When… when's the next time you go to the club?"

"Tomorrow night."

"And they'll all go with you?"

"Whoever wants to, yes."

"Anko?"

"She doesn't really do that anymore."

"Why?"

"She thinks of herself as my right-hand, so she has as much access to my money as I do. She doesn't need to anymore."

"That's safe? You don't think she'd just take it all and leave one day?"

"No."

"How can you be sure?"

"…I just am. I trust her."

That hurts a little… Actually, it hurts a lot. Hearing him speak so highly of another woman. I grab the clothes over my heart and squeeze it like somehow it would magically make the pain in my chest go away.

 _Maybe it's not his secrets he was worried about telling me. Maybe he's worried about showing how much he cares about these other girls. It almost sounds as if he still thinks he's their savior… And maybe he is. What do I know?_

"Do you want me to take you to your car? It's not a long ride from here. Maybe a half hour or so."

"If I go with you… Am I going to have to sleep over around…"

"No. You can stay in my room… If you don't mind, of course."

And even after all this, Inner Sakura still gets all excited at that notion. I still… I still love Sasuke… But this hurts. I don't know what I should do…

"…Okay."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke says, pulling back onto the road. "About all of this. If I could change my past, I would."

"Would you… ever change what you're doing now?" I have to ask.

"I'll helping them, Sakura. If I just kicked them all out, most of them have nowhere to go."

"Well, like you said, once they've saved up enough money, they can move out on their own, right?"

"For some of them, that won't be an option for at least a few years."

"Yea, but after that…?"

"It's possible."

 _That's not a yes… He's hurting me… It hurts…_

"…Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We make a quick left onto a dirt-path road. The ride is bumpy for about another minute before we enter a clearing and the road switches to asphalt and the ride is smoother.

And then I see it.

A looming mansion in the middle of a clearing surrounded by a dense wood—easily three times the size of my entire dorm building. It's large and flat, and three stories high, from what I can see on the outside. It's a light blue-green, with dark green shutters around most of the windows.

 _This is Sasuke's_ house _? It's more like a castle…_

He pulls around the back and my eyes widen when I see a six-door garage and a stone patio the size of my dorm's parking lot decorated with outdoor furniture.

There's a number of spotlights around the house, lighting up the entire backyard and patio area. The place is neatly landscaped and groomed to perfection. When I thought that the apartment was a place Sasuke purposefully picked to not stand out, this mansion is the complete opposite of that. Granted, it's in the middle of the woods, so a person couldn't just see it unless they followed that dirt path onto the asphalt driveway.

Sasuke parks between a fire-red Dodge Challenger and a bright blue Camero. _These_ are the cars I would have imagined him in before I met him. The Explorer looks like a rust bucket next to the washed and waxed sporty cars.

 _If these are the ones he keeps outside, I wonder which vehicles he keeps in the garage…_

Sasuke steps out first and I follow, wary as I look around for hordes of women. I think I'm being a little ridiculous with my anxiety, but this is still a little weird to me. How am I supposed to be okay with this, anyway? Sasuke literally lives with a bunch of women that he used to sleep with? That was… I don't even know…

The pain in my chest subsided a little bit, but it felt as if it could come back at any second, and the line was thin. It could happen right away. I felt steady, but at the same time, like I could still be on the verge of crying again within a few seconds.

He walks right over the patio and I follow him. The back door isn't even locked and he just opens it. He holds it for me behind him, but I realize he's making sure to stay ahead of me. The first thing I notice is how high the ceiling is in this first room. It looks like a laundromat… with multiple washers and dryers and shelves of cleaning supplies and extra tissues and paper towels and such. A few of them are running, too.

There are three full coat hangers beside the door and I notice a lot of faux fur and leather. They're women's jackets… And there's a lot of them…

Sasuke turns to me when he realizes I'm not following him.

"Sorry," I say, quickly jogging to catch up with him. "It's a lot to take in."

"You'll get used to it."

 _Are you sure? Will I even be here again after this? Will you let me? Will I even want to...? I know he's still hiding things from me... What about his brother? What about that girl, Jinko Mizuno? There are still missing pieces to this puzzle... Why can't he just tell me everything?_

He pauses before a closed door at the end of the large laundry room and holds out his hand for me. I think about not taking it, but I can't do that. I slowly place mine down on his and he gives me a light squeeze before opening the door.

 _This is it._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

Inner Sakura was expecting a party, with flashy lights and pole dancers and sex noises and a thumping bass. But instead, the door opened into a large foyer. The ceiling was as high up as the house was, and a round window at the top shone in what was left of the twilight sun, splashing orange and red light onto the wood floor below. A wide staircase began in the middle of the room and wound up around the walls until they were out of sight, leading to the upstairs.

It was quiet. There were no metal poles or strippers or loud music or disco-ball lights. There was no one there, and I couldn't hear anything.

 _It's not always like this, is it? That's impossible. He literally lives with a bunch of whores…_

I want to take my hand out of Sasuke's, but I'm not sure how to do it without seeming cold and distant… even though I guess that's what I'm feeling now anyway. This all seems like a dream, in a sense. Probably because I want so badly to just wake up in my bed and see him lying next to me—and then I could tell him about this dream I had and he could laugh and say something about my crazy imagination and how he's nothing like that…

My eyes hurt.

My throat closes up and my stomach turns. I can feel the water pooling behind my eyes and my vision goes fuzzy from it.

 _Oh, god… I'm gonna cry…_

" _Sasuke_!"

I jump and look around.

"Chiya," Sasuke says, and he lets go of my hand and drops to one knee. I stare at him in confusion and shock from my almost-outburst, but he's looking away from me. I follow his gaze and see a little girl running across the floor, her feet barely making a sound in light pink slippers. I don't know what to think about it, and she makes it over to us and jumps into Sasuke's arms with a big smile and a laugh.

She wraps her small arms around his neck with that smile… She couldn't be over five years old…

 _What's a little girl doing… here?_

I almost thought "in a place like this," because this is… a bad place. Especially for a young girl.

My mind starts racing and I can't help but be mad. Why is a child here, living with these women? Doesn't Sasuke know how influential this will be as she grows up? What if she grew up to be… just like the rest of the women in this house…? How could he let something like that happen…? Didn't he… care… at all?

"Sasuke?" another voice calls and I look up to see a pretty woman in a pink nightgown tying it closed as she comes into view. "Why are you here? It's only Thursday." Then her eyes turn on me. "Who's this?" Her voice sounds uninterested, but her eyes say otherwise.

"Kara, this is Sakura."

"Is she new?"

I can almost see Sasuke jump at the woman's question, and it takes me a minute to realize what she meant by that.

 _Oh, god…_

"Kara, she's not…"

"Oh," she says, uninterested again, but then her eyes light up. " _Oh_ …" She gives me a smirk and a wink and I blink a few times, not sure what's going on. "Come on, Chiya, time for bed. Let's go."

The young girl goes back to whom I assume is her mother.

"Nice to see you, Sasuke." And then the woman called Kara and the girl head off.

"Wh..at?" I can only stutter. I don't know what's going on anymore. Was that woman… a whore? So, Sasuke slept with her? And the little girl… "Is she… yours?" I don't even care if he gets mad at my questions anymore. I can feel myself getting numb about this… about everything. It's scary at the same time that it's relieving.

"What? Chiya? No… she… Kara was never very… safe. It happened a while ago."

"Yea, about three of four years from the look of it," I mutter. Sasuke stands back up and turns to me. I feel like he's going to defend the woman, but he doesn't.

 _Smart move._

"I guess getting pregnant would be a hard wake up call," I say, and I can hear the sarcasm in my voice. I don't even know why I'm getting like this. Even when I'm mad, I don't get like this. "Hopefully she learned her lesson. That's one hell of a job to have while raising a child, though. Good parental influence, I bet. Chiya will grow up real well, huh?"

Sasuke's face looks as if I've shot him, but it's hard for me to care about that, too. I hate being like this. Why am I like this?

"I… I do my best to take care of her."

"It's not like you're in any position to be a good father anyway, no offense."

He looks away. At the ground. I'm hurting him. I don't want to hurt him, but I can't stop. I'm about to continue, but before anything else can come out of my mouth, another woman comes into view.

"I thought I heard something out here. What are you doing? It's Thursday."

This woman is stunning. She's wearing a low-cut, short-skirted blue dress with six-inch white heels, showing off her long, thin legs. A sparkling silver necklace lines her perfect collarbones and wraps around her thin neck. Her hair is short and a dark purple, and her makeup is on point. She stands with one arm stretched low and the other propping her hand up on her wide hips.

"Anko," Sasuke says slowly.

 _Anko? So this is her…_

"Sasuke?" the woman asks, stepping closer to us. She's eyeing up Sasuke. She leans down and narrows her eyes. "You look sick. What's wrong?"

I look over at him. He is quite pale. That's my fault… But he just shakes his head.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." And he forces himself to look up and say something. "Why are you all dressed up so late?" he asks, and I notice that he's very casual with her. "Going somewhere?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Anko snaps rudely.

"Of course not."

"And who's this? Sakura?" I start when she says my name. "Were you even planning on introducing her, or were you just going to sneak upstairs like a couple of teenagers?"

Sasuke doesn't answer, so the purple-haired model-status woman turns to me and nods at me for an answer.

"You're Sakura, right?" She points to Sasuke. "You're the girl he keeps talking about?"

 _Sasuke talks about me to these women? I think I'm supposed to be flattered, but instead I'm disgusted. I'm losing all feeling. I feel so numb…_

"Well, if everything's so great between you two—"

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," Sasuke quickly says, and we both turn to him.

And I look at his face for a moment before he turns and heads for the front door, at the head of the foyer. He really doesn't look too good. He was too pale. I couldn't have actually made him sick, could I? But either way, I did say things just to hurt him. I was starting to feel bad about it now, too…

 _Could this still work? Should I follow him and try to talk to him about all this? Is it even worth it? I don't know how I can ever be okay with him living like this, trying to have a relationship with me…_

 _It's over… isn't it?_

And then I can feel my emotions rushing back to me, and it's painful. This is it… After tonight, I'm going to leave and never come back. I'll never see him again. I'll never talk to him again. I'll never go out to eat with him or kiss him or make dinner with him or… I'll have to quit my job. My parents will be upset that I'm not making money anymore to help pay for my college, but I'll find another job soon enough. And graduation is soon, so I'll have my degree. I can move back in with my parents and start looking into getting a place of my own. Ino sometimes talked about moving in together to save money, since we already know we get along from rooming together at college. And we can cut costs—

"Jeez, what happened to him?" Anko huffs, and then looks at me.

 _I should really go after him… I should just tell him that I'm done…_

Anko grabs my arm and tugs me away from the front door, and I watch Sasuke disappear as it closes behind him. I get hit with a gush of cool air from outside and I shiver. I want to avoid telling him, too, I know, and I find myself allowing Anko to drag me away.

"We'll just wait for him in the kitchen, okay? There are a few people who would love to meet you in the meantime." I look up at her and she smirks down at me. She's a very tall woman, especially in those heels. "I do have somewhere to be tonight, though, so I'll just introduce you and be off. Sasuke shouldn't be too long out there… I think." And then Anko laughs. And I feel a twinge of sadness because it almost seems like she doesn't care about him.

 _And he called her his right-hand…_

Was he just delusional? Did this purple-haired beauty have him wrapped around her little finger like some toy? I start judging her hard. I wouldn't be surprised if she just used Sasuke to make money. Surely, if she wanted to start a prostitution business, she could have done it on her own, right? Why involve Sasuke, especially when he was only eighteen years old…? She could have chosen someone older, with more experience.

And I feel bad, because right now it seems like Sasuke is just being used by Anko, and maybe even all the women in his house. But at the same time… doesn't he deserve it? It hurts only because I care about him… I don't get that vibe from this woman—Anko.

And then I realize that I don't know anything about him, really. He's just a stranger to me. Someone I had my first kiss with. Someone I thought I could be in love with. He was just… my first love. That's it. Ino talks about it sometimes—how the first man she dated was the hardest to get over… So it gets easier? I'll find someone else later on? Someone who doesn't have so many problems and is a better match for me…?

I can feel myself about to cry again. The water pools behind my eyes and my throat gets tighter. I don't want to cry. Not in front of this woman. Not with Sasuke just outside. I need to wait until I get home…

 _My car…_

Is back at work, in the parking lot. I need to tell someone. I need to text Ino and tell her to come get me. I'm stuck here. I feel trapped…

Anko stops in front of a swing-door attached to the back of the foyer and pushes it open. It swings open and she holds it until I put out my hand and hold it open for myself. She lets go of my arm and I realize I'm entering a kitchen area.

The second thing I realize is that it's filled with women…

Some are in nightgowns, while others look like they're dressed to go out… and parade around on the streets. This is what Sasuke comes home to… every day. Women… sluts… whores… dressed in revealing clothing and with too much makeup on.

 _I can't do this. Not for another minute. I'm going to burst._

I don't care that they all look up at me and Anko. I pull out my phone and text Ino.

" _Emergency. I need help. Please come get me_. _ASAP_."

And I don't know how I remember, but I send her general directions to Sasuke's house from my workplace. It's going to be a while before she gets here, I know. At least an hour, and that's only if she doesn't get lost. I don't know how I'm going to be able to wait that long. I just want to get out as soon as I can, and I'm stuck here waiting like a license-less teenager asking for a ride from her parents after her prom date bailed. I feel so pathetic. How could I let this happen? I let down my walls too soon. I was just so happy when I was around him…

"This is _Sakura_ ," Anko suddenly says, and I jump, realizing that I was spacing out again. The people who can see me start staring, and the few that don't quite know what's going on yet are looking at Anko.

 _Why do they have to know who I am? Did Sasuke really talk about me to all of them…? Still, I can't find that flattering. He talked to girls he's slept with about me? Why would he talk to them at all when he had me…? I guess he didn't think that way… How could he? He lives here… What did he even say? Did he ask them for advice? Would they even be honest with him? I don't doubt that some of them probably told him bad advice because they wanted him for themselves. And this is what he deals with… All the time…_

The kitchen is a decent size—just as big, if not bigger, than the one in Sasuke's apartment. The table is much larger, considering that at least ten people are seated there now. One of them stands up with a smile and motions at me with her hand.

"Come, sit down. Please. I've been dying to meet you." She has a big smile on, and she looks genuine, but nothing in my mind changes about this place.

"Yea," another woman says. "I'm glad he finally brought you over here. Of all the girls, he's never brought one here. He always gets tired of them first. Guess that means you're pretty special, huh?"

"It's nice to meet you, though," a shorter woman says shyly, and I would even call her a girl because she has a small frame and a baby face.

"I guess it's safe to assume he's trying to tell you everything, then?" the first girl asks, motioning to the chair again. I have a long wait ahead of me, so I force myself to step forward and sit down with them. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold in my tears, either way.

"That's good," another one says. I find myself staring at the table, so I don't even know who's talking to me. And I don't care, either. I just wish time would go by faster. Ino hasn't even responded yet, though… "I think it's great he's finally trying to settle down with someone. He's been acting depressed for a while now. I think it's only since he's met you that he's been starting to get better."

 _Settle down with someone? He barely knows me… And clearly, I barely know him…_

"Has he talked to you about what he used to do?" one woman asks. "Because, you know, it's important that you know about him. I'm sure he'd rather you didn't know, but the fact that he told you means that he must like you, right?"

"Sasuke doesn't _like_ people, Csilla," another woman laughs, and then they start talking amongst themselves, laughing and giggling, all talking about Sasuke and his personality and I hear a few stories being told.

 _These women know him way better than I do… And no matter how long I stay with him, they'll always have known him longer… and they'll continue to know him better than me…_

I sit there for what feels like hours and hours, but what I know is only a few minutes. The entire time I stare at my hands in my lap. These women were so excited to meet me? They don't even notice me here… They're just sitting around, telling old stories about Sasuke and laughing. They don't give a shit about me… I don't want to be here. Why did Sasuke leave me here with them?

And then that's it.

A tear falls and my eyes widen. I know that my head is down so no one can see, but I'm starting to shake. Someone will have to notice, right…? Right…?

But they just keep talking. And talking. And laughing. And I'm being ignored… There are how many people in here, and not one of them looks at me long enough to see that I'm crying. They just keep laughing…

"…bet that's why he wanted to settle down…"

"…not with that girl, eww… he hated her…"

"...almost exactly like Jinko if you think about it…"

"…felt so bad for her…"

I can't concentrate. I can't think. I can't speak. I can barely breathe. I'm suffocating. I don't want to stay here. I can't bare this any longer.

"But he's good in the sack, isn't he?" More laughter. "Right, Sakura?"

I can't look up. I can't respond to my name being called. Finally, someone noticed me, but now it's going silent in the room.

"Don't tell me… you haven't slept with him yet?"

I can feel them staring at me. I don't want to be here anymore. I need to just get up and leave. I can barely feel my body. How am I supposed to stand?

"Sakura?" And that voice is Anko's. They're all looking at me.

"Sakura…" And that's Sasuke's voice. I don't know when he came into the kitchen. It was probably just now. And now he's staring at me, too. He's just like them. He's just like all the whores and the sluts. He doesn't really care. How could he? There are two sides here, and I'm on one side, and they're all on the other. A part of me wishes he would come to my side, and stand against them, but he's staring, too. He's staring along with the rest of them… It's just me. I'm alone… I feel as if I always was.

I find my strength, somehow, and I force myself to stand. I can't look up, so I stay with my eyes glued to the ground. I can find my way out. It's just the foyer and the laundry room. It's not a far walk, either. I watch the floor and droplets of water smack against the off-white marble kitchen floor. It looks like it's in slow motion, too, each tear bouncing once and then splashing again, flattening out and making a small puddle. I'm leaving a trail as I put on foot in front of the other, heading for the door.

And then a hand is on my shoulder, and it's him. And something inside me snaps and I whirl.

"Get your hand off of me!" I scream, and I know I sound awful. My throat feels tight and my crying makes me squeaky and high pitched. It just ends up making me feel worse… if that's possible.

"Sakura, please…" he says, and I almost feel hurt from his pain, but Inner Sakura comes back just when I need her. She's in self-protection-mode.

 _He deserves it. If he's in pain, he deserves it. He should know that what he does isn't right. He shouldn't have made it seem like he could be in a relationship with you from the very beginning. He shouldn't have kept secrets from you. If he cared about you, he should have known he was in the wrong. Fuck him. Leave his ass. He doesn't deserve you. He's garbage. You deserve better._

And I find the will to whirl back around and leave the kitchen. I walk through the foyer, past the large staircase, under the high ceiling. No dark sunlight is shining through now. The sky is getting darker and the sun is almost down. It feels like I'm walking a mile.

"…have to go after her…" I hear from behind me, and then footsteps. I pause and turn, and of course he's following me. Any other circumstances and I would have wanted him to… but not now.

"Please, just leave me alone."

"I'll take you home. Or to get your car. I'll take you wherever you want to go."

 _Fuck you._

"I called Ino before. She should be here in a few minutes," I lie. I know my face looks like shit. I'm not wearing too much makeup—just a little mascara—and I hope it didn't run. I can't pay attention to him, but I know his face is pained. I turn away. "I just want you to leave me alone."

"Sakura, what did they say to you?"

 _Fuck you, Sasuke._

"You think I'm running because one of your sluts _said_ _something_ to me? You think I'm _scared_ of them or what? You think I have to flee because I'm helpless and you think you're just going to come over here and make everything better?"

"No, I don't."

"Good, because you can't. And no one said _anything_ to me. You don't get to blame other people right now. This is _your_ fault, Sasuke."

"I know."

 _Fuck you…_

"Why did you let it get this far?" I ask, and I regret staying any longer than this. I shouldn't be trying to talk to him. I just want to get out. I should just shut him down and leave, but I don't. "After everything… you thought that if you spent more time with me that all this would be okay? You live in a huge house with countless people that you've _fucked_! How screwed up can you get?! And you really thought that if you waited to tell me, that it would make it better? A word of advice—this should be your opening line! Because then maybe you wouldn't hurt anymore people!"

"I know I hurt you—"

"You're damn right, you did!"

"I'm sorry…"

There's silence for a few moments, and I'm suddenly aware that the kitchen door is being held open, and they're all watching.

This is what a relationship with Sasuke would look like—this picture right here. Me and him in a room, and no matter what we're doing, they would all be watching. Every single one of the girls he slept with and god knows what else they did together. They would always be over my shoulder. Always be over his shoulder. Watching me. Haunting me. Judging. Jealous, maybe. I don't need that in my life.

 _That's it_ … _I'm done_.

"Fuck you."

And I turn and head out the side door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hold my phone to my ear and I listen to it ring once, then twice.

It's dark out now—the sun went down a while ago. There's a dense woods on either side of me. And Sasuke didn't follow. He stayed in his house with his whores and he didn't come after me.

I can't be too upset about it, because I doubt I'd be happy if he did, anyway…

 _He really believed that lie I told him about Ino being here in a few minutes? That means I would have called her back when we were at Sasuke's apartment… Maybe he just didn't care enough to think about it…_

After the sixth ring, it goes to voicemail, and I curse.

 _Goddamnit, Ino! Where the fuck are you when I need you? And I swear to god, if you're fucking Naruto, I'm gonna be pissed._

I dial the next number I can think of and hold it to my ear. Lee picks up on the second ring.

"Sakura? It's late. Are you okay?"

"I know this is going to sound awful, but I need a ride and there's no one else I can call…"

"Uh, yea… sure… Sakura… are you crying?"

I put my fingers to my face to find that it's still wet. I couldn't even tell I was still crying anymore. I just want to go home. I'm so numb. I'm out in the middle of the night on a backroad, wondering if I'm going to get mauled by some animal that comes charging out of the dark woods. But honestly, I can barely feel anything. I don't want to feel, either… It's better like this. I'll break down when I'm home…

"Sakura…"

I don't respond. My voice will crack for sure…

"Just tell me where you are. I'll be there as fast as I can."

I give him directions as best as I can remember them, and hang up a minute later.

The silence makes me crazy, so I dial another number and hold my breath as I let it ring. She picks up on the fourth ring.

"Sakura?"

"Hi, mom…"

"It's great to hear from you! Your father and I have been wondering when you'd give us a call. How's school?"

I pause for a little too long before answering.

"Good…"

"…Sakura… Is everything all right?"

And finally, I can't control myself. I crumple to the ground and cry.


End file.
